Kyoko
by Discoabc
Summary: "So, you are an infamous Mafioso dealer, involved with both the Yakuza and Mafia, a genius hacker, one of the most powerful illusionists in the world, wanted in several countries, leader of a gang of thugs and STILL the number one idol in school?" "You forgot how I was extremely extreme too." "…Kyoko, you have some major issues." Being reborn as Miss. Sparkles is not fun at all.
1. Destiny and Chickens

**YO! 'SUP GUYS :D ...Okay, I know you guys are going to hate me for this but I started another fic again~ And this isn't even the super long one I've written almost completely out in notebooks so this isn't even **_**finished**_** *audible gasp*. Also, I am AWARE that many other people have had the same idea as this like LeoInuyuka (MY LOVE :D) but-and I'm not shitting you here, I had my own bro as witness to this-I thought of this before I found out anybody else was thinking of it as well. So it is simply a case of great minds thinking alike ;) EDIT: And, as tribute to her awesomeness, I use the sort of same thing as she does at the end of each chapter but as more just amusing quotes with some connection to the chapter :D**

* * *

_Death: Noun 1. The action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism. 2. An instance of a person or an animal dying._

I stared blankly at the woman before me who was smiling way too much for someone who had just said 'this is the state you are in right now' and then showed me a dictionary with the definition of death in it.

_...What the fuck?_

I looked down at the dictionary again, half expecting the words to change. They didn't.

What the fuck?

Up at the smiling woman. Down at the dictionary. Up at woman. Down at dictionary. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

"Is something wrong?" the woman asked, still smiling brightly.

Well, of course there is! I just DIED according to you!

Breathing deeply, I didn't bother to answer the woman, wrapped up in my own thoughts. Okay, think back girl. Don't freak out, try and think back to why you are here and why the hell you are dead!

When did I die? Wednesday. Wednesday afternoon.

Where was I? On the high street.

How did I die?

That question made my memories come rushing back with such force I felt like I had been hit by a motorbike. Not a train or bus, a motorbike. Why a motorbike? Because they are badass. And even in death, your have to keep up appearances, right?

...Right?

As I mentioned earlier, I died on a Wednesday. Now I think about it, that is damn depressing. Half way through the school week, Wednesday is the day you cry 'WHY ME GOD?' as you struggle through with your almost dead body, wanting to end it all.

I hated Wednesdays but not because of school since, I didn't go. Well, RARELY went.

My school thought it was because of family issues, drugs and all that crap. It wasn't that at all. I was in all honestly a little messed up in the head. Not a disability but just this stupid screaming voice in my head wanting me to be rebellious and screw my chances of having a good life.

All my friends (also stupid truants just like me) said it was all because you only live once and my brain was telling me not to spend the beginning of it in a classroom and then an office somewhere. But it couldn't of been that since I always felt the guilt and regret that someone with a 'live everyday like its your last' shouldn't feel.

I wasn't an idiot. I got good grades when I actually went into school. I knew what I was doing was wrong. And yet, I still did it. Like an idiot.

The reason I hated Wednesdays was that my school had arranged for me to have therapy sessions on that day. And it was in those therapy sessions I not only had major guilt trips but had to constantly deny my family were the ones who had made me this way and that I didn't take drugs.

My family were great people. My mom was a no nonsense but loving woman, my dad a goofy lovable man and my elder brother a smart happy boy.

The fact I was constantly letting them down made me feel a hell of a lot guiltier.

And, on Wednesday, the day I had these stupid therapy sessions, I died.

* * *

About an hour before I died I had been with my friends. "Hey, crazy chick!" One of them had called out to me from the swings we had been on all day, skipping school again. Being the only girl with this group of boys (I was one of those girls who made friends better with boys than I did girls but not because I was socially awkward at that crap, more because I didn't give two shits about people the same gender as me) I turned, withdrawing the cigarette from my mouth.

What? I said I didn't do drugs, not smoke!

"What?"

He snickered. "I said chick, not cross dressing girl!"

I glared at him, flicking away my cigarette. I had short hair, dyed black simply because I liked it that way and I rarely wore skirts. Part of me had always wondered whether it would have been better if I had just been born a boy in the first place with me having no girly habits in any way. "Do you want to get fucking punched?"

"Calm yourself, I was I only joking!" the boy (his name was Max I believed) reassured me with a grin. "You going to that therapy shit today?"

"Fuck that Suzzi!" someone else shouted. "If you do go they'll probably lock you up somewhere being as crazy as you are!"

I had flipped him off, laughter exploding around the group as I did so. "If anyone's going to get locked up, it's you," I sneered as I stood up from the swings. "I'll give them the hint whilst I'm there."

"Oooooh, I'm so scared!" Another guffaw of laughter. It wasn't easy to ignore them and, as I exited the park, I had found myself grinning as they yelled their goodbyes. It didn't take me long to get there and, having time to kill, I bought some food from the shop.

Ah, munchies! I could munch on you forever...

It was as I was stuffing my face I saw a man exiting the therapist's building and smirked.

He probably thought that therapist was a nutcase too...

I was wrong though. I realised this as the man suddenly ran towards me ands swung his fist back.

This guy was a REAL nutcase.

To be truthful, I had been in my fair share of fights, winning most of them. But even with this experience, I would have never dodged that punch.

It smacked me hard in the face, more specifically the forehead. Someone screamed as I fell backwards, still confused about what the hell was happening and half thinking it was a dream. My head hit the floor with a sickening thud and then it all went black.

And that was that. My life had ended abruptly.

You read about this stuff, these tragic incidents where people are randomly attacked and felled in one punch. And, right now as I stand here wherever here is with the creepy smiley woman and remembering everything that had just happened to me, I should probably be self pitying myself.

Instead, I was frustrated at myself. Frustrated about how I had done nothing really good before dying. Frustrated about how I had never really changed my life around. Frustrated at how if I had just gone to school and stopped being this terrible person, I could be living right now.

"Susanne Alleson?" I looked up at the smiling woman and then down at the dictionary. Up. Down. Up. Dow-

Fuck, I really need to stop doing that.

Wait, how the hell does she know my name?

"I know many things about you!" she told me happily.

Oh? Like what?

"Fifteen years old, a tomboy and dead!"

...That is depressing you know?

"I apologize!" She told me cheerfully.

You don't sound very sorry...wait, are you reading my mind?

"Very much so!"

_...WHAT THE FUCK?_

Ah, I see the earlier pattern of my words has returned...

"Please refrain from such language!" she scolded me lightly as I began to stare at her. She looks...familiar...really familiar...

My head suddenly pulsed with pain and I scrunched my eyes up, a groan of pain escaping my lips. "Fucking nutcase..." I muttered in references to the guy who had punched me, opening my eyes to see the smiley woman now standing uncomfortably close to me. _Oi. Ever heard of personal space?_

She ignored me.

Well, at least I think she did since she is a mind reader...

"You did die from internal bleeding so I suppose it would be natural for you to acquire brain damage!"

...Does this chick even know how damaging the crap that comes out of her mouth is?

"I am only stating facts!"

Yeah, DAMAGING FACTS!

I've got brain damage now! Brain damage and I'm DEAD! Also, who the FUCK are you? And if you tell me you are god, I will FLIP. Gods are meant to be sympathetic, all knowing and comforting people. Not smiley, oblivious and damaging people!

"I am not god."

THANK THE LORD THEN.

Wait...where the hell am I?

...Admittedly, I should have been probably wondering about that earlier. But I was kind of distracted by being told I'm dead, remembering my own death and then discovering I might have brain damage. But hang on, if I'm dead why would having brain damage matter?

Ugh, I don't understand this at all...

"Now, we must be getting along!" 'Smileatron' told me, clasping her hands together making me twitch at the noise.

Get the hell out of my face damn it! Then we'll talk!

"No time for that I'm afraid!" she clasped my hands and shook them, still exuberating happiness.

I could almost see the sparkles coming off her.

"It was really nice to meet you and I hope you like living my life as much as I do yours!"

Well it was terrible meeting you and-_what the FUCK are you on about; living my life? Enjoying it?_

None of those things make any sense to me.

"Goodbye Susanne Alleson!"

Wait, where the hell do you think YOU'RE going! You still need to explain what the hell is going on here!

In my slight panic, I moved to grab her only to have my eyes burnt by bright light.

The sight of some random guy dressed in some blue dress thing with a medical mask over his mouth then greeted me.

'Sup. Now, where the fuck am I?

Instead of saying something that sounded remotely NEAR that, it came out as 'unwhargab huggea prrrraah'

The guy gave me a look that said 'the fuck is that even meant to sound like' and passed me over to someone else who rubbed me with a towel. It was then I noticed I was covered in blood or at least something that LOOKED like it.

OH GOD, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME? DID I KILL SOMEONE OR SOMETHING?

But, if it was that nutcase I shall feel NO remorse.

I then noticed another thing.

Why is everyone a...giant?

Now, as I mentioned earlier, I'm not an idiot. Well, I am but not grade wise. So, when saw my own chubby fingers as I lifted my hand up to do something (I hadn't thought it through to be honest), I figured out I was no longer a fifteen years old.

I was a baby. A fucking self-aware baby.

As I tried to get my head around this new revelation-I'M A FUCKING SELF-AWARE BABY. HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT- I was passed to yet another person who, upon seeing her face, made me freeze.

She was beautiful.

Not like a model was with makeup on and a figure to die for but just...beautiful. She in all honesty looked like a goddess with honey colored hair and soft grey eyes that looked at me only with love. "My daughter..." Ohmai, even her VOICE is perfect?

...Wait. Did she just say 'my daughter'? Does this mean I am a goddess's daughter? And goddess's speak Japanese?

ASDFGHJKLWHAT?

A man then made his way over to my goddess mother and he draped an arm round her shoulder, giving them an affectionate squeeze. "She's got your nose," he whispered, one of his hands then reaching over to touch my head.

I glared at him. THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?

"Your brother's feistiness too Hatsumi!" the man with blue eyes and dark brown hair laughed, 'Hatsumi' smiling.

"Naoki, I sincerely hope not. Ryo and Kohiro-oni-kun are more than enough on their own..."

Naoki (who I guess is my new dad) shuddered a little before bending down and giving his partner a kiss.

Oh, get a room PUHLEASE!

They were thankfully interrupted by a loud yell. "EEEEXXXXTTTTWWWEEEEMMMEEE!"

ARRRGGGHH, MY EARS! THEY ARE BLEEEEEEEDDIING!

There was a flash of silver followed by a man with the same colour for his hair and honey coloued eyes. With one look I could tell he was related to my mother, both having the same heart shaped faces. "Sorry, I took my eyes off him for a second and he ran off!" the man apologized sheepishly, Naoki groaning.

"_Kohiro_..."

Hatsumi continued to smile brightly. "It can't be helped now Naoki. Anyway, Ryo probably couldn't wait to meet his new sister so why shouldn't we let him see her? Kohiro-oni-kun, would you put Ryo on the bed for me?"

So he's her brother and my uncle...

Wait, I have a big brother again?! FUCK! I WANTED A YOUNGER ONE!

Kohiro lifted up a small boy who had a plaster over his nose and a grin on his face. "EXTWEME!" he repeated in his childish voice. The boy couldn't have been any older than two, perhaps even younger, and he literally gave of a shock wave of energy to everyone around him.

A hyper brother? Ohh boy...

"Ryo," my mum began softly. "This is your new sister."

'Ryo' looked at me, his eyes seeming to burn with excitement. "EXTWEME sister?"

"Yes," and it was her next words that sent me into shock more than anything else had done today. "Your extreme new sister, Sasagawa Kyoko."

...Not even a million words can describe how screwed I, the tomboy through and through, is now after having become the most girly girl in the whole of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The girl I despise with all my heart. The girl that I had seen when I had died who was super cheerful. The girl I was now forced to live as.

_...THAT FUCKING SPARKLY BITCH! _

.

.

.

.

.

_And as the wheels of fate turn against us, remember this : It's destiny my love. Destiny and a chicken._

* * *

I** FINISHED :D oh gawd, this chapter was so difficult to write! But the final part made it all worthwhile...XD So, this chapter was pretty slow and boring -_-* Hopefully it will be more fun next time! Also, Suzzi is in fact the name of one of my friends and I suddenly just went 'OOOH, THAT'S A COOL NAME'. Spur of the moment my dears, spur of the moment~ I wrote this on google docs too. A big pain to do on the iPad but worth it in a way :) Also, do not feel in any way forced to write that you liked it. If it is crap, tell me. First point of view and seriousness is not something I have done much of in regards to fanfiction so go full out on complaining about how much I failed~!**

**P.S. For those interested, the next chapter of DVFTI will come out incredibly soon so don't you worry that I'll never get my crackiness back after writing this! :D**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**For the chicken of destiny~**

**Discoabc~**


	2. It's becoming very confusing

**I am actually surprised about how many favorites I got in such a short time when I was mentally preparing myself for all of you guys to kick me right back to the crack I know so well to write XD The chapters in this will get longer, more interesting and hopefully more humorous but right now I'm just throwing this all out here!**

* * *

**Reviewer Quote (the only one *turns away dramatically*)**

**First! My eyes sting from staying up that long to notice this. I deserve this. - Must-see-EVERYTHING (oh god, you cracked me up in the morning WHEN I WAS JET LAGGED XD)**

* * *

Once my new family had left me mostly alone albeit my new mum Hatsumi who had to stay with me since...she's my mum, I made a list about everything I knew.

1. I was in KHR.

2. I was somehow reborn as girly Kyoko.

3. My brother was Ryohei and would make me deaf.

4. I was going to get involved with the mafia.

5. FUCK, I WAS GOING TO GET INVOLVED IN THE MAFIA!

6. I finally knew about the Sasagawa family properly.

7. Tsuna was going to fall in love with me and his confession to me would start off his journey as a mafia boss.

8. My existence is pretty depressing.

Number 7 concerned me the most. Sure, I didn't mind Tsuna but he was going to fall in love with ME unless I did something about it.

Which I would. Because I don't really want to become a mafia boss's wife. So it's not surprising my second top concern was getting involved with the mafia. Mentioned twice I believe in the list... Really, reading about the mafia is fine. Dreaming about being in the mafia is fine. Being in the mafia is NOT fine.

Knowing me though, it will happen with my crazy rebellious mind. I had thought I would forget about being rebellious as soon as I saw my new mum. I didn't want to disappoint her like I had my last one, my last loving no nonsense one I would never see again, and yet...even lying in Hatsumi's arms with what should be peaceful content, I felt like doing something crazy again.

It scared me a little.

* * *

A couple of days later and I was home, or at least in my new home. My room was fairly big and I was laid down in a cradle, my ceiling painted with skyscrapers. I supposed it was a reference to my name: Kyoko-child of the capital city.

Funny how Namimori wasn't actually that big a town.

I started to contemplate my situation more as I lay there, trying very hard to ignore the harsh sunlight peeking through the blinds. Seriously, who puts their child to bed at THREE O'CLOCK? Crazy people...

My family was nice, I mused. My mum was a goddess in every way possible and had the wonderful talent of making everyone who met her love her completely with her gorgeous smile. Naoki, my dad, was more quiet than most but had in the past couple of days often picked me up and given me invaluable pieces of advice.

When I say invaluable, I mean pretty useless most of the time.

But, even so, I found myself loving him and his affection towards everyone in our family.

My uncle, Kohiro, was quite obviously Ryohei's role model being a boxer himself. My brother would often follow him about, eyes shining with admiration as our uncle would describe some of his fights with spectacular enthusiasm, such so that even my parents would pause to hear him. However, it was clear my mum worried for him and did not like his profession one bit. Her constant worrying reminded me a little of Real-Kyoko's concern for Ryohei and my past brother's for me.

The thought of him made my eyes sting.

Ryohei was a good brother considering his age. Although he would definitely make me deaf, he would talk to me at length even with his limited word vocabulary and his face would light up if I even smiled a little.

In my cradle, I turned onto my side, determined to stay awake. When I slept after all, I had nightmares about my past family and woke up crying. It was the first time in years I had even cried in front of other people and that only added onto my despair that already seemed bottomless.

Depression...

My bedroom door then swung open and, on reflex, I snapped my eyes shut as soft footsteps made their way over to my cradle. After all, if my eyes were open when somebody walked into the room, they usually pulled faces and spoke random garble crap, which made me look at them as if they were crazy. "PSSST!" Exaggerated whispering made me pry open my eyes to see Ryohei smiling at me, his hands curled around something I couldn't see. "Kwoko sad! Kwoko cry at sleepy time! Wyohei give Kwoko sweetie to make her happy!" Passing the wrapped candy through the bars of my cradle, he then pumped a fist in the air. "EXTWEME!"

I watched as he rushed off again, my brother turning back only once at the doorway to grin at me before disappearing. Not quite knowing why, my eyes stung again and I was forced to close them before I started to cry.

That night I had no nightmares, chubby fingers firmly grasping the sweet.

...But the next morning when my mum found the sweet, my dad was blamed and I discovered my mum had the fury of a goddess too.

* * *

I sat in the light of the window, watching my dad try to keep track of twenty or so two year olds who were all running about in somewhat amusement. It was as you may have guessed Ryohei's birthday and as a result our house was filled with small children running around and screaming and throwing food everywhere. I probably would have hated in my past life but I decided that actually being a spectator who had no obligations to do anything was rather entertaining.

"WYOHEI WINS AGAIN!" My attention was then captured by my brother throwing fake money up into the air, several kids whining and a few crying.

Yes. They were playing Monopoly.

Two years olds were playing fucking Monopoly.

Sure, they didn't have a clue what the rules were but still, what kind of toddler looks at Monopoly and goes 'ME WANNA PLAY THAT'?

...Apparently my brother.

As I started to question the meaning of life because of this stupidity, the light that had been shining onto my back was suddenly cut off and I twisted round to frown at my mum. "Sorry, did I interrupt your sunbathing, Kyoko?" she asked me with her soft smile, I unable to resist the urge to grin back.

She seemed to realize I was smarter than the average baby and often talked normally with me despite the fact I was unable to reply. I understood Japanese fairly well but speaking it was a little harder and I was focusing a lot of my efforts in trying to pick it up before actually starting to speak it. For now then, my mum had to read my expressions instead, something she was surprisingly good at.

Then again, she was a goddess.

Picking me up as Naoki entered the room yet again, exhausted and covered in cake, we both rose an eyebrow at him. "Don't give me that look," he warned. "These kids are more than enough to handle let alone your condescending gazes!"

My mum laughed. "We're only teasing you darling~!" she cooed, patting him on the cheek with the hand not holding me.

I sniggered at this making my dad scowl. "Yes, and you can stop already darling!"

The two of us laughed again as the door to the living room swung open. "Guess who's here?!"

All of the two year olds turned around and let out a shriek of joy. "KOHIRO-OJI-SAN!" They all ran at him, Ryohei being the only one to actually get a hug, as he was the 'EXTWEME BIRTHDAY BOY' after all. My dad looked at his brother in law as if an angel had been born from within his hellish nightmare.

"I guessed you could use some help," my uncle winked before waving at me. I smiled back although it ended up looking like more an evil smirk.

Seriously, I spent forever in front of a mirror attempting to achieve Real-Kyoko's sparkly smile. I ended up looking like a serial killer. A baby one at that.

Ah well. at least that crosses off me being Tsuna's 'sun'. Unless he likes his suns to look like they are about to destroy the world.

Heehee.

Kohiro then sat the group of excited two year olds down and began to tell another of his gripping boxer tales. This guy should honestly become a professional storyteller or something. He's that good at telling stories like that. Also, he's great with kids.

...Why is this guy still single again?

After we had heard Kohiro winning the tournament cup, fighting against three other boxers at once and winning and being named one of the up and coming young boxers of Japan in the news, Ryohei finally opened his presents, our uncle's of course being the first opened. Ripping open the yellow wrapping paper (oh, yellow, haha), my brother's mouth dropped open. As did my mother's. "BOXING GLOVES?!"

Ryohei started screaming with delight at this, Hatsumi turning on my uncle so fast it made me disorientated. WOAH. BE CAREFUL. BABY HERE. "You bought him boxing gloves?!" she cried, clearly dismayed.

"Come on Umi," Kohiro called my mother by her nickname and closed one eye, assuming a pleading pose. "Ryo's been begging me to teach him boxing properly since he could learn to speak! Anyway, they were mine when I won my first tournament and now they are too small for me, I at least want him to have them!"

"But Kohiro..." she bit her lip anxiously however my dad silenced her, swinging his arm round her shoulders and almost hitting me.

HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE LEARNT ANYTHING?

"They are definitely too big for Ryo anyway so he won't properly use them for a while yet. Anyway, it'll be a good way for him to let off steam and keep fit!" he pointed out with a smile. "Let him have his fun, it's his birthday after all!"

After a moment or two, my mum eventually sighed. "Oh go on then!"

I just about saw my uncle and dad high fiving each other behind my mum's back before they winked at me.

In response, I gave them my evil smile.

* * *

At Christmas we celebrated like we did for all our celebrations: Kohiro came over and we stuffed our faces together.

I had come to at this point love the fact my uncle lived so nearby and I saw him at LEAST once a week, Ryohei getting boxing lessons from him every Saturday. Often I went with him with my parents and watched as my brother attempted to destroy a punching bag in my uncle's garage-converted-gym without much success.

It was great that my family was so close since I had drifted so far away from my last family in my last life. To have such comfort nearby all the time...

Part of me wondered why I had ever rejected it before.

Anyway, that Christmas my brother received a signed poster from Muhammad Ali with the words 'Don't quit. Suffer now and live the rest of your life as a champion' printed on it. I could see the fire burning inside of by brother grow even bigger as my mum complained a little about Kohiro bringing her son up to be a boxing fanatic too, my uncle apologizing sheepishly and my dad laughing. But, when it came to my present from my uncle, which I managed to open myself, I glared at it.

A pink teddy bear in a tutu.

For around a minute I simply glowered at the offending object before, for the first time in my new life, stood up without support, walked easily over to my flabbergasted uncle, threw it down in his lap and said 'No' very firmly, then turning back round and going back to my mothers lap.

That made for a very excitable Christmas Day, my mum cooing about how proud she was of me, Ryohei yelling that I was so 'EXTWEME' and my dad laughing at my stunned uncle.

The very next day, Kohiro returned the offending item and instead presented me with far too big boxing gloves instead. But he had the last laugh in the end when I discovered they were in fact hot pink.

.

.

.

.

_When we started, it was based on lies. It's changing now. There are no secrets in the business. You've got to come with the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. It's becoming very confusing._

* * *

**Finished again! And another quote relevant to the chapter, a boxing quote~ I love Kohiro! I want him to be my boxing obsessed uncle :D Also Ryohei is the cutest little thing since 'EXTWEME' forever.**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**Muhammad Ali compels you~**

**Discoabc~**


	3. Give the truth an EXTREME makeover

**A lot of you are reading and not reviewing...I FEEL UNLOVED (TTATT) Nah, just kidding. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

**Reviewer quotes:**

'**WYOHEI IS SO EWTEMELY KAWAII TO THE EXTWEME!' - Fem-Hibari Kyoya**

* * *

It's funny how quickly time passes when you are a kid. Usually it's the other way round with time passing quicker when you are an adult but for me, as a kid it was faster. It was probably because for the first two years of my life, I was always occupied with _something_.

Yes, I did force myself to read books and at least try to prepare myself for when I was older and had the stronger impulsion to do rebellious things as, if I managed to make myself super smart now, it wouldn't matter as much as it would if I became an idiot.

Luckily for me, my family wasn't the type to boast about their relatives and let me just do my thing without many intruding comments. So, after around a year and a bit of just studying, I had learnt how to create a bomb (yes, A FUCKING BOMB) in my bedroom using simple everyday household objects, sell it online to people I was certain wouldn't use it for too terrible means and then wipe any trace of me having even made the deal.

I know, I know. If I had known what a years worth of straight studying without any long breaks would pay off, I would have gone to school everyday in my past life!

Well...probably.

So, by the time I was two years old, I had become a millionaire. Actually, my parents technically became millionaires since I put the money in their bank. I could take it out anytime I wanted but it was easier for them to have it rather than me. It made it harder for the bomb deals to be tracked back to me after all as they were just a random family who believed they had gotten a 'sudden pay rise' with me slowly bleeding the money in, completely unsuspicious to anyone who would be searching for me.

Also, have you TRIED making a bank account when you are a two year old? I assume not and if you have then you are more than a genius. To finish my point, trying to make a bank account when you are so young is a bitch to do. Sure I can hack and make bombs but making a fake identity only to have them become a so suddenly millionaire is sort of suspicious.

This slightly/majorly illegal dealing thing I had going on was good in more way than one though: it kept me from thinking about other rebellious crap. Though I am pretty certain this whole thing would come back to bite me, especially when Reborn showed up. But, as long as I pretend I know nothing as Ryohei goes of beating people up with sparkly sun flames and extreme-ness, it should all be fiiiine.

Hopefully.

As I contemplated this all along with how the fuck I actually could make a bomb so easily, my mother fixed my kimono, humming a soft Japanese tune under her breath. My hatred of girly things was still there but kimonos can be badass so I approve of them. Anyway, my one was black with red flowers and a white ribbon so I looked like some evil ghost vampire toddler about to suck some blood or something, especially when I did my evil smirk thing. Muwhahahaha.

My hair was still thin considering how young I was but I could see how much it resembled my mum's hair colour already: honey brown with slight curls here and there. I had my father's mouth for definite but he looked less evil and scheming than I did and my uncle's eyes that matched my hair.

It was funny in a way how I looked so much more like my uncle than I did my father. But my mother was always telling me how I looked like her mom, my grandmother.

I had met them a few times apparently but they lived in a different country so it wasn't strange I couldn't remember them with how little I had seen of them.

Still being an infant thought, my cheeks were annoyingly chubby but it did make me look like some adorable slightly fat angel as long as I didn't smile. Which, of course, I exploited whenever I could if sweets were involved.

"Checking yourself out in the mirror?" My mum asked me when she had finished fixing my clothes. I usually did them myself but kimonos are hard to put on! The last time I tried I had to be cut out of the material, Ryohei laughing his head off and I was not willing to get through such humiliation again. EVER.

I snorted in response to my mum's question. "I am a two year old. I am meant to be unaware of my physical appearance or simply not care as I shall be called cute no matter what."

"Meant to be, but are you?"

"Oh no, I spend hours every day just trying to check whether my non existent make up has been applied correctly."

"Good to know you are so aware of your looks," she smiled at me as she swirled my thin hair up into a bun, sticking a fake red flower into it to keep it in place. "I was beginning to worry that you were trying not to use cosmetics to look pretty at your age!" she feigned a look of horror.

I considered sticking out my tongue but thought better of it, doing an evil look instead.

She frowned. "Please tell me you aren't scheming again..."

"What do you mean?" I assumed a look of innocence.

"Last time you used that 'purposefully look evil' smirk, you almost destroyed the kitchen."

"For science," I responded absentmindedly.

"Kyo..." Hatsumi gave me a stern look. "You put ten light bulbs in the oven."

"For science," I repeated.

" Ryo was yelling about how extreme it was and the neighbors thought he was being murdered, he made such a racket."

"For science."

The beautiful woman sighed. "I don't care whether it was for science or not, just please tell me you aren't scheming right now, Kyo."

"I'm not," I reassured her making her breath out in relief. "Yet."

"Kyo!" she huffed making me snigger a little.

"I'm not, I promise!"

My mum shook her head, murmuring something about me being impossible and pushing me out of her room and down the stairs where Ryohei, Naoki and Kohiro were waiting, all dressed in their MANLY kimonos. The last picked me up and grinned at me. "Looking wonderful as ever princess!" he said in a joking tone, knowing how anything girly made me turn sour.

It had reminded me of Gamma when he first said it but now it was so normal for me, I sometimes wondered if Gamma ever said that and I was nearby that I might turn myself, thinking he was referring to me.

Which would be somewhat embarrassing. But, I didn't want to meet him so...yeah. No offence.

"This is going to be so EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled excitedly. I somewhat missed his cute mispronunciation of 'r's and other letters amongst a few more things but he was still pretty adorable. Seriously, when he was interested in something his eyes would light up like fireworks and I would often be mesmerized by his eyes.

Although I loved my uncle's eyes and thus my own, his grey ones always seemed to look much more lit up than my own. Strange since grey is meant to be a really boring monotone colour.

My dad's eyes were by far the best though. I wished I had his sparkling blue ones that twinkled. Yes, TWINKLED.

HOLY SHIT, I WANT THEM SO BAAAAD!

I may be a tomboy but I do appreciate the awesomeness of beautiful _eyes_.

We all walked out of the house, my mum and I in those uncomfortable sandals that made me want to scream bloody murder. But then my cute act would be ruined and I would no longer be able to SCHEME.

Scheming was part of the reason the years went by so quickly too.

The festival was nearby the river so we didn't have to walk very far, our house not ages and ages away. I talked to Ryohei quite happily about boxing, something I had never really been interested in before I died.

But if I didn't know boxing I would be considered dead to Kohiro so...yeah.

When we reached the festival, I had a mini OHMAIGAWDTHISISAWESOME moments since sometimes I just remembered I was in JAPAN and I could go to these things EASILY and, when I was older, cosplay as someone EPIC.

Yes I was a rebellious bitch in my past life but I had interests okay? Don't judge me!

Of course, minutes after having entered there, my mum had already found a friend and was making me wait with her whilst she chatted. Not the boys. Just me.

...WHY? JUST...WHY?

Admittedly though, when I looked properly at my mum's friend, I became mesmerized for a while. She was definitely beautiful but in a very different way to my mother's own beauty.

If I were to describe my mum, I would say she was like warm light as cheesy as it sounds. Honey colored hair and soft grey eyes that just seemed to emit sunlight or something, that was exactly what my mum was like. But this woman was more akin to delicate snow. She had almost completely white skin, not like skin white but paper white. Her jet black hair didn't put any colour back into her skin, neither did her bright red lipstick. She also wore a black kimono but with white, red and purple flowers, a red cloth wound round her slim waist.

With her hair scraped back into a bun with pins and a traditional comb, she looked exactly like she had stepped out of a Japanese history book.

An, as Ryohei would put it, EXTREMELY WELL MAINTAINED history book.

It was very hard not to gawk at her. I mean, even her speech was old fashioned! Her and Basil would actually be able to understand each other! EASILY!

"This is Alouette-san," My mum then introduced the woman making me deadpan.

...Really? A typical traditional Japanese looking woman has a foreign name? IS THIS A JOKE?

"This is my daughter, Kyoko," Hatsumi then introduced me, I bowing my head a little respectfully. My mum beamed at this, Alouette also raising her eyebrows in mild surprise.

"Your daughter seems to be very well taught in etiquette," the woman commented. Well, at least I think she said that. Old Japanese is confusing damn it!

"She is a bright young girl for her age," my mum replied happily.

The two women began to talk about how long since they had last seen each other and had it been that long and that was just impossible and blah and blah and blah.

My attention wandered as I shifted from foot to foot, eyes drifting from stall to stall and stomach rumbling. I had money in a small bag, a substantial amount (probably enough to buy half of everything on sale here at the festival but thieves rarely targeted young children knowing that they wouldn't have much. Oh how mistaken you are~) so I could go off and buy something before they noticed I was gone. After all, when a girl needs to eat, a girl needs to EAT.

I had only taken one step towards the stalls giving off such a beautiful smell that tempted my empty stomach when I was stopped by a voice cutting crisply through the air. "Kyo!"

Turning, part of me wondering why my mum sounded so strange, I then froze.

It clicked into place then. Alouette's name made complete sense when I thought about it. _Alouette, gentille alouette, je te plumerai_. It was a French song, which was actually a threat to pluck feathers from a poor bird. It was probably the only French language lesson I had paid attention to but I'm getting off topic.

Alouette was French for Skylark.

Hibari was Japanese for Skylark.

_Well fuck._

I tried not to gawk at Hibari's four-year-old self who was dressed in a purple kimono. Another manly one though. Those boys and their manly kimonos...

He looked in all honesty like he had just murdered someone because they had served him cold tea or something. As a result, the mental image of him doing that made it very hard to resist smiling and looking completely EVIL. And scheming.

My mum would kill me for the scheming part.

"Where have you been?" Alouette asked, her eyes narrowed. I could see the resemblance now, both with the same jet black hair and blue-grey eyes I hadn't noticed the older woman even had earlier, so taken aback by her...paleness. "I told you not to go very far away and you disappeared in an instant."

Hibari, with one eye trained suspiciously on me, inclined his head slightly. "I apologize."

APOLOGIZE? HIBARI? PFFFFT!

"it doesn't matter now does it? As long as he's safe now." My mum smiled warmly at Hibari, the boy glaring up at her.

The only people who wouldn't be safe when he was missing were his ENEMIES.

"I know! How about you two talk to each other whilst Alouette-san and I catch up with each other?" she pushed Hibari gently towards me.

His face: get your hand off of my shoulder right now or I will remove it from your arm.

I resisted another snigger.

The two women then moved a few meters away as they chatted, Hibari staring me down for a few moments, the clear look of disgust that he was being forced to talk to a snotty toddler taking over his face.

YOU ARE A TODDLER TOO DAMMIT. ALSO, I AM NOT SNOTTY.

After a minute or so, he then just walked off leaving me to stare after him. I weighed up my options.

A. Stay here and listen to boring chit chat of mothers.

B. Go follow Hibari and scheme. Also, FOOD.

It didn't take me long to make a decision. In fact, my stomach had already made it long ago.

Catching up to the strolling Hibari, he glared at me. "Go away herbivore."

Remembering how I had acted around my male friends, I snorted without thinking. "Yeah, and go where? Back to the boring mother meeting?"

He seemed to take slight offence to that. "Do not talk about my mother in such a way, herbivore."

"My mother is there too. And if you found it so interesting, you could have stayed."

His lips twisted into a slight sneer. "Go away," he hissed. I ignored him (ohmaigawd, I am such a genius) and turned to the stall in front of me, pulling out some money from my bag and paying for some candy floss. The man smirked when he saw I was a little kid and only passed me back half the change. And that ticked me off. Sure, I was in the money, money, money but I hate it when older guys think you are stupid just because you are a kid! I might be a super smart kid but STILL.

Glaring at him, I held out my hand. "Give me my change."

"I have little girlie~ now go run along to your mummy!" he sniggered as he handed over my candy floss.

I twitched. GIVE ME MY FUCKING MONEY YOU BASTARD. "You gave me exactly half my required change. Give me the rest of it."

Now I could feel Hibari's gaze burning into the back of my skull but I was so absorbed in thinking up various ways to kill the guy, I barely noticed. I bet you cute Real-Kyoko didn't have to put up with this shit! Why are they being a bastard now then, HUH? "Stop wasting my time and go back to your mummy already!" The man, now beginning to get irritated, glared at me. "Stupid kid..."

At this I snapped. I'm not known for the best patience and temper after all. "Give me my FUCKING money you ugly ASSHOLE 'cause I am not taking any more bullshit from you! Did you learn to count in school because it sure as hell looks like you were at the bottom of every class right now, stupid bastard!"

In hindsight I probably shouldn't of started swearing in front of Hibari but desperate times call for desperate measures AND I WANT MY MONEY BACK. "W-what the hell did you just call me?" The man did a sort of double take to check that I was indeed a two year old and was swearing at him before assuming an angry scowl. "Get lost already!" he rose a fist and shook it menacingly at me but I only yawned. Fuck, I'm sleepy now...

Sleepy when getting threatened. The hell is wrong with me?

"If you punch me then you will get arrested for child abuse and violent nature towards other citizens of the public. There are also many witnesses here to see such a crime and the jury would without doubt be on my side. So think twice you stupid bastard and give me my fucking money already."

Surprisingly enough, he ignored me and swung his fist at me. I was prepared to dodge it as I was being groomed to be an epic boxer from birth however, before I could do so, the punch was stopped easily by Hibari.

Oi. I could handle that. And don't yawn! I did it earlier and so I'll sue you god dammit! Get your own 'I am bored by your bullshit' action!

"Hey," Hibari's eyes then narrowed dangerously, his grip on the man's fist tightening so that he let out a wince of pain. "Cheating others from their money is unacceptable in Namimori."

Hibari who was now wearing a predatory grin on his face as I ate my candy floss then pushed the man out of the stall. See Hibari? You can look bored without yawning! I'm imaginative, you are yawn...ey...

The fuck am I on again?

Kicking the guy behind his stall, I followed after them so I wasn't kidnapped or something. I was a cute little kid after all and without Hibari to look evil around me, I would be helpless!

Yeah, a lie, I always looked like I was about to take over the world or...something...which I probably was going to do at this rate. Something is definitely up with me...

As Hibari began to beat the guy senseless pretty much because he could, I then popped back into the stall and took back my change. Also some consolation money for the hold up. And when I say some...

God I am one sneaky bitch!

Once I had returned, the other guy had already ran far, far away, Hibari looking disappointed like someone had stolen candy from him or something.

...LIKE HELL YOU ARE HAVING MINE BITCH.

Really, it's very difficult to be scared of someone who looks like they should be carrying a teddy bear and shouting 'MUMMY' even if they are the feared Hibari Kyoya. "Herbivore," he then began as I only then tried to question how he had beaten the older guy up. He's four and that guy was like twenty something. Whaaaaaaaaat? "How do you know such things?"

Realizing he was referring to my display of intelligence earlier, I shrugged._ Oh, I'm just a fifteen year old in a two year olds body and know your entire future because you are meant to be a fictional character but you needn't worry about that._ "I'm just that extreme."

* * *

I stayed Hibari for most of the festival. We had a beneficial relationship, I would get food and even more money I had started off with and Hibari would get to beat up people who would try and cheat me out of my money. Our conversations were limited to Hibari questioning my intelligence and me just proving my extremeness alongside asking him a few things.

Of course, he wouldn't answer my questions but then again, I wasn't really answering his.

When we got to the eleventh or so unlucky stall runner, I started running my fingers through the cash I had 'earnt' with a Japanese mask partially covering my face, a charm attached to the cloth round my waist, sparklers hanging out of my bag along with a water gun and takoyaki on a stick in my mouth.

I now understand why Lambo has such an obsession with them...

About to get going to find more crap to buy, I suddenly heard a familiar noise and blinked.

"EEEEEEEEE..."

Was that...?

"EEEEEEEEEEE..."

Oh fuck me...

"EEEEEEEEXXXXTTTTRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEMMMMMEEEEE!" Ryohei suddenly came racing towards us, I moving out of the way and Hibari simply holding out his fist so my brother ran straight into it, it smacking him right in the face and knocking him sprawling onto the floor.

Ooh, that's gonna hurt in the morning...

Ryohei seemed unaffected though and sat up immediately, eyes shining at his attacker who seemed bored by the whole thing. "THAT WAS SO EXTREME! JOIN MY BOXING CLUB!"

The raven haired boy's eyes narrowed. "I doubt someone of your age even has a boxing club."

For a moment, Ryohei looked stumped and stroked his chin thoughtfully like Kohiro did when he was thinking. "THEN JOIN IT IN THE FUTURE TO THE EXTREME!"

"I don't want to," came the quick, disinterested reply.

"I DON'T CARE!"

Hibari twitched. I tried very hard not to die from laughter then and there. "Herbivore, I will bite you to death to death if you do not discard your delusions of me joining any club of yours," he hissed.

Ryohei blinked. "WHAT DOES DELUSIONS MEAN TO THE EXTREME?"

At this I could not contain my chuckles any more and burst out laughing almost hysterically. Hibari shot me a glare as if to say 'I'll kill you if you don't stop laughing you annoying little midget' of which I ignored completely, otherwise occupied with falling down due to too much laughter.

And spectacularly too if I say so myself.

"KYOKO!" Ryohei then gasped. "ARE YOU OKAY TO THE EXTREME?"

I gave him the thumbs up as I continued to laugh, so much so I sounded evil as usual. Yep, I'm definitely going to take over the world at rate. Muwhahahaha~

My brother then puffed his chest out proudly, arms crossed. "That's my sister you know! She's extremely extreme!"

As I giggled, Hibari actually turned to raise an eyebrow at me, clearly reading 'you are related to this idiot?'

Of course I am! We are both extremely extreme after all! Now, I must remember to say that every time I introduce myself: Sasagawa Kyoko, EXTREMELY EXTREME MOTHERFUCKERS!

"Now, if you won't listen to my request..." Ryohei then pulled boxing gloves out of nowhere. "I'LL MAKE YOU LISTEN TO MY FISTS!"

Another yawn escaped the older boy's mouth. "I don't want to listen to your needless blabber or your weak fists."

Oh BURN~!

The silver haired brother of mine glowered angrily at him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Face twisted into a sneer, Hibari looked down at Ryohei despite the two having quite similar heights.

I dunno, maybe Hibari's sandals are higher than Ryohei? Okay, that's quite a strange thing to think about. I need to stop.

"I feel no need to repeat myself."

"THEN FEEL THE NEED!"

"I don't want to."

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGHHH!"

Just in time Kohiro came racing through the trees towards us, Naoki following him with an annoyed expression. "Ryo, stop it!" My uncle shouted, dragging my brother away.

"He insulted me Kohiro-oji-san!" he yelled, gesturing in Hibari's general direction.

"Even so...!" As my uncle scolded him, my dad came over to my...acquaintance and I, tugging leaves out of his dark hair.

"What on earth are you two doing here without an adult?" he demanded to know. "And Kyo, how did you get that stuff?!"

Mentally, I scowled. Damn it, now my nickname makes me think of Hibari all the time! After a moment of annoyed silence, I then breathed deeply and put one of my evil, scheming smiles. "I'm extremely extreme."

As Hibari yawned, my dad face palmed. "Yeah...extremely extreme in every sense..."

I continued to smile.

.

.

.

.

_Lie? Pfft, I never lie! But sometimes I like to just give the truth an EXTREME make over._

* * *

**So, Hibari got introduced along with his AWESOME mother who is traditional Japanese but French. Lolwut? XD I actually didn't plan on having her name mean skylark, I just wanted it to be a random bird for fun but after I chose her name to be Alouette, I found out its meaning which made me laugh so bad. As a result, her name is now Hibari Alouette, Skylark Skylark :D Don't worry if you start screaming about how stupid this is because I do know what I'm doing with my characters. Somewhat…**

* * *

**Review replies:**

**GeminiLand: A digital pineapple or cookie?! Damn it, do I have to decide? D: CAN'T I HAVE BOTH?**

**Fem-Hibari Kyoya: I DIG THESE FICSTOO! *high fives* I was literally dying from the cuteness when I wrote 'Wyohei' and his 'extwemeness'. IT'S SO CUTE IT BUUURRRNNNS! Awww, thank you! *hands tissue over* I was so certain I had failed! And I thank you greatly for the story warming gift! It brightens the whole fic up by putting it on the mantlepiece of...the...story… THAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE :D Now, you have no need to write sincerely at the end of your reviews! We know each other so well we could practically be sisters! :D**

**minususagi: Awww, thank you! *looks at virtual carrot* ...I SHALL TAKE THE RISK! *eats it* Now excuse me whilst I call an ambulance ahead of time… :D**

**ShinigamiinPeru: I know what you mean about life. They just barge in at the worst times! So rude… I'm glad you like this fic though! I thought it would be a complete fail but apparently not! AND GODSPEED ON YOUR READING :D**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**Prove you are extremely extreme~**

**Discoabc~**


	4. Pineapple and Cucumber

**It's past midday…I'm still in bed…jeeeettt laaaaaaag…**

* * *

**Reviewer quote/s**

'**Dear god, I can already see the chibi-squad of Ryohei, Hibari, and new-Kyoko... this will be chaos. And it will be beautiful to read.'-Notreallyaname (Guest)**

'**I see the birth of a beautiful and fruitful friendship between Kyo-chan and Kyo-kun 3'-Harlett**

* * *

I wasn't quite sure whether to be happy or not that the festival ended uneventfully. Sure, Ryohei did eventually get knocked out by Hibari who had gotten majorly pissed off by his yelling but there was no epic fight. It was just 'EXTREME', hard punch and silence~

Then again, Ryohei was only three years old and Hibari five so I'm not sure whether I should have expected anything else. And I had set my expectations pretty high with sparkly sun flames and multiplying cloud flames flying everywhere, speeches of how they would win not to be forgotten either.

When Hibari seemed to give me a 'you want to take me on too' glare, I tried my best to look oblivious and sparkly. Recently I have gained new respect for Real-Kyoko. She probably knew exactly what shit was going down but fooled everyone into thinking she didn't with just _sparkles_. If she were ever demanded to say where someone was with a gun placed to her head, she would just smile and sparkle obliviously making the guy leave her alone because he thought she knew nothing.

She was a fucking genius. Full stop.

However, my sparkly act didn't work and Hibari's eyes narrowed. "Stay out of my way," he ordered before pushing past me to his mother and adding his new name for me. "Strange herbivore."

And at that point I was torn between going 'yay, he thinks I'm strange and might stay away from me so I don't get into some crazy mafia shit' and 'GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! NOBODY CALLS ME STRANGE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!'

Instead of saying either of those things, I stayed silent, deciding instead to perfect my oblivious look by the time I got home. Of course that plan didn't work and I looked as evil and scheming as ever. Then again, I suppose that was good since I did do another bomb deal when I got home...

* * *

There were several things I had planned doing in this new life of mine, becoming a child genius, actually going to school and trying not to get any more involved with dangerous stuff that I already was (although I wasn't quite sure what trumped dealing with bombs in the dangerous scale) being amongst those.

However, being left alone in a swimming pool was definitely not one of those things.

Right now I was drifting about in my inflatable ring despite being able to swim quite well already but, what can I say, I am some lazy shit. In fact, me drifting about in this stupid thing had been the reason I had lost my parents or, more accurately, they had lost me.

The Namimori swimming pool was by no overstatement, fucking HUGE.

Yes, you see it in one of the chapters and go 'it isn't that big...' But trust me, IT IS. I spent literally a minute just staring at it thinking that I was so going to get lost/be lost.

Divination is easy after all!

Anyway, after getting into the pool with my simple blue swimming costume, shades to shield my eyes from the sun (not my brother...) and trusty inflatable ring, I had fully intended to just drift about in the ring whilst my parents attempted to teach Ryohei to swim. It was funny as heck by the way and I accidentally took a mouthful of the water whilst giggling. Water of which the little kids pee in.

Ewwwww...

Alas, as I drifted and thought about my newest dealing advancement of selling homemade tracking devices (surprisingly easy to make and made a HUGE profit) , I managed to fall asleep even with Ryohei's yelling.

Well, I live with the guy so I have kind of developed a resistance to loud shouting. Oh, wait, maybe that's why Real-Kyoko was so oblivious! She was deaf! Problem solved~

When I woke up however, I found I had drifted to somewhere unknown, secluded and, quite frankly, creepy. Like BIRDS creepy.

Shudder.

Readjusting my shades, I tried to remember what you did when you lost your parents or, in my case, they lost me. After all, I'm a young child who cannot be held accountable for such things. I can't even be judged by the law!

Oh, that's a pretty nice thought...

Wait, no, stop thinking about illegal things girl and think about your situation! Now what does my mum always say?

1. Stop, stand still (or in this case, drift slowly) and look around for mum and dad. (Fucking useless, if I could see them then I would GO to them already!)

2. If I can see them go to them (no shit Sherlock) and if I can't, stay put. (Uh, hell no. This place is fucking creepy)

3. If I can't see them for a while (yep, that's me) then go search for a police officer (oh yeah, a police officer in a swimming pool. Course I'll find one)or another safe adult (what, do they wear safety helmets all the time or something?). If there are no safe adults around (THERE'S NO ONE FUCKING AROUND) then go into a safe building (because they have fucking buildings in swimming pools and they are 'safe') and ask for help there. (Yep, I'm fucking screwed)

Okay, now to think of another way to get found...like in musicals where people sing and are suddenly surrounded with people?

Fuck yeah, that'd work! And a fabled safe person could be with them! FUCK YEAH!

...Dammit, chlorine making me high or...something...

What should I sing though?

...My character song?

_My favorite attraction, the freefall_

_The screaming group, I like it_

_Even though it surprised everyone_

_It's unexpectedly daring? Daring?_

_I am excited on the third Sunday_

_The enjoyable one moment in the month_

_The only day when I can eat the cake I like_

...Fuck, I'm hungry now. And why is it such a girly song when the beginning it sounds kinda cool? It could have been awesome! Gawd...

And where are the people dancing along to my song? Why am I still alone?! Wait, maybe if I sing Ryohei's then he'll get some psychic ability and find me!

...Seriously, what the fuck do these people put in the water?

_We band together as one from now on_

_It's too early to give up_

_Shine, sunny sky_

_Push on, push on to the extreme_

_Rev your engines to the max and cross the hill_

...Okay, that did nothing either. Damn it, why aren't I in a musical?! My parents would find me then!

I then blinked.

Why don't I just get out of the pool and walk around the edges until I come across civilisation?

...Yep, I'm a genius.

* * *

When I got back to my parents and they had stopped fussing over me and promising never to lose me again, Ryohei approached me with a slightly confused expression. "Oi, Kyoko!"

"What?"

"It was extremely strange earlier!" he stroked his chin."I thought I could hear you singing but you weren't anywhere near me!"

A pause. "...Forget what you told me right now."

"Eh?"

"It's too damn creepy."

* * *

Despite having a hatred of anything remotely...girlish, I did like shopping.

That was mostly because shopping meant I could buy food and other useless objects and stuff for my _extremely_ illegal dealings and flaunt my wealth like a total bitch to other people even though I'm only three now. Really, I am like set for life with how much money I have already made for myself and my family.

So yeah. Shopping equals happy Kyoko. Except when its for clothes. Because my mum, even with her amazing fashion sense, will always attempt to put me in a frilly thing.

Okay mum, Kyoko no does frills. Kyoko want to destroy them. Kyoko will destroy them. DON'T MAKE KYOKO WEAR FRILLS.

Right now I was with four year old Ryohei and my mum but we were shopping for food and not clothing (thank god). My brother was trying to be an _extreme _nuisance by demanding we buy everything in yellow because it was an extreme colour and if we didn't then we wouldn't be extremely extreme anymore. Just extreme. So, as we walk down the fruit and veg aisle, my brother trying to make off with around a dozen lemons and my mum slowly losing the will to live, I suddenly paused and stared at something.

Oh. My. God.

A pineapple.

A fucking pineapple.

As I gawked at it, my mum noticed my staring and smiled. "That pineapple looks delicious!"

At that, I spazzed.

Not too much though. Because I still needed to be able to stare at the pineapple.

"Mm? What's wrong Kyo? Do you not want the pineapple?"

I...what...how...can't...compute...pineapple...

"We could eat it as a dessert you know!"

C-C-CANNIBALISM?

"Chop it up and eat it with ice cream!"

Mentally, I let out a scream.

"Why don't you put it in the shopping trolle- RYO, PUT THAT MELON DOWN!" As my mum raced off, I picked the pineapple up in my arms, half hugging it.

"Don't worry," I muttered as I turned around slowly. "I won't let my mum eat you no matter how evil you are pineapple-sama!" Fuck, I am high. Off the sight of a damn pineapple. Like...what?

And then, as I clutched the pineapple tight, I stopped in my tracks, eyes widening in half horror. There standing before me was a tiny boy with gravity defying brown hair and big sepia eyes that were focused on me: a crazy girl talking to a pineapple. And, instead of it just being an 'oh fuck' moment like it was with Hibari, my body completely clammed up and I felt the sudden urge to run away crying.

Because that was Tsuna and I was meant to be his love interest in the canon.

* * *

It is creepy to see your whole life spelt out for you by just meeting one boy face to face. No, he wasn't even a boy, just a toddler like me who didn't even know the emotion of love's meaning.

But he would.

I could see me meeting him when Mochida tried to hit on me and his confession in his dying will, me slowly getting to know him properly, me getting worried over him when he was deciding to protect me with his life, me seeing him grow into someone really strong, me beginning to fall in love with him, me dating him, me marrying him, me living as a mafia boss's wife and me dying, still being in love with him.

My life with Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Creepy didn't quite describe that feeling of knowing how your life would play out enough.

It was fucking terrifying.

Tsuna blinked at me, not having noticed this gripping fear that had taken ahold of me because I had seen what my future was like and then shifted from foot to foot nervously. "U-um, can I..."

I couldn't stand it anymore and ran out of the shop into the cool air that did barely anything to my shook nerves, eyes burning as I tried to take deep breaths.

It took half an hour for my mum and Ryohei to find me and, upon seeing them, I did something I hated doing.

I burst into tears.

My mum started towards me but Ryohei got there first, enveloping me in an 'extreme' hug as I sobbed. "It's okay Kyoko." he tried to calm me, my faces buried in his chest. "No matter what happens, I'll be here for you. So, just let your tears out now and then show me an extreme smile later, okay?"

I nodded as I cried for not only had my strange rebellious mind rejected that future completely but my rational thoughts too.

_I didn't want my future to be like that. I wanted my future to be my future, not something decided by other people, just by me. And to hell with anyone who thought otherwise._

* * *

Tsuna watched as the girl away, his eyes confused. Why had she ran away? Was she scared of something?

He turned to check whether there was a monster behind him or something that had scared her off but it was only his mum who looked back at him, a slightly perplexed smile on her face. "Tsu-kun? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." He turned back but now the girl was completely gone from his sight making him frown.

_What was wrong? Have I done something wrong?_

.

.

.

.

.

_Pineapple and pizza? I call that a Hawaiian. Pineapple and cucumber? The gravest of insults._

**OMAKE**

"...Kyoko?"

A sniff. "What?"

"...That pineapple you are holding has sharp spikes to the extreme."

"..."

* * *

**DUN. DUN. DUUUUUN. PINEAPPLE-SAMA :D**

**Wow, I was seriously surprised at how many people were reviewing and saying 'Kyoko and Hibari need to interact like fuck' which is GOOD...because I planned on that happening :3 Also, I would have put this chapter up AGES ago if I hadn't slept to around midday because of going to bed at around five in the morning.**

**I don't...what...why did I…? DAMN YOU JET LAG!**

* * *

**Reviewer replies~**

**Bloodstained Fantasy: It's all a conspiracy I tell you. All of us secretly working together to murder all of the KHR mary-sues and replace them at birth. A messy business but somebody has to do it XD And yes, nothing gets cuter than a Monster Tamer scene. NOTHING. When we reach the KHR plot it is going to be blindfolded, turned upside down, spun around and then ordered to run in a straight line. I think that explains it quite nicely :D Eh...I think it was just more implied that was what was up with Ryohei starting boxing so its not really the canon plot for it if you don't want it to be but even if I'm wrong...SCREW THE CANON :D Thanks for telling me though (words of somebody who needs to read the manga again and CAREFULLY.).**

**Nobody-Knows76: I always wanted to see a badass Kyoko...now I get to through the power of fanfiction! :D**

**x10TIMEx: Awww, thank you! And your are so right, they should both be con artists or perhaps for hire mercenaries. Instead of that film Mr. and Mrs. Smith it should be Mr. and Miss. Kyo :D Hope I've kept up the good work!**

**Notreallyaname: I was honestly just so surprised when I found out LeoInuyuka (MY LOVE) and I had the same sort of idea without even knowing the other person had it. It was just a complete '...what?' moment :D I'm glad my version of Kyoko caught your attention. I was initially thinking of complete comedy but changed my mind completely at the last second, which I'm actually quite happy I did. Kohiro is an OC I look forward to looking more deeply into. Right now he's all so 2D without a more in depth look at him so in regards to his relationship with his family I can't wait to drag his character ou a bit more :) Haha, my use of caps lock is a bit over the top from doing such crack filled fanfics. Need to push out the bad habits from it now before it's too late! Ah so many possibilities for Hibari and Kyoko interaction and thusly tweaking his character, only so long until the KHR plot is smashed into this thing…Anyway, glad you like it so far and I hope I manage to reach expectations!**

**Animefreak1145: I'm glad you think she's awesome (TO THE EXTREME!). Le gasp! Your loudness...could it be...YOU MUST BE RYOHEI'S LONG LOST TWIN! AND I'M NOT ACCEPTING ANOTHER EXPLANATION FOR IT ALL! :D**

**Mascarpomme: Indeed, Chibari (that is their name from now on :D) is the best. I can just imagine this tiny kid going 'I will bite you to death' holding toy tonfas :3 I like to think my Kyoko would kick Real-Kyoko's ass if they were ever put in the same room as each other (again). Glad you are enjoying it so far and hope you continue to do so!**

**Harlett: A beautiful and fruitful friendship that includes possibly various flammable objects on fire, bombs setting off randomly and several dead bodies in the immediate area. So, so beautiful *sniff*! Who is the next friend? Shush don't tell anyone but think of Real-Kyoko and you'll get it ;)**

**Fallen of the Innocent: Aww, thank you! I'm glad you like my Kyoko! (I like to think she would kick Real-Kyoko's ass if they ever were put in the same room as each other. Again) Don't worry, many things will grow in this fic whether it be relationship wise or in terms of hatred for each other :D**

**Fem-Hibari Kyoya: Y-YOU KILLED NAMI D: HOW COULD YOU? And fuck yeah you are a genius! CHIBARI WILL RULE THE WORLD SOMEDAY. RULE. THE. WORLD. *Sniff* you couldn't have done it without that dear vanilla! THANK YOU VANILLA. YES. YES YOU ARE DELICIOUS. DAMN IT, NOW I WANT VANILLA D: Tea flavoured candy? Why thank YOU! *stuff face* Of course we are like sisters! All of us on are like some...weird extended family who don't judge you for the strange crushes you get on characters cause they have them too. And all of the OCs are like our children :D (but you can be one of my closer sisters ;) )**

**Leave a review~**

**Don't let Pineapple-sama be eaten~**

**Discoabc~**


	5. Eating pasta and scaring your cat

**HETALIA IS AWESOME :D**

* * *

**Reviewer quote/s**

'**Yeah, I know that your Kyoko can kick ass of the Real Kyoko... (except the little fact of the sweet smile! Come on! If you can dominate it you will rule the world in no time!)' -Harlett**

'**Kyoko no does frills. Kyoko want to destroy them. Kyoko will destroy them. DON'T MAKE KYOKO WEAR FRILLS. KYOKO SMASH.' -LadyDream3512**

* * *

I doubt any two year old turning three would even consider dying their hair a different colour, let alone have their parents let them do it. So, when I went up to my mum the night of the day I had met Tsuna, I had expected her to shoot me down straight away.

"Mum, I want to change my hair colour."

The woman, the goddess like woman, looked at me thoughtfully for a few moments. "Why?"

"I want to be different."

Maybe it was something in my voice, a desperate plea of sorts that had made my mother even consider this, her beautiful grey eyes a little saddened. "Don't you like your hair colour?"

"I want to be different."

"It might look terrible on you."

"I want to be different."

She bit her lip and knelt down so we were at the same height. "Does it matter to you that much?" she whispered, pulling me into a hug.

Willing back the tears I did not want to show again, I let the words come out of my mouth like a machine once more. "I want to be different."

"Oh Kyo..."

I'm not sure how long I stood there with my mum hugging me like I was about to suddenly disappear from the face of the planet and she would never get a chance to do such a thing again. But when she did eventually let go, she smiled at me. "Did you know you can dye your hair with Kool aid?" she asked me, her hand making its way to mine and clasping it gently. I shook my head silently. "There is something my daughter doesn't know? Gee, I didn't think that was possible any more!"

I smiled a little. "It surprises me too."

"Now then, I'll have to talk to dad about it but, if he does say yes, what colour would you like?"

That made me pause, eyes no longer stinging and the atmosphere of impending doom abruptly lighted.

What colour hair _did _I want? I hadn't even suspected my mum would say yes so I hadn't even considered which colour I might like!

For starters, definitely not black. I had it in my past life where I was trying to deny all evidence that I was a girl but this time round I was just being a tomboy, my physical looks not mattering so much.

So what colour would be good for me?

Blue? No, that would mean I would look too much like Pineapple-sama- I mean...Mukuro…(fuck that pineapple. If I hadn't seen that fucking pineapple that was somehow the first fucking pineapple I had seen in this world, I wouldn't have had to meet Tsuna. Now I'm going to have to find Mukuro and bash his head in with a pineapple for this as it is his fault! And those fucking videos on youtube, which got me, calling him Pineapple-sama! Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!)

Green? No, I would look like some crazy scheming love child of Verde and Daisy...

Pink? ...Fuck no.

Orange? Too close to my original hair colour. Yellow the same too.

White? No, I would look like Byakuran and Squalo shoved into one body...

Red?

That made me think a little. Red was the colour hair Enma had. He was one of my favourite characters since...he was a badass. Sure, he didn't always act it but in my eyes, he was fucking badass. Zakuro also had red hair. He too was a badass. Cozart had red hair. and he was like Enma so...yeah. Naito Longchamp had red hair. He was a mafia boss making him automatically a badass even if he was sometimes so fucking annoying. G had red hair. He was one of the most badass characters in this whole thing. M.M. had red hair. A bitch yes but she used a musical instrument as a weapon and liked money as much as I did therefore a badass. Bianchi had red hair. Well, magenta more like but STILL. Irie had red hair. And what was he? A stomachache sufferer and a badass.

Was this all a coincidence?_ I think not._

And so, because I considered myself to be badass enough, I looked my mum dead in the eyes with newfound determination. "An extremely red colour."

Hatsumi laughed a little. "You are extremely strange daughter of mine."

My eyes grew serious. "No, I'm extremely extreme."

"...Whatever you say sweetheart."

* * *

"Passports?"

"Yes."

"Wallet?"

"Yes."

"Phone?"

"Yes! For goodness sake Umi, we've got everything!"

"...Sunscreen?"

"YES!" There was then a pause. "Oh _shit_!"

"Naoki!" My mum gawked at him as Ryohei started to laugh insanely.

"DAD SWORE!" he giggled as I wrinkled my nose.

"Don't be so immature."

He blinked."...What does immature mean to the extreme?"

"I feel for your teachers Ryohei. I really do."

I had actually felt bad for his teachers since he started kindergarten a few months before the festival we had met Hibari at happened. In his reports they always said 'an energetic child, eager to do everything we offer but is quick to resort to violence and we are working on his listening skills' which I found hilarious as it was obvious they were wishing we would pull him out of school and FAST.

They had also noticed how I was going to be joining school soon and praying to god I would be normal unlike my extreme brother. In the canon they would be lucky. Right now, they would not.

MUWHAHAHHA. Cough. Choke. Die.

"Calm down Umi!" My dad begged my livid mother who looked as if she were going to thrust a lightning bolt in his chest or something. She was a goddess after all. "It's just sunscreen! I'm sure your parents have some over at their house! Or we could just buy it!"

"I TOLD you to remember it! Did I not specifically say 'bring the sunscreen on the TOP shelf in the bathroom'?!"

"Yes but-"

"Don't make excuses!"

I sighed and tugged on one of my red locks. Since my hair had been super light before, my hair had turned a vibrant red the first time I dyed it with the Kool aid which made Ryohei yell something about being red to the extreme. But it had never gone that red other times we had dyed it (it only lasted a few weeks after all) which was somewhat disappointing.

Still, I was a badass now with my red hair. Evil smirk.

Anyway, I was at the airport right now to go, as my dad had mentioned earlier, to my grandparents house, which was in the coolest place in the entire world. Excluding Japan.

"Draw a circle and that's the earth, draw a circle and that's the earth, draw a circle and that's the earth, I am Hetalia," I sung under my breath so my family couldn't hear me. After all, that program hadn't been invented. Yet.

So yeah. My grandparents lived in Italy. Making them in my mind Mafioso.

What if my grandpa ended up being Nono...?

No, that's a creepy thought. It would make me distantly related to Tsuna who I was hoping to god never to meet again. No offence.

My uncle Kohiro was already over in Italy doing a boxing tournament and we would meet him when that was over, hopefully hailing him as the winner. Which he would be. Since he is my extreme uncle.

Fuck you Ryohei for making me speak like you damn it!

I had taken a break off dealing specifically for this moment although I had recently made a shit load of money from now selling quite small explosives.

Illegal activity for the win~

I had one of theses bombs as a necklace right now, it hidden within a fake hollowed out rock that swung round my neck and the letter 'M.G.' scrawled onto it. It stood for my dealing name, Madam Glycerin, it being a reference to nitroglycerin which was an EXTREMELY explosive substance. Really, it had been a spur of the moment thing to call myself that but now everyone kept referring to me as 'Madam' when they contacted me for their deals.

I found it hilarious and, as a result, kept the alias.

Also, I was right now wearing the earlier mentioned necklace in the airport. Why? Because in KHR, airport security was quite frankly shit. Before I had died I had always wondered how the hell everyone managed to get to Japan without being caught with all the illegal crap they brought with them. Yes, I know they were mafia but in the anime Lambo just got to Japan on a normal flight despite the amount of explosives he brought with him!

It's like they were blind or something to miss THAT!

So I was just planning on walking through the metal detector gate with my bomb necklace one and if it went off I would just pretend to have forgotten I had it on and they would wave me through.

If they didn't...

Well, I had a lot of money and the number of a higher up working in this airport that was the only one in Namimori. And if all the mafia people came through this airport so easily, I strongly believe that they would accept my..._donation._

God I am an evil scheming bitch!

The necklace I was wearing wasn't something I was selling though. It was just a little thing that would keep me safe if anything bad were to happen and since I was going to Italy, something bad probably would happen.

Call me stereotyping but in KHR, every Italian was involved with the mafia. I can't even think of one Italian in it who wasn't.

Anyway, I was on my last holiday before I started school! Like hell if I was going to spend it making ridiculous amounts of money!

...Well, unless it was a ridiculous RIDICULOUS amount of money...

* * *

You know what I said about something bad happening?

...Well it happened.

It was on my second day there in Italy and I was out shopping with my grandparents and Ryohei. My grandparents were great people by the way. I looked just like my grandma just like my mum had said I did even with my red hair and, despite not giving too much thought to my appearance, I sort of hoped I would look like her when I was older, even more so than my mum.

She was completely gorgeous even in her old age, rolled up sleeves and grubby trousers that had dirt from her garden smeared across them. Furthermore, she sometimes look scheming when she smiled.

I swear, I love her so much.

My granddad was a complete macho man with a huge white moustache, huge muscles and a huge lack of hair upon his head. Ryohei thought he was one of the coolest people ever and had ran towards him as soon as we reached their house, yelling 'nonno' which I later learnt was the Italian for grandpa, not a reference to the ninth Vongola boss.

That was a great relief to me who had started to freak out and wonder why the fuck Nono was bald. I had then started freaking out about how Ryohei even knew Italian. He didn't though, just 'nonno' for grampa, 'nonna' for grandma and 'eccessivo' for extreme.

Sono estremamente estremo.

I am extremely extreme.

Now I know that, I can live in Italy comfortably for the rest of my life.

My granddad was actually the Italian one and was called Antonio, my grandma the Japanese one with the name Mami. Apparently my mum was brought up for the first half of her life in Italy before moving to Japan for university and meeting my dad whilst my grandparents stayed in Italy. Being awesome mafia bosses or...something.

So (getting off topic here...) I was out shopping with my nonno, my nonna and my fratello. Italian for the win~ It was lucky they could speak Japanese quite well because otherwise I wouldn't have understood a word they said unless it was something extreme and about my family. That meaning I could only understand when they were talking about Ryohei. Hurray.

We were in the marketplace and I was told to buy tomatoes (pomodori~) by my grandma as the other two started being manly and all that stuff. Luckily my mum had told my grandma how I was intelligent enough to do stuff by myself so she gave me the money and sent me off, making sure I knew the way back to the house if necessary.

Really, I was chuffed that I was allowed to do this and went off quite happily, coming across a stall selling tomatoes before long. The man selling them I dubbed the tomato guy and he did not even question why a three year old was buying tomatoes on their own with bright red hair.

Then again, strange things happen in Italy.

I picked out thirteen of them and was about to pay the tomato guy when a voice suddenly sounded. "Kyo?"

Of course, it being my nickname, I turned. And then the tomato guy betrayed me. Even though I didn't know him so he couldn't have betrayed me...I think...

So, one minute I was clutching my tomatoes (what is up with fruit, me and bad situations?), the next I was seeing black after having been hit round the head.

...Well is this happens every time you buy tomatoes like hell if I'm doing this again!

* * *

I woke up in a dark room, a rope round my waist tying me to a chair I was sat on and my tomatoes in a bag on my lap.

Oh good, if I had lost those tomatoes then shit would have gone down. They matched my hair after all and were therefore badass.

I then looked up to see a group of men all dressed in pinstripe suits, one shining a light in my face. What the fuck is wrong with you? You are blinding a poor young girl here with her whole life ahead of her still!

My face twisted into a scowl of annoyance and one of the men growled something at me. It was at that point I paled.

Fuck, they are speaking ITALIAN! I don't know how to speak fucking Italian! Fuckity, fuckity FUCK!

I then noticed they were all waiting for me to say something back. EVEN MORE FUCK!

Taking a deep breath, I searched my mind for something they would respond to and not badly at that. Then of course the damn otaku in my head who loved random shit for no reason had an idea.

Oh god knows why I listened to it.

Stretching my hand out as if I were to high five somebody, I assumed a smile I would have hoped wouldn't look scheming if I had been thinking at that particular moment in time. "...Pasta?"

...

...

...

Fuck, that didn't work.

.

.

.

.

.

_At the weekend, one of the paparazzi left their lunch box filled with half-eaten pasta salad on my doorstep: it was like a little warning, you know? 'We have been here, eating pasta and scaring your cat.'_

* * *

**HETALIA~ \(^-^)/**

**Okay, now I can die happy. Quite a few of you last chapter were going 'what the fuck, why does Kyoko like Pineapple-sama/Mukuro so much?' but don't worry, I'm not setting them as a pairing or anything. It was just Kyoko being strange, seeing a pineapple and going 'FUCK, THAT'S AWESOME' because she is in the KHR universe. It was just a little comedic moment too and it was established she was a weird otaku person in chapter three (yes, it was there) so let her have her moment :3 Of course, if you want them to be a pairing go ahead and scream at me but I'm not going to act on anything about pairings for a while now. Feel free to scream about pairings with her and anybody if you want to though :D**

* * *

**Reviewer replies:**

**x10TIMEx: Somehow I just imagined Kyoko with huge ripped muscles when you said that...it is disturbing yet makes sense...somehow…**

**InvisibleGoldStar: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA~ Don't worry, I would never dream of eating you! OR Mukuro! And especially Chrome! She doesn't have nearly enough fat on her for me to consider THAT! ...Wait, what?**

**ShinigamiinPeru: Hibari and Kyoko are going to have a beautiful friendship with screaming, people being set on fire, more screaming, bombs exploding from either side, more screaming and very EXTREME moments :D Beautiful indeed *sniff* I hope I have succeeded in keeping up the humour levels!**

**Animefreak1145: If I **_**had **_**introduced Mukuro I wonder what his chibi name would be...Mibi? Chukuro? XD But yeah, it would have been impossible to introduce him right now as he is being experimented on by evil people like he's Frankenstein's monster or something *sniff*. I explained earlier up in the A/N why Kyoko was showing love for the pineapple but I do also enjoy the jokes about Pineapple-sama so I may have...**_**influenced**_** her…I DO NOT CARE IF YOU ARE CUBAN. I TOLD YOU I WOULD NOT ACCEPT ANY OTHER EXPLANATION. YOU ARE RYOHEI'S TWIN. PROBLEM SOLVED. **_**SOLVED**_**. And I shall try to continue the extremness! I SHALL!**

**fatesmark: Awww, thank you :)**

**dreamheart6789: I'm glad you like my badass Kyoko! Too long we have waited for her to appear, too long!**

**Harlett: I have a love/hate thing with Kyoko. I honestly believe she has the capablility to take over the world and that one day she will since she has even ducked under Reborn's 'DETECT EVIL' radar but other times I scream at her 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING! YOU ARE USELESS! ARRRRGGGGHHHFFFFMMM'. So yeah. Major loves. Major hates *saultes*. Yeah, Kyoko has some issues with her life...and the fun I will have changing it. Oh the fun :D But I agree, she would make for an awesome mafia boss's wife as long as she's the one actually pulling the strings ;)**

**Anithasia: You can't wait to meet Hana? I can tell you now, I can't wait for Hana to come in. I have written ahead and...god I love that girl :D Glad you love it!**

**LadyDream3512: Pffffft, you made me crack up with just your opening lines XD Kyoko, Hibari and Ryohei are according to everyone the trio from hell which must interact constantly. I could not agree more. PINEAPPLE-SAMA :D I love Tsuna so Kyoko acting the way she did to him makes me want to kill her a little D: Indeed though. That one line was all he needed to convey his adorableness. HE'SSOCUTE.**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**Give me a small warning that you have been here, eating pasta and scaring my cat~**

**Discoabc~**


	6. Man-exploding technology

**You know what's amusing? Whenever I get a notification saying one of you guys are following this fic, it says '(Penname) is now following Kyoko'. So we have a LOT of stalkers here…:D**

* * *

**Reviewer quote/s:**

'**For some reason when I read that last part I imagined Germany popping out of nowhere and looking around all like "Italy, is that you?"'-Kawaii Fruits**

'**Oh, thank goodness! I still haven't done the things on my bucket list! Like,**

**1. Get a pen.**

**2. Make a bucket list.**

**... Shit.'-InvisibleGoldStar**

* * *

I sat on the chair, watching as the Italian men argued amongst themselves. They were definitely Mafioso, I decided upon seeing one wave around a gun, and I let out a sigh.

Damn it, this was supposed to be my long awaited vacation away from all this illegal business! But no, I get kidnapped the second I'm let out of a responsible adult's sight. Really, am I that unlucky?!

My eyes then drifted down towards the bag my tomatoes were in as my stomach groaned in complaint. How long had I been out for once the tomato man had betrayed me? One hour? Two?

An entire day?

Ah, fuck how long I was out for. I'm hungry, food is in front of me, what more do I need to know?

As the Mafiosos' argument got more and more heated, I began to eat the tomatoes like there was no tomorrow. Hang on, I didn't pay for this did I...?

Meh. The tomato guy knocked me out therefore I paid him with my pain. If that...makes sense...

Also, _damn_, the Italians knew how to grow good tomatoes! My pain was well worth the pay off!

When I had gotten onto my fourth tomato, I began to chew thoughtfully, a plan of escape formulating in my mind. What? You didn't expect me to want to stay with the crazy _non-Japanese speaking_ guys with guns, did you?

With my free hand, I patted my pocket in my shorts to check whether they had taken anything from me. To my surprise, everything was still there, even the wallet with around 300 euros in it in cash.

_So they didn't kidnap me for money..._I mused, taking enough bite out of the plump tomato. I then bent my legs so that my shoes were also on the chair in front of me and pretended to readjust it lest one of the arguing men looked back at me. Then again, with how uncaring they seemed to be of what I was doing in the first place with my legs and hands both unbound, the rope keeping me onto the chair also loose, I doubted they would anyway.

Slipping my left trainer off, I removed the fake sole and took out the lighter I could use to blow my necklace up. Placing it quickly in my tomato bag, I then replaced the sole and put the trainer back on my foot before dangling my legs off the chair again. I was about to take my necklace off too when the men finally stopped arguing and barked something else in Italian at me.

No, no, no, me no speak Italian. Me pretty much say it earlier by saying 'pasta'. Me then think you stupid fucking bastards. You understand, yes?

After I gave them a blank look, they shook their heads and muttered 'idiota'.

I twitched. That was clearly an insult. And like hell if I'm getting take their insults! "No. Sono estremamente estremo."

All of them did a double take. "Si può parlare italiano?" One asked, a look of slight anger in his eyes.

I blinked. "...No?"

"Non mentire!"

Another blink. "...Sì?"

Half of the men then looked at me in confusion, the other half glaring at me. Huh? WhatdidIsaywrong?

"Tu sei un bugiardo." Came a hiss of contempt and they all went back to arguing. Okay, just ignore your captive then.

Bastards.

I had half the mind to just throw my necklace and lighter at the group, watching as it exploded in their faces. Taking an angry bite of another tomato, I was calmed for a moment by the cool taste before I stretched behind me to check whether my hands would reach the knot that kept me tied to the chair could be undone. As my fingers fondled the rope (fuck, that sounds like I'm raping it or something), I rolled my eyes. A double knot. I could undo that in my sleep.

Who's the 'idiota' now?

Biting into another tomato with my free hand, I began to pull on the rope absent mindedly with my left. But before I could even take another bite, the door to the room I was being kept captive abruptly slammed open, in rushing a woman with dark curls and bright green eyes. She took one look at me, let out a shriek (a completely natural reaction I...guess?) and literally _ran_ at me, putting me in a bone crushing hug.

OWWHATOWTHEOWFUCKOWAREOYOUOWDOING_OW!_

"Kyo~!" she cooed before saying something in rapid Italian.

Cue blank look.

"Ah, I forgot! Japanese is your forte right~?"

For a moment I just stared at her. _Holy crap. Someone else know Japanese. I'm saved._

"I was so worried when your family got here without you!" she exclaimed. My mind went completely blank. _My family knows mafioso. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit!_

Then another person-a man-ran in with short blonde hair and pale blue eyes. "Kyo~!"

Another bone crushing hug.

OWWHATOWTHEOWFUCKOWISOWWRONGOWWITHOWYOUOWPEOPLE_OW!_

"Thank goodness you were found!" the blonde cried happily as I looked straight ahead, both adults having caught me in some sort of group hug and cooing at me.

Found me?

I went to get fucking tomatoes when the tomato guy betrayed and kidnapped me! I had no need to be 'found' if that's what you think being found is! Also, why did you tie me up when you clearly care about me for some reason? Idioti!

...How the fuck do I know the plural of 'idiota' without anyone telling me? Some built-in insult generator in my body? ...I don't even understand the shit that comes out of my brain anymore.

"Ah, we haven't introduced ourselves yet have we?!" the woman then gasped, finally letting go of me, the man following suit.

_Oh breathing...how I have missed you..._

As I rejoiced over the freedom my lungs had to intake air again, the two struck a pose in front of me with wide grins. "We are Cecily and Simon Bovino!"

For a moment I deadpanned at their overexcitement and then my eyes widened.

Bovino.

Bovino as in the Bovino family.

The Bovino family being the family that Lambo was from.

_Oh god. What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

I breathed deeply as Cecily and Simon (a married couple which they so proudly proclaimed to the freaking out me) both chatted happily, not seeming to notice my lack of response.

After all, I was kidnapped by the freakin' _Bovino_ family! I was half expecting Lambo to pop out from nowhere and throw a grenade at me!

But that would be impossible since he wouldn't have been born yet.

_Good since I hated that little fucker._

Okay, back to breathing (Oh my god, this is cutting edge thriller material am I right?). "So," I eventually cleared my throat, the couple beaming at me and seemingly unconcerned that I had cut their chatter off. "What am I doing here?"

"Oh silly Kyo, have you already forgotten?" Cecily laughed, curls bouncing around everywhere. "We are doing a deal with your dad, remember?"

..._What?_

My body all of a sudden felt cold and hands clammy as I tried to wrap my head around what they had said. An image of my dad, his absent minded smile, his twinkling blue eyes and the random bits of advice he gave me.

_Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim; accept no ones definition of your life; define yourself._

No. There was no way in hell he would get involved with the mafia. That was just...insane.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Simon asked me with a huge grin that made him look like a child.

I gritted my teeth. _No matter what's happening with my dad, I'm still their captive. Just go along with it. _"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Ah, jet lag," the man nodded knowingly. He then blinked and fixed his eyes upon my necklace, more specifically the initials carved into the fake rock. "M.G?"

Cecily let out a laugh. "That's exactly the same initials for that dealer Madam Glycerin! Why, how funny!"

Instantly all the other men in the room were glaring at me, clearly having only understood the name 'Madam Glycerin' that had been spoke to me. I let out a groan.

God, why me?

"Ottenere la sua!"

...That didn't sound good.

Deciding now was probably the best time to_ get the fuck out_, I slipped out of the ropes, clutching my tomato bag (because like hell I'm losing the tomatoes and my lighter now) and running out of the room, just about hearing Cecily gasp again. "I _love _playing tag!"

Still running, I facepalmed. _Cecily, you idiot..._

Behind me I heard the sound of thundering feet, Italian being yelled but sounding like incomprehensible gibberish to me. I wasn't sure whether I should happy about not understanding them or curl up in a ball and cry. Leaping down a flight of stairs and managing to land on my feet ("OW. FUCK. OW. SHIT. OW."), I continued to sprint, expecting them to catch up any second now.

Seriously, I'm three years old! They are at least in their twenties! I should have been captured by now!

"Kyo~ Wait~!"

"I'm going to catch you~!"

"L-Lady Cecily! Master Simon!"

Oh yeah. Those guys are leading the group.

...Suckers.

Glancing around for a way out, I saw that most of the windows were bolted down and it would take far too long for me to open them in time to escape. The thought of smashing them open also appealed to me but I would prefer not to have injured hands. It would make eating difficult and fuck, _I want to eat tomatoes like there is no tomorrow!_

I then thought of blowing a hole in the wall with my necklace but, quite frankly, my aim was shit when I was nervous. Knowing me I would throw it in my face and die. Flying debris could hit me too if I did manage to throw it the right way and, with nowhere to hide from the blast, I probably would kill myself anywa-_holy shit, is that Hibari?!_

I skidded to a halt and ran back to the open door that led to the room Hibari was sat in, the boy halfway through drinking a cup of tea and latching his eyes on me not without a degree of mild surprise. "Your hair is _red_."

For a split second I was, quite honestly, stupefied.

Hibari was sitting there in a mafia family base, drinking tea, and the first things he commented on was my _new hair colour_?

Just..._what_?

"Kyo~!"

_Oh my god they've found me!_

I ran into the room without thinking and, closing the door so it was just a little ajar, I watched as the group of mafioso with Cecily and Simon leading them ran past. Once I was certain they were gone, I let out a sigh of relief, completely closing the door and turning to face Hibari. "What...what are you _doing_ here?" I asked, mystified.

No, mystified was the wrong word. I was in fucking shock right now.

"I see no need to answer you herbivore," he replied in an unreadable voice, placing the cup of tea down on a nearby coffee table and gazing at me thoughtfully. _Thoughtfully? Pfft, Hibari gives nothing a second thought. He's probably just deciding how to kill me. And in that case, fuck you Hibari. Fuck you. _"What are _you_ doing here?"

I thought about retorting the same thing he had back but decided better of it, putting on a scheming smile. "The tomato guy kidnapped me."

It was a little gratifying to see him shoot me an utterly confused look. "Have you gone completely insane?" he questioned as I lifted my necklace off my neck (no shit, where else would it actually be?) and spun it around my finger.

"I was buying tomatoes when somebody shouted my name. Then, when I turned, the tomato guy knocked me out and I woke up here in the Bovino family base. It is thus only natural to assume I was kidnaped by the tomato guy." Whoa, Sherlock Holmes moment much? Even though it wasn't that much of a deduction...

Hibari looked faintly amused by my words."I see no good reason to abduct a herbivore such as you."

Opening my mouth to reply ("Fuck you!") a thought suddenly hit me. "Shit! They were looking for _you_!"

He did not seemed pleased by my use of language and glowered at me. I ignored him, my mind racing.

Cecily and Simon told me they were trying to find 'Kyo' when they hadn't arrived with their family. Knowing Hibari he had probably just walked off as intelligent children do and his parents most likely enlisted the help of the Bovino family to find him. Also, they would presumably just tell the Bovino family they were looking for a Japanese looking child who was smart and would answer to the nickname 'Kyo'.

And so, of all the fucking coincidences, when searching for him they found me, saw I responded to the nickname 'Kyo' and kidnapped me instead, tying me up so I wouldn't run off like Hibari would. Then I remembered Cecily's words and froze. _We are doing a deal with your dad, remember?_

"Holy shit, your dad is involved with the mafia!" I blurted out without thinking.

Silence.

_...Goodbye cruel world._

Hibari's eyes conveyed both shock and controlled anger, which surprised me a little since I thought he would just go for the kill instantly, and he narrowed them. Soundlessly, he stood up and, like a blur, he was suddenly in front of me. "How did you come across such information herbivore?" he hissed as I tried not to intimidated.

"The Bovino family are obviously Mafioso and one of their leaders told me your dad was doing a deal with them," I answered, hoping my voice sounded calmer than I felt. _No one can move that fast! How the fuck did he do that?!_

Searching my face for a moment to check whether I was lying, he then stepped away, eyes still narrowed but body visibly relaxed, not deciding to break my neck of whatever he does when he attacks people. Even so, a silent threat passed over us. _Tell anyone and I'll kill you._

Lovely.

Brushing it off, I bit into another tomato and made my way to the only window in the room, huge and draped with expensive looking curtains. Tugging on the mechanism that allowed you to open it, I scowled.

No good.

Looking back, I glanced my eyes over the room to see a letter opener on what seemed to be a writing desk. Walking over, ever aware of Hibari watching me with cold eyes, I picked it up, weighing it in my hands after eating the rest of the tomato. It was surprisingly light, the blade also wickedly sharp. _Keeping this~ _Going back to the window, I attempted to pry the window open with it before smashing it against the mechanism in order to try to get it working.

No good.

Frustrated, I them it against the glass and it bounced off, almost hitting me in the face. I ducked with a small squeak of surprise, it flying towards Hibari who caught it calmly. Not thinking, I gawked.

_Holy crap. That was awesome._

Shooting me an annoyed look, he threw it down so it landed beside me, inches away from my hand that was stopping me from falling over.

Yep, I'm so dead.

Picking it up, I stuck it in my belt, noticing for the first time that the Lamborghini symbol was put onto it in gold. Oh, I get it, because Bovino means cow and the Lamborghini symbol has a bull on it and-wait, does that mean the Bovino family owns LAMBORGHINI?

For your information, I love Lamborghinis. They are beautiful. I could go on for hours talking about them, and other cars if I felt like it. Argh, boyish influence from my past life...

Now sitting on the floor, trying hard to ignore the letter opener that was slightly digging into my leg, I scowled.

_There has to be a way to open it. Think Kyoko, think!_

Huffing, I laid down on the floor before rolling onto my side, blowing some hair out of my eyes to see Hibari standing a few metres away looking far superior to me. "You wouldn't happen to have a key for that window would you?" I wondered, expecting him to shoot me down instantly. Instead his lips quirked upwards into that arrogant, amused smirk of his.

"What of it?"

I gaped incredulously at him for a moment. And then... "You bastard!" getting to my feet, I scowled angrily, holding out my hand for the key.

"I never said I would give it to you, _herbivore_."

Twitch. "Give it here you bastard."

He sat down and took another sip of his tea, ignoring me.

Twitch. "Hibari _give me the fucking key_."

The boy yawned.

Twitch!. "_Oh fuck this!_" getting up, I slammed my necklace onto the window sill and moved back to behind the sofa next to the armchair Hibari was sat on. He had a slightly inquisitive expression on his face as I got my lighter out of the tomato bag and flicked the flame on. His mouth opened, presumably to ask where the hell I had gotten it seeing as I was three years old, but I had already thrown it (my pissed off...ness overrides my nervousness after all) and crouched behind the sofa, fingers stuck in ears.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Just in time, Hibari also ducked down, glass sent flying that sheared through the furniture protecting us, stone and plaster being sprayed about as well. It took a minute or two for it all to settle and I popped my head up to see the wall.

Or, more accurately, the considerable lack of it alongside half the floor gone.

Hibari mirrored my actions then turned to me with half anger, half 'what sort of fuckery did you just show me?'. "Next time, just give me the fucking key," I advised, hopping over the sofa and smashing a piece of plaster beneath my feet. Making my way to the edge of the gaping hole in the building, I peered over the edge to see not only that I was on the third floor and jumping would be an extremely bad idea but Alouette sitting in an armchair with half the floor having fallen to the left of her, leaving her unharmed. I waved at her.

"_Kyoko?!"_

Hibar then joined me with looking down, his mother standing up in shock. He didn't wave. Spoilsport.

"_Kyo?! Young man, you have a lot of explaining to do!" _she shouted in her old Japanese way.

"Hn." Hibari ignored his mother and, seemingly uninterested by the destruction I had wreaked, turned away to inspect the state of his tea. Then again, this wasn't Namimori so there was no way he would care for anything be destroyed.

As I pondered over what I should do next, the door to the room was swung open and in walked...

A man I had never seen before.

He had black hair but not as striking as Alouette's and was slicked back using gel, dark brown eyes and a muscular build that looked intimidating even to me, the girl who had met several boxers because of my uncle. "Kyoya, what the hell is going on?" he asked briskly before seeing me.

I waved at him too.

"You..." his eyes narrowed. "Did you do that?"

No point in hiding it since Hibari did see me do it. "Yeah."

Sniffing the air, he frowned. "Nitroglycerin. How did you get your hands on that?"

I was spared from answering with Alouette bursting into the room, cheeks having regained some colour from sprinting up here from the looks of her crumpled clothing. "Kyoko, what on earth are you doing here?!"

"The tomato guy kidnapped me."

"_What_?" she then turned to Hibari who looked completely bored by the whole thing. "Kyo, what is going on? And Itsuki, _what are you doing_?"

'Itsuki' had started walking towards me and, upon reaching his destination, squatted down so that he was at my height. From up close it became suddenly obvious to me that he was Hibari's dad with the same build as him and shape of eyes. I then spied tattoos curling up his neck, another at his exposed wrists peeking out of his white shirt and the last on his chest as the shirt was unbuttoned. Instantly my mind recognized what he was and I felt like I had been dumped in freezing water, all of my senses buzzing.

_He is yakuza. He is dangerous. I need to get out now. Now. Now!_

"Where did you get _it_ little girl?" he asked, my feet rooted to the spot. There was no way I could run out through the door since even if he didn't catch me, Hibari would. And jumping out of the hole in the building was suicidal. _I need to get protected. Say something that will get him interested enough not to hurt me. Say something!_

Squaring my shoulders, I looked him dead in the eyes even though it half terrified me to do so. "I go by _Madam_, not little girl."

His lips quirked into an arrogant, amused smirk. _So that's where Hibari gets it from..._

Wait. I'm getting involved with Hibari's dad. Hibari's dad is yakuza. I'm getting involved with the yakuza after having gotten accidently involved with the mafia not even ten minutes ago. Fuck, why is this happening on my _vacation_?!

Hiding my scowl of annoyance as Itsuki stood up, the man then held out a hand to me. "I think we have to have a lengthy conversation, _madam_."

"...No we don't?" I answered unsurely. _Shit. Fuck. Crap. Damn. Arrrrrggggghhh!_

"We do," he said firmly, making it certain to me there was no room for any discussion about this. Well, fuck my life.

Reaching forwards, I took his hand which made his smirk turn into a smile. And it was then I realized something:

If a Hibari smiles at you, you are screwed.

.

.

.

.

.

_The latter half of the 19th century was filled with advances in man-exploding technology—particularly those advances that allowed you to blow up people who were not you, but that had angered you in some way and so deserved to die. Progress! (Alice Hunt)_

* * *

**Oh gawd, so many good explosion quotes, so many good ones…I wanted to use them all but this one seemed the most appropriate for this chapter. Yeah, Cecily and Simon are complete and utter airheads but don't worry, even if it feels stupid that that are mafia and idiots at the same time, I know what I'm doing. I honestly do. Plots are planned out in my head and several OCs are needed in order to have it all work.**

* * *

**Reviewer replies:**

**Anithasia: Damn it, NOW I'M HUNGRY TOO D: Red **_**is**_** badass (my mum dyes her hair that color all the time and it looks so awesome O.O) and I know it looks good on Kyoko through various little picture editing things :D Le gasp! How could you hate tomatoes! They are delicious and red and AWESOME! Sure my lil' bro doesn't like them either but STILL D:**

**Anime1145: It is good you accepted my explanation so easily. Otherwise…I love extreme sports! They are so cool to watch ^-^ You'd best be ready to faint because the awesomeness and extremeness...WILL COME! EVENTUALLY!**

**Fem-Hibari Kyoya: You were almost too late for this chapter too! Don't worry, Kyoko isn't going to resort to the cannibalism of Pineapple-sama...yet. And yes, two year old millionaires? Thats just normal! And that wedding...would be epic...so, so epic… ooh a mysrey box? WHAT'S INSIDE MY DEAR FRIEND? Now onto staring at the next review… want Mafioso grandparents now...but do not worry, ALL SHALL HAVE BEEN EXPLAINED IN THIS CHAPTER. MOSTLY. AND YES, GIMME TEA :D Awww, thank you! *glomps back* And goodbye! *waves as you jump away***

**fatesmask: Thank you again :D**

**InvisibleGoldStar: Well, he's an illusionist so you never know, he could be horrendously fat and no one would ever suspect it D: Nah, I'm kidding, I love him really :3 You haven't done things on your bucket list?! THAT DOESN'T EXIST YET? There's no way I can eat you then! Also, I'll take your word for not tasting very good...maybe cannibalism just isn't the thing for me :/**

**x10TIMEx: Damn it, all you reviewers are now making me want to eat pasta or something! D:**

**ShinigamiinPeru: Oh, she is going to find Mukuro and slam a pineapple into his face for what happened :D I actually spent forever going 'FUCK, WHAT HAIR COLOR DO I GIVE HER?' so in the end I went on picture editing stuff so I could see which looked best and red came out best~ The tomato guy, how could he?! D: I can't believe him…and I wrote him!**

**Kawaii Fruits: Oh god you cracked me up! Hetalia for the win! *high fives***

**minususagi: Purple pineapple? Are you...Bianchi in disguise? But if I will regret nothing…*takes purple pineapple* IF I DIE YOU ARE SO PAYING FOR MY FUNERAL :D**

**Harlett: All these things Real-Kyoko probably does without us noticing :O She's the real badass here, the real badass! I love Kyoko's mum :3 She's just amazing for her acceptance of everything and I did make her with Real-Kyoko in mind. I was worried everyone was going to go 'how could you have Kyoko dye her hair like that so early on?!' but everyone seems to be fine with it so yay! ^-^**

**Notreallyaname: Of course I included you! You should consider getting an account though and joining in the fun too! But you are completely right about crack fics because whatever I do write in my own are completely random. I enjoy them for the laughs however I wouldn't ever consider them proper stories with well thought out plots. Hopefully I'll be able to develop characters well enough so this story will be enjoyable for you and everyone else to continue reading! Glad you liked the pool scene excluding some interjections (I need to beat the crack out of me!) and fourth wall breaking stuff will of course come in at some point even if it didn't come in then. I am guilty of wanting to do the same as many bad self insert fics (kill me, please!) but I'm glad I decided not to do it with this one. Very main plot points may stay rather similar ('may' because I'm still thinking what will happen in this thing) but I'm planning out some quite big changes even right now. Also, new-Kyoko will most definitely impact other characters! The minute I had the idea for this thing I told my big brother (who is my sound board and I his) that everyone is going to be different and if they haven't I have failed spectacularly. Your description of Hibari being 'soft and squishy' cracked me up by the way :)**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**For progress~**

**Discoabc~**


	7. The friend I'd feel worst about killing

**I've got damn 'Paradise' stuck in my head. So I wrote this whilst listening to it to make me stop thinking about it somehow. Logic huh? :D I'm back at school too. I don't actually mind it so much right now since I like my classes but..._its school!_ D:_  
_**

* * *

**Reviewer quote/s:**

'**Concerning pairings Kyoko is too extreme to have only one guy. Maybe a harem.'- SleepyMangaHead**

'**I can not WAIT for her to meet Gokudera. Talk about Explosive Buddies.'-TNM-Writer**

* * *

I spent hours in a room with Itsuki, Cecily and Simon as they talked endlessly about deals concerning money, weapons, ect. that would ensure a healthy alliance between the two groups: the Bovino family and Momokyokai (isn't that the group Dino, Tsuna and people beat up? Oh, haha, Itsuki's gonna get his bitchin' yakuza group destroyed).

About five minutes in I stopped caring.

About ten minutes in the boredom was killing me.

About twenty minutes in I was asleep.

Later I was woken up by Itsuki who was smiling. I stiffened. _A Hibari smiling means bad, bad things. _"You will work for me now."

I nodded slowly.

"And you will supply anything the Bovino requires for far less than your usual… '_net price'_."

I nodded again.

"And you will also buy tomatoes for me."

"...What the _fuck_?"

Itsuki shrugged. "The tomatoes in Italy taste the best."

"Yes, but why do _I_ have to buy them?"

"...You know the tomato guy?"

I smashed my head into the table and groaned. _Oh why me?_

"Anyway," Itsuki's playful tone disappeared as he took out a cigarette and lit it. "You need to go back home now."

Instantly I deadpanned. "If I knew how to get back home, I would have gone already."_ You fucking idiot,_ I wanted to add but pissing off a yakuza boss? No, that is not a good idea Kyoko. Not a good idea.

"You'll be dropped off at the tomato stall you got found at with complimentary tomatoes. Simon and Cecily are making sure of it."

"...Whatever," I sighed, tugging on a lock of hair that was hanging in front of my face before tucking it behind my ear. "How long have I been here anyway?"

He checked his watch. "A day and a half."

This made me stare at him. "You cannot be fucking serious."

Cue arrogant smirk.

Fuck, I _hate_ that smirk!

* * *

It was around two o'clock by the time I was dropped off at the tomato stall and began to make my way back to my grandparent's house. Ringing the doorbell, it was Ryohei who answered it-genius since he was the only person apart from me who didn't know any Italian. He blinked when he saw me, mouth agape. "K-KYOKO?"

"Yo."

"W-where have you been to the extreme?! We were all so worried!"

For a moment there was silence. "...I went to around one hundred tomato stalls to find the best tomatoes I could with some cows and skylarks but for some reason a rock exploded so I had to take the long way home."

He stared at me before stepping aside as so to let me in. "You _are_ extremely extreme."

Grinning, I strolled inside. _Oh, I know._

* * *

By the time we had to leave Italy, I could speak Italian almost fluently. This was mostly due to the fact my parents had grounded after that disappearing act of mine and there was only fucking Italian TV with a great variety of gardening shows which taught me useless crap. Did I know before people used to think tomatoes were poisonous? Nope. Did I need to know people used to think tomatoes were poisonous? _Nope_.

But finding out you pick up languages very easily when you are bored is useful. All that time I spent as a baby doing nothing apart from throwing blocks at pink dolls feels so wasted now…

I ate a lot of tomatoes too after having decided they were the best food ever and Simon and Cecily had sent a little too many in the post.

I'm not quite sure what is more disturbing: the fact they knew my address or the photograph of both male Hibari's jumping at a bird flying into the room they were quite obviously drinking tea in. No, the photo wasn't actually creepy, it was the words 'See you soon~' written on the back that were. The image was rather entertaining.

Eventually we got on the plane after having hugs with my grandma, manly handshakes with my macho grandad and my mum freaking out as per usual when they were gone ("_If you've forgotten the sunscreen again, I'm getting a divorce!_") and I sunk back into my seat with closed eyes. Ryohei yelling about the seats being extremely soft didn't even break me out of my state of content. _Finally, that somewhat stressful vacation is over… _Rolling onto my side, I suddenly realized someone had sat themselves down next to me and opened my eyes.

Then I wanted to die.

"What are you looking at herbivore?"

"AH! IT'S THAT EXTREMELY RUDE BOY!"

..._Fuck my life_.

* * *

That plan journey was honestly more stressful than anything I had experienced before and that was saying something because I had been kidnapped earlier that holiday. And chased. And blown shit up.

Ryohei was constantly yelling at Hibari to fight him, Hibari was ignoring him and glaring at me (why?! What have I done other than blow shit up in your face?!) and I was mentally crying. My parents and uncle from a few rows across were just going 'ha, no. We aren't getting involved. This is your problem' before talking quite happily to Alouette _and_ Itsuki who were, surprise surprise, sitting opposite them. I'm not quite sure why they were sitting opposite them since the plane wasn't really meant to be set up that way but at the time I was kind of busy with other crap going on.

When we finally reached Japan, I literally ran out of the plane, kissed the ground and sang hallelujah. Many people stared but I didn't care. They didn't know how much my mind was being destroyed back in that plane being stuck with Mr. I-bite-thou-to-death and Mr. I-am-extremely-extreme. They didn't _know_.

And so, just like that, my three years of being at home ended with me wanting to die. Usually at this point people with smile and say it can only get better in an optimistic voice.

But not in my case.

_Now, it can only get worse._

* * *

On first days of school children are usually overly excited, raring to go and well on time when they do get there.

I wasn't.

I was crying inwardly at the prospect of going, extremely slow at getting ready and late because I had to seal a deal with the Bovino family before I left ('We'll buy it at...one million." "Fuck no! Two million at the least!" "Hey! I thought the Bovino had a deal with you Madam for lower prices!" "Yeah, two million _is_ low for a fucking group of bombs like that!" "...").

Since it was the first day though it hadn't mattered that we were late since no one had even gone into the classrooms as the parents were still talking to our new teachers that would take care of us. My mum (my dad pretty much looked at my mum like she was crazy when she asked if he wanted to come too for my first day. "_Why? Kyoko isn't going to start a fight like Ryohei, is she?_" Seems like I have such high standards to keep to…) hadn't been teary like the others since she had already had Ryohei go through all of this and being teary then would have just been because of the joy my brother would be no longer shouting the house down every hour of the day. Also, she didn't do that kind of thing anyway. Instead she was like the goddess she was and comforted others in their 'time of need' as she called it.

I called it overatchment to children who were going to be away from them just for a few hours. Really, is it that upsetting? You should be rejoicing they won't be heckling you every hour of the day anymore! Idiots…

"You've got everything right, Kyo?" she asked me simply as the parent next to us listed everything her poor child should have tearfully, the toddler seeming confused about half of them.

"Yeah," I nodded, readjusting my backpack.

"I'll pick you up later then. Have fun sweetie."

The parent next to us flung herself at her child, hugging them as tears ran down her cheeks, the kid squeaking in shock.

"I will. Pizza for dinner?" I wondered.

"I was thinking sushi," my mum smiled easily at me. "Bye."

"_MUMMY WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU! ALWAYS!"_

"...For the love of god, please do something about that woman. I think her child is dying from lack of air."

My mum nodded and kissed me on the forehead before walking over to the woman. "They grow up so quickly don't they? Say, why don't we get a coffee with the other mums? I'm sure they'll want to be around others too at this critical time…"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU ARE A GODSEND!" she sobbed, letting go of her child and shaking my mum's hand hard. Hatsumi winked at me and I, getting the message, began to push the shaking child along.

"I think you should go before she starts hugging you again…"

The kid nodded hastily and turned, running ahead of me. I spun on my heel too and made my way into the hallway alongside the stream of children, all excited and nervous at the same time.

I instead was yawning. _Now I remember another reason I hated school. Fucking early hours._

My year was on the bottom floor since apparently us young'uns can't be trusted going up stairs.

..._What?_

Upon entering the classroom we all gathered on a carpet, standing in a circle. Some were fidgeting uncomfortably, others looking everywhere but each other and the select few looking completely comfortable. I was in my own category: bored and considering falling asleep then and there. A few were gawking at my bright red hair but I ignored it, scanning my eyes over the crowd and wincing.

There was Tsuna being his introverted self, arms wrapped around his body and eyes downcast.

Part of me wanted to glare pointedly at him so he would think I was scary and therefore not like me but I thought better of it.

He looked quite frankly like he was going to piss his pants without me giving him the evils. And that would _not _be a pretty sight if he did.

Eventually our teacher-her several assistants in the corner-stepped into the middle of the circle we had made. "Right then, my name is Matsuki-sensei! I'll be taking care of you all, okay?" she looked expectantly at us but all the gormless idiots in the class simply stared at her.

I sighed. _Oh god, a year of this. Kill me now. _"_Yes_ Matsuki-sensei," I spoke up, all of the toddlers getting the idea and saying the same thing.

Matsuki beamed at me, her black plaited hair bouncing around her as she bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically. "Aren't you a polite girl! Would you like a golden sticker?"

Uh, fuck no. "No thanks."

She blinked, clearly taken aback by what I had just said. _Clearly not many toddlers refuse the golden sticker of glory, _I thought dryly. "Okay...well then, let's start by introducing ourselves!" she announced. "I'm going to clap my hands and then say my name! Then the next person next to me will clap and say their name and we'll go all around the circle!"

Oh boy! That sounds like so much_ fun_!

Clapping her hands, Matsuki grinned. "Mat-suki-sen-sei!"

The boy next to her then fumbled with nothing before giving this sort of messed up clap. "Taiko!" he shouted a little too loudly making me cringe.

Another spasticated clap. "Mimi!"

Clap. "Rusako!"

Clap. "Gou!"

Clap. "Sakura!"

And then...a laugh. "Takeshi! Oh wait, I'm meant to clap!" a clap resounded through the room as I peered over at, of all the people, Yamamoto.

_It's a small, small world. No, fuck that, it's a small, small Namimori._

He had shorter hair and bigger chocolate eyes but still had that same constant smile on his face like everything he saw pleased him somehow. Running my tongue over my teeth, I watched his smile turn into a grin as more people turned to look at him, ignoring the people awkwardly announcing their names. After a while, he caught my gaze and his grin stretched even wider.

I gave him an acknowledging nod that he blinked at. _Oh yeah. Not every kid is as smart as Hibari and me. A shame._

Pushing some hair out of my face again, I focused my attention once again on Tsuna as he attempted to clap, missing and hitting his nose.

...How the fuck can you even DO that?!

"T-Tsuna!" Obviously unsure of himself, he looked at Matsuki with wide panicked eyes, the older woman smiling reassuringly at him. The toddler's lips tugged into a beam which, I thought in complete horror, even _I _found utterly adorable.

Really, his cheeks turned red, his eyes closed and he _smiled_ with this true happiness. Yuni and her beautiful smiles didn't have shit on it, it was that cute. Even Kyoko sparkling and full sparkliness didn't exude this much...well, sparkliness.

_Don't worry Kyoko, this doesn't mean shit. Just because you think his smile is gorgeous doesn't mean you will ever like him. Wait, why the fuck am I even thinking about his smile like this? I'm not somebody who thinks about this shit! _

Almost missing my turn to introduce myself-_what is wrong with me today_?!-I pushed all thoughts about Tsuna out of my mind and assumed a bored pose, clapping once before sticking my hands in my pockets. "Kyoko."

The clearness of my voice and the fact I didn't mess up when clapping (how can you really do that anyway…?) made everyone stare at me with curious eyes. I ignored it, looking dead ahead at Matsuki as if to say _go on, hurry it up then_. Her eyes widened and she hastily encouraged the next toddler to speak but her gaze never really left me, even when I looked away. It would probably be no use to me but remembering all of my classmates' names now would mean I wouldn't have to go through anymore of these hideous introductory sessions. Anyway, even I forgot their names, they wouldn't forget mine, the girl with bright red hair who refused a golden sticker.

* * *

"You are Kyoko-chan, right?"

"Is that your real hair color?"

"Want to play princesses with us?"

"No, we want to play hide and seek!"

"Can I have your golden sticker next time?"

"Let's be friends!"

I concealed a huff of irritation as the toddlers crowded my desk, my cheek rested upon my open palm and eyes half closed.

No, my name isn't 'Kyoko-chan', it's Fuckyoubitch.

Yes, I am naturally born with fucking red hair because I am a fucking badass okay?

There is no way in hell I'll play princesses with you.

Okay, you hide, I seek and sleep at the same time.

No, you cannot have my golden sticker next fucking time.

No, let's not be friends. Fuck off.

Eventually with my lack of response, they all left me alone and I swung my legs up onto my desk and flicked out my phone. Since having been kidnapped by the Bovino family, my mum had bought me one to ensure I wouldn't disappear for a day and a half again.

Gee, that's going to be so helpful next time I'm kidnapped. I'll just call you and say 'hey mum, mafia people have got me again but don't worry, I'm practically Mafioso too so I'll be back before tea' won't I?

As I scrolled through my messages (_'Dear Madam, I would like to place an order of twenty trackers' 'Dear Madam, your payment has been sent' 'KYOKO, HAVE AN EXTREMELY GOOD FIRST DAY :D'_ wait, why the fuck has Ryohei got a phone?) I heard somebody clear their throat and looked up. "You realize phones aren't allowed?" a girl with dark brown hair which was almost black and raised eyebrows asked me, foot tapping impatiently against the floor.

I shrugged. "Matsuki-sensei and her minions don't seem to mind."

"That's because _normal_ three year olds don't own phones."

"Who says I'm normal?" Came my slick response.

There was a short moment of silence before the scraping of a chair and a bang of feet slamming into a desk sounded. I arched an eyebrow at the girl who had assumed to same pose as me, phone in her hands. "You know, somebody told me it's not normal for a three year old to have a phone."

"Who says I'm normal?" The girl asked, gazing right into my eyes. We both then cracked smiles at each other, mine of course being super scheming and evil.

"Sasagawa Kyoko," I introduced myself, the girl rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, I remember who you are after having refused a golden sticker. The girl next to me was so horrified she almost screamed."

"Unfortunately, I have no recollection of who you are because you were not offered a golden sticker so you could refuse it."

"Snarky," she remarked, pushing a lock of hair behind her shoulders. "But apparently no one could ever be as brilliant as you to be offered a golden sticker for saying _yes Matsuki-sensei_."

"Sarcastic," I commented. "But completely true."

Another roll of her eyes. "Kurokawa Hana."

About to say something moderately rude back, I blinked. Kurokawa Hana. Wasn't she Real-Kyoko's best friend? But how could girly sparkly Kyoko get this sarcastic, seemingly uncaring girl as a friend?

Meh. Whatever. This girl is smart and like hell if I'm going to not befriend her because of stupid Real-Kyoko.

"With a girly name meaning flower you should be playing with those other girls," I told her. "Apparently they need one more person to play princesses with them."

Hana snorted. "And by that logic you should be singing praises of Tokyo."

"What can I say?" I smirked "I'm a capital city girl."

"I bet you've never been to Tokyo."

"And you'd be completely right."

She shook her head in exasperation. "And here I thought I could finally speak to an intelligent child."

I let my smirk turn into another scheming grin. "I'm intelligent enough to piss you off."

Hana at this gave me a triumphant expression. "I read that people only piss off people that they like."

"Okay then, I like you," I said, amused by how the conversation was flowing.

"Well, I _despise_ you already."

"Ouch," I pretended to wince.

"Tough love is the best after all," she nodded sagely.

"You love me? Wow, this makes things quite awkward."

"I said I despised you."

"You do realize I'm three years old? Do you really expect me to know what 'despised' means?"

Her answer came immediately. "Yes."

"Wow. Such high expectations."

"Of course. My best friend can only be _the_ best after all."

"Well, as luck would have it, I _am_ the best."

"Arrogant aren't you?"

"No. Sono estremamente estremo."

"Don't change languages. It will make it difficult to communicate as best friends."

"...I knew you liked me really."

"Shut up Kyoko."

"You'll miss my voice before long Hana."

"Oh I won't. I promise."

"Lying to yourself won't help anything."

"I hate you."

"Same back at you."

Once again with both smiled at each other.

.

.

.

.

.

_You are the friend I would feel worst about killing in a post-apocalyptic death match for food. But I'd still do it._

* * *

**I loved writing the interaction between Hana and Kyoko :3 As my bro put it, their relationship is like this: I love her...THAT BITCH! Also, I am aware I stated before Kyoko/Suzzi made friends better with boys than girls but...come on, Hana isn't exactly acting that girly. Anyway, both of them are smart so it makes sense that they would both get along. Sort of. And yes, Hana is going to end up differently than canon Hana along with quite a lot of characters. So if there is ANY OCC-ness now, it is most likely intentional :)**

* * *

**Reviewer replies:**

**fatesmask: Thank you once again~! I didn't expect to get such a good reception for this thing either :)**

**MessingWithFire: DAMN STRAIGHT IT DOES :D**

**Sharkdude5: Thank you very much! Lovin' the profile picture by the way (KISAME FOR THE WIN :D)**

**Rue Emiko kom: Le gasp! YOU ARE A HIPPO? *shiny eyes of admiration***

**Anisthasia: One day you will understand the awesomeness of tomatoes, one day...psh, I'M interested in the Hibari family now and I'm writing them! Damn it, I'd better write them good…**

**Bloodstained Fantasy: No, Kyoko can't be prodigious! That's Yuni's job :D Anyway, yeah, you are right, Kyoko shouldn't have really known his name...but then again, I doubt Hibari would give a shit whether she did or didn't. If she knew he did care she would have to call him Kyo like Alouette does...and that wouldn't end up much better for her. Well, in my (weak) defense for Kyoko surviving, Hibari was kind of stopped from tearing her apart with explosions going on and his parents coming onto the scene…meh, she can get killed later :D**

**TNM-Writer: THANK. GOD. FOR. YOU. REVIEWING. Seriously, I had thought I had mentioned the tributing LeoInuyuka (MY LOVE) using her awesome ending bits the chapters with a small tweak but after I read your review I literally went 'SHIT. I FORGOT. SOMEBODY KILL ME.' And this is why you DON'T write things on a notepad in terrible handwriting before typing it out. Seriously, thank god you reviewed! Anyway, I am looking forwards to Gokudera eventually coming in soon too! Hopefully I'll write it all out okay when the time comes!**

**Animefreak1145: Meh, it's not mine either. YOU AREN'T ALONE ;) Also, when I said soon…yeah, you can track me down and kill me but don't worry, it will get here at some point and dedicated to you~ Wow. That sounded creepy. /shot**

**SleepyMangaHead: Oh god, I love Hetalia! ENGLAND IS EXACTLY LIKE EVERYONE IN ENGLAND :3 And Kyoko having a harem...pffft, that just cracked me up! Hope you continue to enjoy this thing~**

**ShinigamiinPeru: I can't wrap it round my head either and I've written this monster! Yeah, the seriousness of what Kyoko has actually done hasn't quite sunk in to this fic yet but I've actually written a load of chapters ahead and woah. Dark stuff happens. And I love it :3 Conclusion? Super awesome review! Need I say any more? :D**

**InvisibleGoldStar: I DIRECT DEM LOVES TO YOU TOO :D Me? A vampire? O-of course not...a-ahahaha! I got homework now too! I've been at school for TWO days and they are already setting it! My teachers are evil! D:**

**FearaNightmare: Awww, I love you too! :3 Glad you like it and I hope it's still good!**

**Kawaii Fruits: So...pretty much...you are always fucked around a Hibari. SOUNDS LEGIT :D If a Hibari were actually nice to somebody I think Byakuran would choke on his marshmallows before he had the chance to give them up D:**

**x10TIMEx: Now remember kids, whenever something unexplainable happens like a Hibari smiling, it means a wizard did it :D Also kids, everything can be solved using BOMBS. Hope you enjoyed~**

**minususagi: B-but MY FUNERAL D: So your 'healthy' orange that is somehow emitting a pink aura...is Real-Kyoko in disguise?! LET IT BE TRUE :D**

**Harlett: Yep, Kyoko be screwed in the romance sector :D And I could eat tomatoes forever! They are the **_**shit**_**!**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**I'll promise not to kill you in a post-apocalyptic death match for food if you do~**

**Discoabc~**


	8. When a great team loses

**This chapter is brought to you by PG tips. Go on. Put that kettle on! Edit: Fuck, I rewrote this like a billion times I got so pissed at it all. And I still don't like it! Fuck, fuck fuck!**

* * *

**Reviewer/s quotes**

'**Yeeessss... Because you have every opportunity to use your phone while being kidnapped and/or running from a kidnapper... I sometimes wonder how adults think these days...'-Jalen Kun (YOU AWESOME BRO. AWESOME.)**

'**NO MY NAME ISN'T KYOKO CHAN ITS FUCKYOUBITCH. OH DEAR LORD AND COWS. I SHOULD SAY THAT ONE DAY TO SOMEONE. "Hi, I'm Blah Blah. What's your name?"**

**Blank stare. "It's Fuckyoubitch. Nice to meet you." Turn around and walk away. If they start laughing or follow, YOU NOW HAVE ACQUIRED A NEW BEST FRIEND.'-Yuisaki (TRUE. SO TRUE.)**

* * *

Matsuki beamed at us from across the classroom. "Right, now you've gotten to know each other a bit, we'll get onto putting you into your groups!"

Most of the class cheered. "Yay," I said flatly, Hana rolling her eyes-her signature move it seems.

"You couldn't even _act_ the slightest bit interested? We have to stay in these groups for an entire year."

"Interested in being stuck with snot dribbling, uncoordinated, dumb three year olds? Of course I am, who the hell do you take me for?"

Her response was immediate. "An idiot."

"...I definitely asked for that."

"That you did." Hana then jerked her head towards the front of the classroom, I reluctantly doing the same as Matsuki continued.

"There will be four people in each group! One!" she held up one finger. "Two!" she held up two. "Three!" oh boy, I wonder how many she's holding up now! "Four!" ...I feel as if the percentage of intelligence in this room has dropped dramatically now.

"Two boys! One! Two!"

Kill me. Kill me now.

"And two girls! One! Two!"

"...Hana, if you dare to leave me with one of those wannabe princesses I will kill you slowly and surely."

She gave me an incredulous look. "No, Kyoko if you dare to leave _me_ with one of them _I_ will be the one doing the killing here."

"Be sure to make friends with everyone in your group!" Matsuki shouted enthusiastically. Seriously, where the fuck does she get her energy from? I look at her and wonder what the hell it is she eats every day along with how anybody okayed her to teach young children. I am not going to be surprised if almost everyone in the class grows up to be happy psychopaths. Clearly Yamamoto was Matsuki's first creation.

...Oh god that is a terrifying thought.

"That is quite the shame," Hana drawled, drawing me out of my thoughts of Matsuki and her craziness.

"What is?"

"The being friends part with us hating each other and all."

I snorted. "That is completely one sided Hana because we are both aware you adore me deep down. I'm the one who is doing all of the hating."

She glowered at me. "You bit-"

"That is not quite something a three year old should be saying," I reprimanded her.

"The fact you _knew _what I was about to say is bad too."

I waved off her statement easily. "I'm not normal."

"_Well neither am I_." Hana folded her arms in a huff. "I am not liking the idea of us being best friends at all."

"What? You are going to demote me? Thanks a lot. You are some friend Hana."

Tapping her foot in annoyance, her eyes narrowed. "Couldn't you at least pretend my words mattered to you a little?"

"Nope."

"...I honestly hate you."

Shooting a scheming smile at her, we both lined up next to each other as Matsuki raced around doing whatever it is she did. I did have the urge to run very far away the minute she stopped beside Yamamoto though.

I will never be able to look at him again.

Still searching the queue of toddlers for god knows what, I found myself somewhat surprised when I saw Tsuna lined up with another boy, both smiling and talking to each other with hushed, excited voices. Then again, when you are this young you don't judge people that much. The most you'll ever say is that the girl or boy have cooties in a moment of anger before playing quite happily with them the next day. It would be a few years until people started thinking of Tsuna as 'no-good'.

Then it sort of hit me hard. Everyone in this room was smiling and laughing and not _caring_ about how clever somebody might be or how clumsy they might be. But they would then grow up and they would be sneering at Tsuna who they were friends with right now. And that just felt wrong. To hell with doing that to somebody you didn't know, everyone does that despite it being horrible. _I_ did that without thinking twice about it in my past life and now. However, to do it to somebody you used to know, to somebody you used to play with when you were younger felt suddenly so sickening.

Still watching Tsuna, I saw his eyes widen in panic when the boy next to him abruptly lost his balance and almost fell, his arms reaching out to steady him. _He cared_. _He cared about people around him and they would still do this to him._

A memory of my last family rose up in my mind, caring about me despite me being awful to them. It was not like how people were to Tsuna and he sure as hell didn't care too much about his tormentors as soon as they singled him out but to just be this rebellious bitch who hurt them constantly and had them still retain their unconditional love...

Fuck.

Fuck.

_Fuck_.

Hana noticed my staring and deadpanned. "Please tell me you aren't falling for him."

In my mind I imagined shoving all those thoughts about my past life into a chest and locking it before throwing away the key. _Oh god I miss them. Oh god, oh god, oh god._ "Me? Fall for him?" A short laugh was forced out of my throat as I tore my gaze away from Tsuna.

"Not impossible," she pointed out.

"_Is_ impossible," I retorted back.

"Is the great Sasagawa Kyoko trying to hide something?"

_Only everything Hana._ "Oh piss off." A wave of irritation passed over me and I bit my lip to stop myself from swearing at the next person who dared to even walk within two meters of me only to see Tsuna looking at me. Realizing he had been caught staring, he flushed up and turned away but sneaked another glance back anyway.

I turned deliberately to the wall in the opposite direction to him angrily. _Don't look at me. Don't like me. I don't care if I feel even the slightest pity for you, I don't want my life to be centered around you. My life is mine, not yours._

"Righto~! I'm now going to choose your groups!" Matsuki sang/yelled before grabbing pairs and moving them all about. After around five minutes of being thrown to and fro, I ended up sitting on a four person table with Hana next to me and two boys in front of us. One had bright blonde hair and red rimmed glasses that made his green-blue eyes pop out so much your attention was immediately drawn to it. The boy next to him had practically white hair and tawny golden eyes.

_Holy shit. These guys look awesome. And I have no idea about who the fuck they are._

"Hiya~!" the blonde boy waved enthusiastically. Oh dear, Matsuki's got another one… "I'm Ryuga!"

Next to him the other boy pushed his white hair out of his eyes. "Lu soon."

"I'm Hana and this is Kyoko who I believe is mentally retarded," Hana said with a completely straight face.

I kicked her underneath the table.

"So, Lu soon," after giving me a glare, she turned to the white haired boy. "Are you Korean by any chance?"

Lu soon nodded before fixing his golden eyes on me. "Is that honestly your real hair color? Its been bugging me."

Without a second thought, I grinned. _He doesn't seem like an idiot. Praise the lord. _"Nah, I just used Kool aid for hair dye."

He frowned. "Why?"

"I wanted to be different," I shrugged, trying to forget the reason for why I wanted to be different was a boy in the same room as us all right now. "So, is that your real hair color?"

"Yeah," he returned my grin.

"I knew you Koreans were strange," my scheming grin grew even wider.

"Nah, it's just me."

"Okay, okay, stop flirting with each other~!" Ryuga butted in with a wink.

Lu soon and I both glowered at him. "What the _fuc_-"

"Language~!" the blonde boy tutted, Lu soon muttering something about being stuck with him for a god awful year. "But aren't we all lucky? All of us are smart ("Yeah right you stupid bastard!" "LANGUAGE~!") unlike the other idiots in our year and are put in one group altogether! What's the likelihood of something like that happening?"

_After having met Hibari in Italy I stopped questioning this coincidental shit._

"Maybe Matsuki-sensei is smarter than she lets on," Hana suggested in a bored tone. In unison, we all turned to the woman who was now wearing a police hat askew on her head and striking a pose.

"...If she's considered smart I would hate to see a dumb person," I announced as the others shuddered.

"Agreed."

* * *

"Right!"

Step.

"No, I mean left!"

Step.

"I mean my other left!"

"That's right you damn idiot!" Lu soon smacked Ryuga over the head, the blonde boy's eyes welling up with tears. I snorted at this.

"Stop fake crying you bastard," came my sneer, Ryuga adjusting his glasses with a secret grin.

"You are so mean to me Kyo~!"

"Damn straight I am."

Hana tapped her foot impatiently, blindfolded and facing a simple obstacle course. "Will you hurry up already? We'll never finish at this rate!"

Ryuga pouted. "I don't wanna!"

I poked him in the stomach. "Do it."

Lu soon hit him over the head again. "DO IT."

"_You guys are so abusive towards me…"_ Ryuga sniffed.

"Tough love is the best after all," Hana informed him smartly.

"So you love me~?"

"NO."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," he flicked his hair dramatically. "I am _that_ attractive after all."

Hana made an impatient noise. "We are both three and even if we weren't, I would prefer to die than hold the tiniest bit of love for you in my heart."

This made me smirk. "Tough love right?"

"You are going to die Kyoko. By my hand."

Matsuki then came twirling up to us. _Twirling_.

...Run now Yamamoto. Run before she turns you into a psychopathic killer.

"How are you kiddies getting on?" she smiled expectantly at us as I tried not to twitch. _Kiddies? Are you fucking serious?_

Lu soon put on an innocent face making me do a double take. The hell? "Matsuki-sensei, we are really, really hungry! Can we have something to eat?"

"Oh sweeties, not now! Nom nom time is later!"

Nom...nom...time?

Ryuga looked up at her with tearful eyes and a trembling lower lip. "B-but I can't wait that long for Nom nom time! I'll starve!"

Seeing where they were going with this, I tried to make my eyes wide and innocent, not blinking so they became watery and forced my voice to become shaky. "M-Matsuki-sensei, we're really, really, really h-hungry. Please can we have something? _P-please_?"

The woman shut her eyes for a few moments before drawing all three of us into a hug. "Don't worry! Sensei will get you something to eat! Don't worry, sensei will do her best!" As she sprinted off, Hana took off her blindfold and sighed, seeing Ryuga grinning, Lu soon smirking and me looking bored.

"You guys are such beggars."

All three of us shrugged. "We _are_ hungry."

"Oh god, you guys are like my worst nightmare," she put her face into her hands.

"And we are stuck with us for an entire year," I reminded her. "Regretting not picking the princesses are we?"

"You might be the worst best friend I've ever had," she groaned as I spied Matsuki heading towards us with a huge cake on a platter. Ah the joys of being a young, adorable child.

"I'm the _first _best friend you've ever had," I reminded her with a smirk, feeling the rare sense of satisfaction with my situation.

"Right, now Hana go left! No, the other left!"

"You complete and utter IDIOT!"

"It's okay! Sensei has arrived! Sensei will make sure you don't starve!"

"Kill me now…"

Well...almost satisfaction.

* * *

After that..._team building_ exercise, we were all assigned an adult that would monitor our group's progress and work to advance our learning. Fortunately, we were not given to Matsuki.

Unfortunately, Yamamoto's group was.

_Fuck, I am going to be terrified of him when I'm older._

We got given to old woman called 'Mai' who made us sit down around a sand pit and discuss what our team name was going to be.

Yes, our _team name_.

Hana, Lu soon and I were stupefied by the idiocy of this all. Ryuga was reeling off names like crazy. "O-oh, we called call us the Apple group too! Or Super Kids! Or perhaps K-H-R-LoverS!"

I almost choked on thin air.

"See? It contains all of our first initials and Lu soon has the second part of his name as LoverS! L over S!"

Mai turned to us with a wrinkled smile. "Do you guys have any ideas?" _Translation: Like hell is we are using his._

"How about Team Inferno?" Lu soon suggested.

"Um, perhaps something a little less…" Mai began tentatively. _Translation: NO._

"Team Chaos?" Hana wondered with deadpanned eyes.

"Err…" _Translation: NO. NO. NO._

"The Four Little Devils?" I put forwards the name with a completely blank face, trying not to laugh when Mai's eyes widened.

"TEAM WATER!" Ryuga grinned_. He is so fucking with her… _"TEAM TSUNAMI! TEAM WHIRPOOL! TEAM ABRACADABRA!"

"Team awesome," Lu soon added

"That's a little too…"

"Team Edward," Hana said without missing a beat.

"No! Team Jacob!" the blonde of the group yelled.

"Team Nobody," I muttered.

"If we are Team anybody, we have to be Team Doctor Carlisle," Lu soon butted in.

"He isn't even a character in the love triangle!" Hana pointed out in a huff.

"Well, if I were Bella, he would have been the best choice," the Korean stated bluntly.

"He was _married_ already!"

"But that didn't stop Jacob."

"Jacob wanted to be with Doctor Carlisle…?" Ryuga gasped dramatically. "I didn't know that!"

"Could you stop discussing Twilight and get back to the team name?" I asked, not liking how the conversation was going. Mai looked at me like I was an angel sent from heaven.

Okay….that isn't...strange...at all…

"Fine!" Ryuga crossed his arms, pretending to pout. "How about Team-"

"No," Lu soon shot him down instantly.

"But I haven't even-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"NO."

"I think I'm going to pray for the Vindice to take you away in your sleep…" I growled under my breath, rubbing my temple in annoyance.

"That's a nice name!" I turned to look at Mai who was practically exuding the message that she didn't even care what our name was even more, as long as it wasn't in any way inappropriate. "What is it?"

"Italian."

"For what?"

_For avengers. So appropriate right? _"...I forgot." _Good decision Kyoko. Good decision. Don't let the woman know what it really means or she will be scared of us for life._

"So it's decided!" Mai clapped her hands together. "We are The Vindice!"

...I'm going to be killed in my sleep aren't I? Fuck.

"Hang on," Hana interrupted Mai with a frown. "I thought we were going to vote."

"Ah, well, um, you see…" she struggled to come up with an excuse and stood up. "I-I need to go speak to Matsuki-sensei about something! Stay here and be good!"

As she sprinted off, Hana sniffed. "Coward."

Lu soon nudged me as Ryuga began to dig in the sand, yelling something about finding hidden treasure and Hana shrieking at him for throwing sand all over her. "Hey, so what does Vindice actually mean?"

"Avengers," I replied instantly.

"..." he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Good work Kyoko. Good work."

I smirked and sat down on the sand cross legged. "So, how do you and Ryuga know each other?"

"Next door neighbors," he plunked himself down next to me. "Everyday our parents would take turns in who took care of who. So every other day I would be at his and then the rest he was at mine."

"Wonderful," I remarked sarcastically. "But now I can't understand how the fuck you got smart at all with him around you everyday."

"Like I know how the bastard didn't lower my intelligence," he drawled. "Anyway, Ryuga is the son of a professor so his dad probably did an experiment on him to make him so dumb."

"Oi! I am not dumb!" Ryuga shouted, puffing out his cheeks.

"Don't lie you bastard!"

The blonde pretended to look hurt. "Lie? I would never lie to you Lulu!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Lulu?"

"I told you not to fucking call me that!" Lu soon threw some sand towards the other boy but it flew back and hit him instead. "Shit!"

"Fail," I commented.

"Epic fail," Hana agreed.

"Nah, that's normal Lulu," Ryuga winked.

"_I am going to fucking kill you!_"

"When did you move to Japan, Lulu?" Hana asked suddenly, Lu soon's golden eyes narrowing.

"Don't call me that too!"

I yawned. "You are stuck with it now _Lulu_." Who is he? Fucking Lelouch? Wait, that would make Ryuga Shirley wouldn't it? _Somehow that makes sense to me. And why the hell am I thinking so deeply into this anyway?_

Ryuga is lowering my fucking intelligence by even being near me. I know it.

"Oh shut up," 'Lulu' hissed before answering Hana's question. "I came here when I was one and a half."

"Isn't it sad? He spent one and a half years without being graced with my presence," Ryuga wiped away a non-existent tear.

"Those one and a half years before I met you was the happiest time in my life then."

"Ouch," I said in a montone voice.

Ryuga then gasped. "I have an idea!"

"Oh god no…" Hana whispered into the hands she was covering her face with. I was tempted to do the same. This blonde toddler was killing my sanity slowly yet surely.

"We should make up a rap for our group!"

Lu soon looked towards the gate leading out of the kindergarten. "...We can still make a run for it if we go fast enough."

I didn't hear him, too busy thinking about the Vindice rapping and Bermuda wearing a golden chain round his neck with a snap back on his bandaged head. _No. Oh for the love of god, no._

"Can't you do something?" Hana asked Lu soon in a harsh whisper, elbowing me as so to end my disturbing vision. I am scarred for life. Seriously. "You've spent one and a half years with this idiot. You should be able to control him by now!"

"I can to some extent," the Korean informed her, picking up a spade and throwing it at Ryuga's head, it connecting with a loud smack and causing the boy to crash backwards into the sand.

"Headshot," I observed, holding a hand up for Lu soon to high five.

"That's just going to make him lose more brain cells!" Hana pointed out, clearly irritated by us all. "We don't want him to become even more stupid do we?!"

"_NOM NOM TIME!_" A familiar shrill yell of a happy psychopath made Ryuga sit up, hair full of sand and glasses askew.

"NOM NOM TIME!"

"...I think he's a lost cause already."

"Oh shut it Lulu."

* * *

My mum picked me up in the car. " How was it Kyo?" she asked as she drove me back.

I shrugged. "Okay."

"Made any friends?"

"...Sort of."

She frowned in confusion. "Sort of? Care to elaborate on that?"

"Well...we annoy and take the mick out of each other all the time."

"So that makes you think you aren't friends?"

"Nope."

My mum glanced over at me. "What?"

I flashed a scheming grin. "That's what makes me think we are friends."

"...You are strange daughter of mine."

"Thank you mother of mine."

.

.

.

.

.

_When a great team loses through complacency, it will constantly search for new and more intricate explanations to explain away defeat._

**DONE. FINALLY. Okay, the scene around the sandpit wasn't originally in there but I realized how short this chapter was and went 'FUCK, MORE CRAP NEEDS TO BE IN THIS THING' so now they are called 'The Vindice'. Will it come back to bite them? Oh hell yes. Now you may all review and tell me how shit this chapter was. WHERE DID THESE BOYS EVEN COME FROM? HOW CAN THEY BE SO SMART? I DON'T EVEN KNOW! Sobs.**

* * *

**Reviewer replies:**

**MessingWithFire: Um...what?**

**TNM-Writer: ME? LEOINUYUKA? (MY LOVE) Oh only when cats and dogs get along…*looks at my cat and dog* ...shit. You are kidding! There is no way I could ever get Kyoko to be as good as The Truth of The Sky! Ever! No! Not you legs! D:**

**Animefreak1145: I love Hana. She didn't get enough screen time in the actual manga/anime. NOW SHE WILL. MUWHAHAHA~ Gokudera is probably gonna hate Kyoko's guts. HE WANTS JUUDAIME'S LOVE MORE /shot. Actually, I don't know yet what its going to be like. All I know is that people are screaming for a delicious harem for her. Isn't it great? XD**

**SleepyMangaHead: Oh, don't worry, Yamamoto has already fallen to the dark side. Matsuki is some evil bitch… Now just Tsuna is left! And dark!Tsuna? ...Hell the fuck yes. Haha, everyone is screaming for a harem now because of your last review. AND I AGREE TO THE EXTREME! P.S. That quote. Can I use? *sparkly eyes***

**Must-See-EVERYTHING: Everyone's shouting about food now! AND I'M NOT QUITE SURE WHY D: Smosh's food battles are the **_**shit**_**. I care not if the world is filled with idiots as long as they are brilliant as they are :D **

**Jalen Kun: 'SUP? Your review made me crack up like hell. Just like god you adults, you really don't think! Honestly… XD Hope the awesomeness has continued in this chapter even if I do think it was an utter fail!**

**ShinigamiinPeru: **_**Have **_**you told me that before? I can't even remember so its good you said it again! :D I-I'm not sure why anyone in their right mind would even trust Ryohei with a phone…or actually expect him to figure out how to use it but you never know, perhaps he's the real genius here O.o It reminded you of your first day at school? Wow, that most have been an awesome first day...Even though this chapter was terrible in my mind, I hope you liked it (oh gawd, I repeat myself way more than you do!) and godspeed on...um...WHATEVER YOU WISH! :D**

**Anisthasia: Hana is going to rule the world alongside Kyoko. I know it. And I would totally let them just take it over without another word. :D**

**Rue Emiko kom: ...I agree completely. Carrots are delicious and extremely extreme. VEGETABLES FOR THE WIN :D **

**LadyDream3512: Tunafish's levels of adorableness are so much that he could take over the world with a single smile. He just hasn't realized his potential yet…Ryohei is always proud of his little sis. She is so extremely extreme after all ;D Don't worry about the canon timeline being so far away, I have people left and right screaming 'YOU GIVE US A HAREM AND YOU GIVE US ONE NOW' which I am both happy about and slightly disturbed ^_^* So you can of course tell me who you want her to be with now! I'm going to have to have a poll one day...oh god it will be crazy D: Secretly I think Real-Kyoko was a badass. She just acted oblivious and pulled strings so quietly nobody noticed. Not even Reborn. I don't care if everyone thinks otherwise, it's the only way she will have been awesome and I have to hope Amano Akira didn't just make a mary sue T^T Glad you are liking it and hope you continue to read on even with this failure of a chapter!**

**Kawaii Fruits: Ain't nobody got time for that? DAMN STRAIGHT :D Eh, Matsuki is insane. She'll have forgotten Kyoko's extremeness for now...or will she have? You never know, she might actually be a genius… I still don't know why I made Kyoko a bomb dealer. I swear I'm high when I think up stuff for this thing XD**

**minususagi: But it would rid the world of a sparkly almost mary sure girl if I did! But nah, no canniblalism...yet ;) No regrets? Then I shall eat it! *bites into it* Now I hope I get super powers or something! They will all say 'Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's Tomato Woman!' :D Oh of course you couldn't attend! Silly me, how could I forgot? XD Good luck my depressing rabbit friend~!**

**InvisibleGoldStar: A BEAR HUG, A PANDA AND A PINEAPPLE NAMED YOSHI (Or Mukuro? Kufufufu~)? ALL MY PRAYERS ARE ANSWERED! Also, you my friend finished that title page beautifully *sniff* BEAUTIFULLY! Hana and Kyoko: best friends for life meaning until one of them kills the other :D**

**Yuisaki: OH GOD. YOU HAVE MADE ME CRACK UP SO BADLY. YOU GENIUS YOU XD No, it is not bad you want Kyoko to have a harem of delicious looking boys. I have a load more people screaming for exactly the same thing. AND I CONCUR! Tch, I wouldn't just eat up Yama-sama's eyes. I WOULD EAT UP ALL OF HIM AND NO, I'M NOT A CANNIBAL EITHER OR ON CRACK /shot. A HALF pedo? Well that makes everything better! *extremely pumps fist too*. I would never think of accusing you of such a thing! Me taking crack on the other hand…;)**

**EternityMusic4Me: I'm glad you liked the bit about her being a 'sun'! Somehow I laughed like a hyena when you said you did. My brain...is dead.../shot. I always get so scared when writing Hibari. My thought process is usually 'OH GOD, I'M GOING TO FAIL. I NEED TO WRITE HIM BITING SOMEONE TO DEATH. WAIT, NO, WRITE HIM CALLING EVERYONE HERBIVORES. WAIT, NO, ARRRGGGHHH'. I have no idea have Amano Akira survived writing him in character for so long D: Hope you continue to like this thing~**

**Harlett: I'm not sure even how Kyoko resisted jumping the boy. If I were there I would be dragging him behind me, kicking and screaming :D A beautiful couple indeed *wipes tear away*. Shaman King for the win.**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**Don't let the great team down~**

**Discoabc~**


	9. I've never met a vampire

**GUYS. GUYS. GUYS. YOU KNOW TNM-WRITER? WELL SHE'S GOT AN AWESOME STORY CALLED 'THE WEASLEY GIRL' WHICH I COMMAND YOU ALL TO GO READ NOW. GO. GOOO. Okay, advertising done~ Ah, I really am I taking the piss out of Twilight a lot right now. It's too easy! Too easy!**

* * *

**Reviewer quote/s (shit, you guys are too funny! I want you all in this thing!)**

'**Ah. I can just feel the day Yamamoto wears a tutu and starts ballet instead of baseball. HE HAS BEEN TAINTED FOR LIFE!****'-****Kopitiam Hippo Reincarnation**

'**Kyoko, I am pretty sure those friends of yours will love to kill you by their hand. But if somebody else did, expect them to be in the front line of World War III.'-girlhasnoaccount**

* * *

"And..._start_!"

At my uncle's order, I began to punch forwards at the targets he was holding up with increasing speed, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I was extremely tempted to start using my legs to kick as well but nooooo, that wasn't _boxing_.

And Kohiro would kick my ass if I didn't do boxing when he said so. Well...more like punch my ass but that just sounded wrong.

"Stop!" Kohiro then shouted before grinning at me. "You've gotten better princess!"

I shrugged, wiping some sweat off my face as Ryohei-now five years old and apparently even more extreme-gave me the thumbs up. "That was extremely extreme!" he announced, then raising a fist and fist bumping me.

We be so gangsta, am I right?

"Of course it was."

Kohiro ruffled my hair, still grinning. "Cocky are we~?"

"Nope. I'm just _the _best."

"Naturally," his grin slipped into a smirk as I made my way out of the garage that was converted into a gym, pulling off my hot pink boxing gloves (I would trash them if they weren't a present from Kohiro) and throwing them in my backpack. Catching a glimpse of my reflection in the hallway, I scowled.

My hair was in need of another dying session, blonde streaks showing near the roots and in need of trimming before it grew too long. I had once read Real-Kyoko had long hair when she was longer and I had thus decided never to do the same thing, never to have it long. _I wasn't her_.

Looking away from my reflection, I shrugged on a hoodie and got out my phone.

_Messages: 1_

_Hana: Kyoko, have you finished your boxing yet?"_

I began typing on my way to the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water when I got there.

_Me: Yeah, why?_

The reply came almost immediately.

_Hana: Ryuga and Lulu are over at mine._

I blinked.

_Me: Why are they at yours?_

_Hana: Because they are bored and knew bothering you was useless since you have boxing practise. Also, they are eating all of my food._

_Me: I'm not surprised. Lulu and Ryuga are both greedy shits. Like me._

I could sense her rolling her eyes in her home.

_Hana: Just get over here you idiot._

Letting out a chuckle, I downed the water in one go.

_Me: Yeah, yeah. I know you just miss me, no need for excuses._

Going back into the garage, I popped my head round the dor. "I'm going to Hana's okay, Kohiro-oji-san?"

He smiled at me, Ryohei punching a punching bag behind him. "That's fine, remember to tell Umi where you are though. You know how she flips sometimes."

"Sure," I flashed a scheming smile before making my way out of the house. I only had to go down a couple of streets to reach Hana's house, Namimori being a small, small town after all.

Also, apparently all canon characters were needed to be close as shit to each other as well. Makes for 'coincidental meeting' scenarios after all.

I didn't bother knocking on the door, just taking the spare key from underneath one of the plant pots and opening it that way. Upon opening the door, Hana's dad popped his head out of the kitchen. "Hey Kyoko!" he greeted me cheerfully.

_Scrap that, he was always cheerful._

It struck me odd after Hana told me about her 'mummy issues'. And fuck, they were some mummy issues.

She told me early on in our so called friendship that her mum was a bitch and ran away around a year ago. It was at a completely random time when she told me too, one minute we were both in the playground of the kindergarten talking about how our prime minister was a dick-I don't know how we got onto that either but that bastard didn't exist in my past life, thank god-the next she told me her mum had left her and her dad behind just like that.

Hana didn't look sad about it, she just stated it as if it were just a fact about herself that I should know. I knew it hurt her deep down like it would anyone if their mum upped and left for this asshole you'd never met before, but Hana would have been two. _Two_. You just don't let a kid go through shit like that. You are meant to love them no matter what, not abandon them like they don't matter.

I'd heard this story a billion times in my past life, of mum's running away and their kids, part of my truant group, being fucking pissed about it. Hana handled it better than they did. And she was fucking two years old at the time.

I suppose her mummy issues were why her and Real-Kyoko got along. Real-Kyoko would be like some comforting person who Hana's mother should have been and stick by her no matter what. But me?

I was just this bitch who did whatever and probably without knowing it was telling Hana to man-up, take whatever hit you get and return everything you got tenfold. And that was weird since I wasn't used to being the person you tried to be like.

I was meant to be the girl you wanted to try as hard as hell not to even be compared to.

Strange how two completely different people can be friends with the same girl y'know?

Anyway, Hana's dad clearly adored his daughter and once said he was thankful her mum at least left her behind when she ran off (at another random time in a conversation too. These Kurokawa's and their random facts…). Hana loved him back in her strange tough love way and I can't lie that I wasn't happy about that. Even with her mum gone she did fine being just beside her dad and that was probably why the guy was so cheerful.

Still, it would make sense if he was a bit depressed sometimes but no! Always cheerful! Always happy! Always smiling!

By the way, his smile could probably cure cancer. Damn KHR people and their smiles! I still looked like a scheming bitch when I tried to look like that! Where is the fairness in that?!

"Hi," I responded to Hana's dad who then tossed me a big bag of crisps with a wink.

"Boxing is hard work right? Thought you'd need a little something."

This. Guy. Is. A. Fucking. Saint.

Staring at the packet of crisps like they were a gift from the heavens, he chuckled a little. "Ryuga and Lu soon are up the stairs. Shout if you need anything!"

Nodding, I made my way up the stairs and opened Hana's door without knocking (fuck that, she needs to be always prepared for shit like this!). Upon doing so a pillow flew right at my face, I just about ducking. Lu soon, the perpetrator, widened his eyes. "Shit, sorry Kyoko! I was aiming for this idiot." He jabbed his finger at Ryuga who had dived onto Hana's bed, a goofy grin on his face and glasses askew.

"It's cool Lulu," I shrugged, though secretly I was planning his demise. Because no one throws a fucking pillow at my head and gets away with it.

The white haired boy's expression soured. "Stop calling me that!"

"Ha, fuck no," kicking the door shut behind me, I easily found Hana sat on a beanbag, eating crisps as she watched something on her TV. I sniffed. _Only kids always get the best shit_. "Hey, fat bitch, budge up." I threw myself down on her beanbag beside her, the girl glowering at me.

"Nice to see you too Kyoko. Now get off!" she threw a pillow at me, which I dodged easily, it flying and hitting Ryuga in the face.

_Oh, bitch is gonna die for throwing a pillow at my head too._

Before I could commit murder, Lu soon raced over and high fived me as the blonde sat up with a whine. "_Haaannnaaaa!_"

She sneered at him. "Shut it you wimp."

I smirked at his pout, grabbing another beanbag and sitting down next to Hana before opening my crisps. Lu soon instantly towered over me. "Give me some."

"Fuck no you greedy piece of shit. It's mine," I kicked him out of the way, eyes glued to the screen as I tried to figure out what was on.

"_You're beautiful."_

"_Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer Bella."_

It took a moment for me to comprehend the fuckery I had just watched. Then I did the most natural thing you did in this situation: I turned on my 'best friend'. "Hana, give me a good reason to why the fuck we are watching Twilight before I kill you."

"I _like_ it for your information," she told me hotly.

"That isn't a good enough reason." Now it makes sense why she knew so much shit about this thing when we were choosing our team name. Oh our team name is the sole reason for me bursting out laughing in the middle of Matsuki saying 'Right, the Vindice team will be playing tag with the Rainbow team today!'. The sole reason. "Hana, if you really fucking feel this way, we can't be friends anymore."

Ryuga popped up next to me. Woah. Fuck. Where the hell did you come from? "Then I can be your best friend, right?"

I deadpanned. "No."

"But _whhhyyy_?!"

"Because you are like…our abused dog."

He puffed out his cheeks. "Then I'll call the RSPCA!"

"Oh shut _up_!" Hana stuffed a crisp in his mouth and pushed him out of the way of the TV. "I'm trying to watch this!"

Lu soon and I clapped. "The power of Twilight fans is truly terrifying." My white haired friend drawled, Ryuga making a face.

"Honestly, I don't know why I hang out with you guys!"

"Because we are the best people you will ever know?" I suggested, popping another crisp in my mouth before looking back at the TV and feeling the urge to puke. "Hana, please tell me you don't actually find this shit entertaining."

"It's _romantic_."

"It's _bullshit_."

Cue glaring.

"Okay, okay, back it up ladies," Ryuga grinned at us both.

I threw a crisp. "Fetch it doggy."

"Screw you!"

"_Bella…"_

Lu soon who had found a wig somewhere (Hana really does have random crap in her room) put a hand to his chest. "I love you Bella more than anything else because I am an emo sparkly vampire who wants your blood~"

Hana glared at him. "That isn't how it works! He loves her because-"

"Of her wonderful personality that doesn't exist?"

"I would have gone for the werewolf," Ryuga commented loudly, now sitting on the sofa behind us. Yes. We know. You told us before in that strange, strange conversation that made Mai terrified of us.

"You would wouldn't you, dog boy?" Lu soon sneered in response, turning to face him.

"But they wouldn't want to suck my blood now would they?" Ryuga responded with a smile.

"Oh burn," I smirked.

"Edward loved Bella so much he tried to resist the urge to drink her blood!" Hana was on the verge of screaming at us, I could tell.

"He stalked her," I pointed out.

"Ah, but for love Kyo~!" Ryuga sang.

I"If somebody stalks you it means they are fucking creepy, not in love," Lu soon shuddered making me raise an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to say that its happened to you?"

"What? No!"

"When I'm sixteen, I'll have hoard of girls stalking me. Not that I will blame them," Ryuga winked at Hana and I.

I gagged. "I'd pick Eddy over you any day."

"Rejections hard man," Lu soon patted Ryuga's back as our blonde friend sniffed.

Hana let out another cry of frustration. "For god's sake, I'm trying to watch Twilight here!"

"Yeah," I nodded. "And we are trying not to."

"_Does it look like I care?!_"

"Nope."

As I took another fistful of crisps, her eyes narrowed. "God I hate you Kyoko."

"...Tough love again?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"That was some extreme training!" Ryohei exclaimed loudly as he exited his uncle's house for some fresh air, stretching happily. His attention was then grasped suddenly by loud voices.

"Ha! You are shit at this!"

"Shut it Hinto!"

Walking round the corner, he poked his head round and gasped. There were a group of boys who had to be at least junior high school age spray painting on a wall. In the middle of them was one with brown hair and grey blue eyes, not as harsh as that rude boy who refused to join his boxing club that he would definitely beat one day, but quite soft instead, surprising considering how they were narrowed and evil looking.

"Come on, you _know_ you are shit at this don't you?" the boy laughed.

"Hinto you bastard!" the other one punched him lightly on the arm, not stopping his spray painting.

"T-this is…" Ryohei gulped before taking a deep breath. "KOHIRO-OJI-SAN!"

Instantly all of the boys jumped in surprise but before they could do anything else, Kohiro had reached where Ryohei was. "Oi! What do you think you are doing?!" he yelled. "Get out of here before I call the police!"

The older boys all scampered at his threat, the Hinto boy being the last to leave and snarling at Ryohei. "You are gonna pay for this kid!"

Ryohei felt a sliver of fear run through his body and widened his grey eyes. Kohiro just glared at the boy until he left before giving his nephew a hug. "It's okay Ryo. You did the right thing by telling me."

The boy nodded but even then he was unable to shake off the feeling that Hinto wasn't one to make empty threats.

* * *

We ended up talking the whole way through Twilight movie, Hana screaming at us when the credits finally rolled up that we were all selfish jerks who should just go and die.

Ryua, Lu soon and I didn't argue and just smirked evilly.

The doorbell rang around seven and Hana's dad called me down, the three other toddlers saying their goodbyes:

"_I hope you get run over and die bitch."_

"Thanks," I muttered with a scheming smile, going down the stairs to see Ryohei standing in the doorway, grinning widely.

"Kyoko! Mum is in the car so let's go!"

I couldn't help but feel my smile grew even bigger at the sight of him. He just exuded such blinding happiness that made everyone else feel all bubbly and shit around him. Grabbing my hand, he dragged me out of Hana's house as I yelled a goodbye to her dad. He was tugging slightly too hard and I frowned. "Ryohei, what's wrong?"

He looked a little troubled even whilst smiling so I pressed a little harder. "Ryohei what's _wrong_?"

"I…" he bit his lip. "Some junior high school kids were spray painting one wall. I told Kohiro-oji-san but…"

"But?"

"They knew it was me who told on them and got angry to the extreme."

I sucked in a breath. _Some junior high school kids hated me so they used Kyoko to call me out. When I got there, they beat me up bad. Kyoko still thinks it's her fault. _"Ryohei, what if they try to do something?" I hissed, his older version's words ringing in my mind.

He laughed, squeezing my hand. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you Kyoko!"

"I wasn't talking about me!"

My brother blinked, a little confused. "But they won't hurt me! I can hold my own to the extreme!"

_You won't_, I thought bitterly. _They'll put you in hospital. They'll really hurt you Ryohei._ Sensing my unrest, Ryohei stopped walking and put his hand on my shoulder. "Kyoko, I promise nothing bad will happen to the extreme! Okay?"

Biting my lip, I nodded stiffly and allowed Ryohei to tug me along again.

_You can promise that but I'll promise this: I will make sure nothing bad happens to you. Because little sisters have to take care of their extreme brothers don't they?_

* * *

That night I called up Itsuki. _"What does the great Madam Glycerin require from me?" _his tone was light but I felt the strength behind it and took a deep breath. _You are in deep already Kyoko. This is hardly going to matter now anyway._

"You taught Hibari how to fight, right?"

There was a pause. _"What of it?"_

"I need to know how to fight properly."

"_It'll cost you."_

"I've got money."

"_I don't mean money_."

"What then?"

"_Two jobs."_

"Fine by me."

His laugh travelled down the phone. _"Determined aren't you? Alright then, I'll meet you tomorrow morning."_

I started in surprise. "But I have kindergarten!"

"_Ever heard of illusionists?"_

Instantly an image of Mukuro popped into my head but I pushed it away hastily. "Yeah."

"_Well, we have the best and they'll take care of your problem for you. See you tomorrow."_

"Wait," I narrowed my eyes. "Aren't you going to tell me what the jobs are?"

"_Nope."_

"Fuck you," I hissed without a second thought.

"_Bye madam."_

The line cut off and I threw my phone down onto my bed, a hand running through my hair as I resisted the urge to scream in frustration. I was so fucked for doing this. So, so fucked.

_But it was worth it...wasn't it?_

.

.

.

.

.

_To be honest, I have never met a vampire personally. But, then again, I don't know what may happen tomorrow._

* * *

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE TO HANA. ARGH. FUCK. MUMMY ISSUES. WHY. WHAT. FUCK. KILL ME NOW.**

* * *

**Reviewer replies:**

**Dumti: In another life…Bermuda must has been a rapper and Jager, Mick Jagger :D My family have given up on making me stop laughing when I'm reading fanfics a LONG time ago though! I'm glad you like my story (and more specifically that chapter) and hope you continue to do so! Also I can't wait for Bermuda to arrive either…Kyoko's gonna get sued for copyright issues!**

**Yuisaki: Yes, it will forever be there! FOREVER! Haha, your reaction to your friend just cracked me up when I read it (You are right, James Bond doesn't have shit on you :D) BUT NOT AS MUCH AS YOUR REACTION TO TEAM DOCTOR CARLISLE. (THEY ARE A REAL TEAM TOO. I SEARCHED IT UP RIGHT NOW) AND YES, NEVER HAS A SPIT TAKE BEEN SO FANTASTIC AND GLORIOUS PFFFFFFT! XD Anyhoo~ we would have no war if Tsuna were King of the world. He would just say 'please don't fight, I don't like it…' and we would all just destroy any weapons and go glomp him. And yes, I dub thee now Hanji Zoe's long lost twin :D *Shakes head* No! You don't accept candy from strangers! You make them go to a shop with you to buy the candy you want! In my experience, they never have the ones you like after all! I ACCEPT YOUR TWICE FLIPPED TABLE! ┬─┬** **ノ****( ^ - ^****ノ****)**

**Kawaii Fruits: …NO! DON'T EXPLODE EVEN IF YOU HAVE LIFE INSURANCE! D: But if Kyoko were the Geico mascot, I would willingly allow you to do it for some…reason… **

**TNM-Writer: NO IT COULDN'T! And you know my loves for your fic my friend~ :D**

**Kopitiam Hippo Reincarnation: OH GOD, NOW I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT XD I APPROVE OF YAMA-SAMA BEING A BALLET DANCER. I APPROVE!**

**InvisibleGoldStar: I shall be your auntie because I am too many other people's sister :D Don't worry, I'll take good care of Yoshi! I'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF THEM! Damn it, but **_**I**_** wanna be the Panda bitch D: I **_**LOVED**_** PANDAS FIRST! HA! /shot. I'll dub myself the tea bitch then! PROBLEM SOLVED~ 'Sup Hoshi and Yuu :D**

**dreamheart6789: Ain't Lulu the cutest bastard you've ever seen~? (I'm talking about Lu soon…or am I talking about Lelouch? XD)**

**minususagi: Awww, your kind sounds like such meanies! D: don't worry, I still love you~ Hana is like the only sane person in this whole thing and crying because GOD does she know it XD If I had the true power of the tomato then I…WOULD TAKE OVER THE WORLD OF COURSE :D**

**Animefreak1145: Oh god a harem is gonna be hard to write. But I shall try my best! Argh, so many fanfics to read, so little time D: Yeah, Haru is going to attempt to kill Kyoko SEVERAL times. Mukuro standing by wearing a football referee outfit and 'kufufufu'ing evilly. Yes. Yes it shall be awesome.**

**ShinigamiinPeru: I will never be able to look at Bermuda the same way again…ever…D: Well, the Vindice won't know…but Tsuna is gonna be staring when he first hears about them and going 'the fuck, they are on Kyoko-chan's team…?'. Haha, no, they aren't from another universe but I was writing out their initials for another random team name and went 'Kyoko. Haru. Ryuga. Lu soon. KHR LoverS. I PICKED THE BEST NAMES FOR THEM UNKNOWINGLY :D'. Glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Anisthasia: You loved it? YAY :D Urgh, I have a terrifying head of year teacher who is telling us 'YOU GUYS WILL DROP A MILLION GRADES IF YOU MISS EVEN ONE DAY OF SCHOOL' and she's crazy and I want to scream every time I see her. I WANT OUR OLD HEAD OF YEAR BACK D: I can't even look at Bermuda anymore, let alone listen to a rap! Hope you loved this one too~**

**girlhasnoaccount: Haha, I'm glad you like my OCs and Hana as friends :) And you are so right with them killing anyone who dares to hurt Kyoko whilst wanting to kill her themselves! So, so right!**

**MaelstromDS: If Yamamoto were a psychopath, I would run for the hills. And then probably run back, glomp him and dash away again :) I can't even look at Bermuda after writing this thing, let alone listen to any raps! Glad you find it funny though-I should probably put this fic in the humor section shouldn't I?! (And of **_**course**_** you aren't on the crack ;) )**

**SleepyMangaHead: Well, I look forwards to using all these quotes you give me then! Also, I know the feeling of passing out for so long. My body clock is **_**still**_** having difficulty getting back to normal ever since I came back to England! Going into school is effectively killing me D: If Tsuna ever knew the power of his mere smiles then he would take us all over with Kyoko laughing manically in the background. Oh Yamamoto…I can never look at him (or Bermuda) without running for the hills. But his eyes **_**are**_** so nice…argh, decisions, decisions! Loads of people in my school judge each other. I'm one of the 'neutral' people who just don't really care who is supposed to be what. Apparently I'm too nice for my own good, haha :) But congratulations on unlocking your HDWM and telling she was a bitch. They deserved to be judged by the sound of it! Yeah, Kyoko's views about people especially Tsuna are going to change a lot over time as her character develops. She treats people a lot differently than she would have before as Suzzi since she's noticing the stuff you wouldn't necessarily see if you were growing up normally. Also, you are completely right, her life does revolve around Tsuna a lot even though she doesn't want it to. Her whole relationship and thoughts about him are extremely important in this whole fic after all! I'm glad you like my new OCs too! I was so nervous you were all going to yell at me for making them intelligent so Kyoko would have her own friendship group but apparently there was no need for it! And yes, you were the only person to notice how she was treating them like demons (I will definitely have nightmares tonight…). Hope you liked this chapter too!**

**bamafelix: Toddler Yamamoto is both terrifying and adorable. To run or to glomp? WHAT A DILEMMA!**

**x10TIMEx: Somehow I do know where you are going with this…and it amuses me greatly :D Hope you liked the chapter!**

**StellAniFan: My family stopped questioning me when I started reading funny fanfics a LONG time ago XD I didn't even know I had picked names so perfect for a joke like KHR LoverS! I felt like my brain was a genius after that, giving me the ideas for names like that. In all honesty, I cannot WAIT to write the representative battles now. So many things can be done, so many things! This thing inspired you to write that amazing fic (which I am early waiting to be updated!) despite its horribleness? Wow. It seems I am doing good for the worlds after all even with my bad writing skills! And jump on the chapters as hard as you want hun, they won't mind ;)**

**Harlett: I have an image of what that whole friendship group looks like teenage age so I don't even bother to try and imagine pre school kids having the conversation instead XD I'm so lazy~ One day Kyoko will realize how amazing and awesome Tuna Yoshi is! One day…Also, aren't I terrible for putting more Twilight in here? :3 **

**HikariNoTenishi-san: Lesson learnt: We never eat when reading Discoabc's work. Cases of tea being spat out over computers, people choking on chocolate and now somebody almost choking on a biscuit have all been noted. Nah, just kidding! Glad you found it was worth it for the entertainment and hope this thing continues to be entertaining for you~!**

**JackFrost14: Glad you love it and hope you continue to do so! On another note, that profile picture is one of the cutest things since forever. And it shows Tsuna hugging a pineapple. IT IS BEAUTIFUL INDEED~**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**It will ward off the sparkly vampires~**

**Discoabc~**


	10. The Boogie Man

**Finally, the serious shit is starting! Kyoko, be prepared for shit-the SERIOUS type-to go down :D P.S. Last chapter I completely failed by naming it 'The Boogie Man'. THIS chapter was meant to be called 'The Boogie Man'. I don't know why my mind decided chapter 9 needed to be called that. I just...failed.**

* * *

**Reviewer quote/s:**

'**Oh my Giotto! XD I thought "I threw my phone onto my bed, a hand running through my hair" said "I saw a naked man running around my bed" XD My reaction: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? KYOKO! You aren't playing any amnesia right?!'-InvisibleGoldStar**

'**Hana: my mom walked away when I was two**

**Me: so what do you do now?**

**Hana: I watch twilight**

**Me: I feel how depressed you are gal, I feel ya. But please leave that shit'-Anisthasia**

* * *

I met Itsuki by the gates of my kindergarten. He was dressed in a trench coat, sunglasses on and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

It was strange how his foreign wife could be so traditional whilst he looked like an Italian gangster.

Next to him was who I presumed to be the illusionist. He looked young, probably in his twenties and also seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with the color black. Seriously, he wore black ski goggles obscuring his eyes, a black ski hat covering his hair, a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black trainers and black gloves.

...Dude, it's too much. Too much.

_He's probably hiding Itsuki and himself using illusions_, I thought as the small amount of parents and children didn't seem to notice their presence. A feeling of somewhat confusion then came over me. _Why can I see them then?_

Itsuki looked equally as surprised when I made my way towards them, certain my mum was gone now. "You can see through it?" He wondered out loud. "Interesting...Schwarz, I might need you later after all."

_Schwarz as in the German for black? ...Fuck, his obsession with that color is beginning to creep me the hell out. _I made a face as the other man nodded, snapping his fingers. Then, I turned to see an exact copy of myself.

I stared.

I knew this would happen, that they would make a copy of myself and set in loose into my kindergarten but the sudden thought of all my friends being around somebody who wasn't me without knowing it repulsed me. _And the fact they might not know the difference between me and my doppelganger scared the shit out of me._

Glaring at _her_ with abrupt hatred, she began to shimmer for a moment before vanishing into thin air. Surprised, I moved to wave in the space in front of me only to have Schwarz grab my wrist, squeezing it tight.

_Too tight_.

Wincing, I tried to pull myself out of his grip but Schwarz didn't react until Itsuki lowered his shades and gave him a stern look. "Asshole," I muttered under my breath, rubbing my sore wrist.

"If you had waved your hand there it would have looked to everyone else like you were putting your hand through her and broken the illusion," Itsuki explained (why didn't you just make me fucking invisible beforehand then?!) as Schwarz snapped his fingers again. I looked into the car window and, for a split second, I saw myself disappear. Then I was back again. "It seems you do have an aptitude for it," the yakuza boss commented thoughtfully before pulling a cane out of nowhere.

_The fuck…?_

He tapped against the car door and it opened as I looked suspiciously at Schwarz. The illusionist didn't move.

Fucking creeper.

Itsuki pushed me into the car with his cane and, after stamping his cigarette out, hopped in after me. "Schwarz, I trust you to carry out the job correctly."

Schwarz nodded stiffly and I had the sudden urge to flip him off. "Don't," Itsuki said warningly under his breath before slamming shut the door, the car lurching forwards. I put on my seatbelt because car fucking safety comes first. For all I know the car will crash and f I didn't have my seatbelt on like Itsuki then I would fly forwards and die.

And that, surprise, surprise, does not sound fun.

"He can make an illusion of killing you and you will go brain-dead," Itsuki finished.

I snorted. "He doesn't seem capable of that at all."

"Oh, he is," the dark haired man grinned darkly. "Those illusions you saw were just third rate ones. After all, _normal_ children aren't supposed to see through them."

"Well _sorry_," I muttered underneath my breath before looking out of the window. "It's going to rain…" I said almost absent-mindedly when in reality my senses were all heightened.

I was in an enclosed space with a yakuza boss. I couldn't relax for even a moment. If I did, it would be the last thing I ever did.

Itsuki shrugged and then looked me in the eyes. "What's with the sudden urge to become strong?"

"I have a family. Isn't it natural I want to protect them?" I wondered, knowingly ripping off thousands of manga characters. _Well, since I've gone through with the Team Vindice crap, I might as well go all the way with copyrighted shit._

"Not if you are three years old," Itsuki stated.

"Yes if you are me."

His dark eyes darkened even more. "You are too young to understand about protecting your family."

"Apparently not."

The man looked at me, his eyes no longer so dark and instead curious. "I wonder," he began. "How you know so much for someone so young."

"Don't," I replied bitterly, images of my past life flashing behind my eyes and a family I should have given a shit about when I only was constantly hurting them. "Don't wonder about it for even a second."

Resting his hands on his cane, Itsuki grinned at me. "Y'know, you remind me of my son. Cute little fucker ain't he?"

I smirked. "He isn't anything like you."

"That's where you are wrong," he sighed. "He thirsts for power just like I do. And, one day, I know he's going to overthrow his own dad to quench that thirst."

"Children are ungrateful bastards," I nodded in agreement, staring out of the window again and thinking once more about that family and that rebellious bitch as Itsuki let out a chuckle.

"Right on there madam, right on there…"

* * *

The Momokyokai base was…well, for starters, not the one you saw in the manga.

I know, I too was going 'what sort of fuckery is this?' but, as Itsuki so kindly explained, the Momokyokai was a huge group and had several bases. He also went on to say that the base that would have all the members beaten up in (not that he put it that way) was just a decoy for the police and shit. Sure, the yakuza was meant to be quite open to the public but there was a limit to what Itsuki accepted as _safe_.

Makes sense I guess…?

This base though was just really for Itsuki, his family and close subordinates despite being, uh, _fucking huge._ It was all old Japanese style like Naito Longchamp's and right near to Namimori Middle School.

...Honestly, I have no idea how none of the canon characters saw this thing.

Entering through the gates, a man instantly came up to Itsuki and the bastard just left me behind as he went off with him. He just fucking left me in a yakuza base!

Pissed off, I walked into the the actual building and within five minutes got lost. A new record if I may say so myself. Wandering through the corridors which all looked the fucking same, I eventually came out into this courtyard garden with a pond and one of those bamboo things that sounded every now and then.

I'm ashamed to admit it but I stood in front of it for around ten minutes, staring. _What the fuck is the point of them again? I can't even remember. I really can't remember._

"Kyoko?" I spun at the sound of my name (finally, somebody who can get me out of this shit hole!) only to see Alouette, her long black hair loose and tumbling down to her waist, held away from her face with a butterfly shaped clip. Her eyes seemed greyer than they had before to match the clouds of the oncoming storm, red lips set in a grim line. "So it's true…"

I bowed my head, not knowing what else to do and unmoving until she let out a sigh. "If your mother knew…"

_Oh, she wouldn't be surprised, _I thought, hiding a smile. _She knows I'm a little scheming bitch who is planning to take over the world._

Stepping towards me, she stroked my hair, a gesture I would have usually reacted incredibly badly to but for once allowed to happen. "You are so young and beautiful too with all your future ahead of you…"

_As opposed to my future being behind me…? _"It's my decision and the consequences are my own," I told her, squaring my shoulders.

"Even so, my husband _should_ have discouraged you," her head tilted upwards and eyes flashed angrily making me turn to see Itsuki sitting on some steps to the garden. He had changed into a t-shirt and combat trousers with sturdy boots. When he stood up and moved to beside Alouette, I reflexively moving away, I spied faded words on the back of his top.

_Japanese Military Service._

"Alouette, you know she has been selling trackers, bombs and other explosive materials," he spoke quietly, his eyes softened now she was looking at him. "She was in too deep before I even met her."

_Well, not as deep as I am now but okay, I can go with that._

The woman drew herself up. "Hatsumi is one of my dearest of friends and if you harm her daughter in any way, you will no longer hold a place in my heart," she whispered harshly, Itsuki taking her hand, kneeling down and kissing it.

"I will do anything within my power to prevent it, my skylark."

At this her lips quirked into a smile. "Then I shall see you later, my skylark."

And then she left, her silk kimono billowing in a majestic manner.

For a while I was dumbstruck. Then…"I see you don't keep promises even to your _skylark_."

He stood up, brushing hair out of his face. "I said I would do anything within_ my_ power. If you stupidly get yourself into a dangerous situation I had no hand in or the documents that said I did were _accidently_ burnt, it wasn't within my power at all."

"Bastard," I smirked even though I didn't find anything about it funny. _He would kill me the moment he decided I wasn't useful anymore. He would _kill_ me. _"So," I began as he began to lead me through the building. "How did you meet Alouette-san?"

Yeah, she gets a respectful honorific. Because she is _nice_ unlike you and your son. Another similarity: you are both utter bastards.

"She fell out of the sky and decided to spend the rest of her life with me instead of being an angel," he told me as we entered a low lit room in which I couldn't, not shitting you here, see anything beyond two meters of me. "Don't think you are getting any information you could use against me later." He told me before I heard the sound of him rummaging for something.

"I wouldn't dare do that." _Damn. He got me._

"Yep. Think fast!" Suddenly something came flying at me and I threw up my arms, catching it just before it slammed into my face.

The, I deadpanned. "Wow. A stick."

"A _pole_," he corrected me, I just about seeing him grin the the darkness as he too took one into his hands and gripped it tight. "Here is the..._game_. Hit me three times, you win. No stopping until you do."

I tested the pole's weight in my hands. It was surprisingly light, probably having been done on purpose considering how young I was and that my muscles really hadn't developed at all. "So, until I _win_, I don't go home do I?"

"Schwarz can maintain illusions for years if I order him to," Itsuki informed me. "Though that would be really disappointing if we actually had to take that long."

"Agreed," I then snapped the pole up, Itsuki whistling.

"You got a nice stance there."

I smiled from the compliment before remembering why I had such a good stance and let it drop "I've seen quite a few things in my time."

"Clearly," Itsuki then disappeared from my vision and then, the next thing I knew something was connecting with my stomach and I was flying backwards, slamming into a wall…

"_Fuck!" I swore as I pressed myself off the wall, pain ricocheting through my head._

"_Hey, come on girlie~!" the boy in front of me with clenched fists sung although his voice was almost lost within the crowd of cheering people that surrounded us. "Losing already?"_

"_You fucking wish," I snarled, kicking forwards and connecting with his stomach. He staggered backwards and spat on the floor, his spit mixed in with blood. Not losing a beat, I rushed forwards, grabbed the front of his top and slammed my fist into his nose._

_This really sent him reeling away and he crashed into the floor with a yelp. The crowd screamed louder but the sound was beginning to die away, my mind buzzing. Spying a pole on the ground of this deserted road, I picked it up and, the minute the boy got up to his feet, I brought it across his chest, it resounding with a loud smack. He cried out and I spun the pole around, now bringing it down on his shoulder._

_Once more he fell and, gripping the pole tighter, raised it above my head. But, before I could do anything, he held up his hands. "Stop! I give bitch! I give!"_

_Grinning, I dropped the pole and offered him a hand up. He took it and the crowd dispersed, disappointed the fight was over. "So, what was that about girls being weak?"_

"_Oh shut it," he grumbled, gingerly rubbing his shoulder. For a moment I thought he was going to just walk off but he instead looked up at me. "I'm Max."_

_My grin stretched wider. "And I'm Suzzi."_

_We both stared at each other with growing grins until Max blinked. "...Suzzi, you know you got blood dripping from your nose right?"_

"_Ah _fuck!_"_

* * *

Tsuna looked at his sandcastle with a huge beam, his friend (or at least Tsuna really hoped he was his friend because he was so nice to him) glancing over it and patting him on the back. "It's great!" He said enthusiastically. "Now we just need a princess an a prince and a dragon and it'll be complete!"

"Don't forget the horse!" Tsuna added excitedly.

"Oh yeah! I'll go ask Sensei for them!" The boy raced off to fetch the things, Tsuna looking back to his sandcastle and beaming again.

"_...and that little fucker has to die!"_

Tsuna turned fast to see the group of toddlers that had quickly been named the cool group before 'eeping' and spinning his head back round to face his sandcastle. It was made up of the smart kids who even Tsuna knew had the teachers wrapped around their little fingers. All the boys were always talking about how awesome the males of the group were and the girls how pretty the females were.

Lu soon, Ryuga, Hana and Kyoko. Team Vindice. (Tsuna had once accidently called them Team Vindictive which the blonde had burst out laughing at, Lu soon had glared at him for, Hana had just shook her head at and Kyoko had simply ignored.)

Often they said things he didn't understand when the adults weren't around, things of which when he had asked his mother their meaning she had made him promise to never say again. So, he had decided, only the _cool _kids could say those things. And one day he would be that cool, walking with them with a wide grin, Kyoko laughing and saying he really was _awesome_.

_Kyoko_.

He knew she was that girl who had ran away from him in the supermarket even with her bright red hair. He was always meaning to ask her about it, have her tell him whether he had done something wrong that day, but he was forever biting the question back. _She'll tell me one day_, he always thought to himself and decided to bide his time until them.

But he _had_ noticed her shooting glances at him which she did to no one else in the class, secret looks she made sure to do when no one was looking at her like he did. It made him feel like he was different from everyone else but he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. What he did know was that she had a pretty smile, the kind of smile the person wearing didn't know they were capable of doing that was calm and warm.

_Just like the sun_.

The toddler always felt nervous when he caught a glimpse of it, feeling as if he were to stare at it for too long, it would disappear and Kyoko would go back to her usual bored looking self.

"Ah fuck, I wanted to throw sand in your hair too but it looks like they've taken it over already."

"Lulu, you are so mean to me! I've got childline on speed dial just so you know!"

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"Yeah, only _I _can. Cause I'm the best."

Tsuna froze. _That voice was right behind him_.

He turned nervously to see _her_. She was standing beside Hana, behind them Ryuga ducking underneath one of Lu soon's kicks. "Kyoko, you are so arrogant, you know that?" Hana sighed, the redhead laughing and tilting her head to the side to see him.

He caught his breath.

Kyoko blinked before her lips tugged into a soft smile making him almost fall over. _She was glowing_, he thought, a little embarrassed. Tsuna then widened his eyes, properly looking at her. _Wait, she really is glowing!_

Her skin was shimmering, getting brighter and brighter until Tsuna was forced to close his eyes, only opening them when a raindrop fell onto his nose. _She had vanished_.

Tsuna's mouth opened wide in shock, expecting the rest of cool group to start panicking that Kyoko had just disappeared into thin air. _Where is she?! Where is she?!_

"Hey Kyoko! Stop flirting with other guys! You know how Lulu gets jealous~"

"What the _fuck_ even goes on in your stupid brain Ryuga?!"

Hana groaned before her fingers curled around nothing and she began to walk off, the boys following. "Kyoko, you stubborn girl, hurry it up!"

Tsuna didn't know what to think. _Why haven't they noticed?! Kyoko-chan isn't there anymore!_

In his panic, he looked around frantically, hoping to see the girl just elsewhere in the playground, hoping it was all just a prank on him. Then his eyes drifted upwards, focused upon something and his whole body froze.

There was a man wearing black goggles and a black hat in a nearby tree, staring right at him. _How could I have not seen him before?!_

He gasped in fright and scrunched up his eyes, covering his ears with his hands. _I'm scared._

_I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scare-_

"Tsuna?" He snapped his head up to see his friend cradling a toy dragon, a prince, a princess and a horse in his tiny arms. "What's wrong?"

Withdrawing his hands from his ears, he stared up at the tree. _No one is there…?_

"Kyoko, I hate you so much."

"Love you too bitch."

Upon hearing her voice, he stared at Kyoko's receding form. _She's there…? _"Tsuna! Tsuna!" his friend stamped his foot to get the boy's attention. "Tsuna, it's raining so Sensei said we need to go inside!" he then paused and peered closely at Tsuna's face. "Tsuna! You've gone all white! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" he smiled at them. "I just imagined something scary for a second!"

"How scary?"

"Very!"

"S-scary!"

.

.

.

.

.

_I'm scared of nothing at all. Excluding the Boogie Man of course. He is some scary shit!_

* * *

**Oh god I really do love Tuna Yoshi :3 Kyoko is getting into some shit now D: Sorry this chapter didn't really have any humor in it but-as I promised a few readers-this fic does get incredibly dark at points. I want a nice mix of the two like KHR actually has so hopefully I'll succeed! But ugh, fight scenes really are bitches to write. DID I FAIL WITH MY SHORT ONE?**

* * *

**Reviewer replies:**

**MessingWithFire: Fuck Twilight indeed :D**

**Dumti: Oh I so love Hibari and Ryohei. The first needs to make an appearance again, apparently you readers are missing him :3 Glad you think the conversations are epic between 'Team Vindice' though! And agree, the books in the Twilight Saga weren't that **_**bad**_** but they could have been amazing in so many ways, which is what gets me pissed at them. I am lucky though, I have only watched about ¾ of the first film so I haven't witnessed all of the horror of them XD Also, you are so right! Not beautiful Bella, CUTE! Kyoko and Bermuda rap battling? Oh god, that would be beautiful! But Kyoko doesn't seem like the type to bust out a rap so Ryuga will probably do it instead :D And Bermuda's the pimp of the group (DO NOT QUESTION MY LOGIC. HE IS THE PIMP) so he'll get his bitch Jager to rap for him. The more I think about it, the more I like it...Hope you continue to enjoy this thing!**

**SharkDude5: Thank you~ Hope you continue to like this thing!**

**TNM-Writer: NOPE. NO WAY. (It will go on until I win! Muwhahaha~) No, I love how you love that I love your story. Wait...what? And yes, I read the latest chapter and I'm being a crappy reviewer so I PROMISE TO DO IT LATER. Ha, foreshadowing at its best? Nooooo, I'm no good at that! It was coincidence I tell you! Though it is true, Hana being into the older type, the 'EDWARD CULLEN' type XD HA, I KNOW WHAT ITSUKI IS GOING TO GIVE HER AS JOBS! PLANNING FOR THE WIN :D But no spoilers~ I too am pumped for the beginning of KHR to come. Part of me is just cursing at how Kyoko needs to have stuff happen before that happens but when it DOES happen I will probably be shrieking with happiness!**

**Skydemon213: Glad you enjoy it and hope you continue to do so~**

**ShinigamiinPeru: Haha, glad you enjoyed it! I'm going to do probably even more mini-Twilight things with Hana and her obsession with it (don't worry, I am a hater of it too ;D). Oh, I am writing out scenes like HELL so I can get my fighting bits up to scratch. even so, I can't wait for them to come! And yes, that is the word and I'm glad you think it is like that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too~**

**AnimeFreak1145: Yeah, she IS gonna be awesome and strong like Hibari :3 And lol, her grave probably IS going to reach America! XD Knuckle would be brought back to life for the funeral. Ryohei would only want the most extreme person for his extremely extreme lil' sis after all!**

**JackFrost14: Tuna and pineapple...somehow I started wondering what they would taste like together? Probably horrible XD I succeeded in making you laugh? YEEEEES! *pumps fists in air* Hope you continue to enjoy this thing!**

**MaelstromDS: Damn it, foiled again! D: Nah, I'm just kidding, this fic will probably take a dark turn at one point so putting it in humor now would be HIGHLY inappropriate! Yeah, you are right. You aren't on the crack. BUT I AM :D /shot. That idea of Kyoko walking out of a park with her enemies destroyed (but breathing...mostly) was one of the reasons I decided to write this fic. It was just too good an idea to pass up! Schwarz is a good illusionist luckily but not good enough to bypass the awesome Sawada Tsunayoshi! No point in hiding it now or ever since her being an illusionist was stated pretty clearly in the summary; Kyoko does have mist flames. I had a huge debate with my sound board (my wonderful big bro) about whether she should have mist flames or not but since the wiki said she was once given them I decided it was legit and went forwards with it! Glad I have though and there is no doubt she will take over the world using her powers! And no, THIS reviewer reply is what I call long! XD Hope you continue to enjoy this!**

**InvisibleGoldStar: Oh god, that cracked me up! 'I saw a naked man running around my bed' lol, how did you even GET that? XD And I have an awesome niece *huggles* And yes, they grow up fast! FAR TOO FAST TT^TT A-and you are giving me Yoshi and Yuu?! YOU ARE KIND. TOO KIND AWESOME NIECE OF MINE! And I agree, getting eaten in any scenario would suck. A lot. :D**

**minususagi: Of course! I am willing to try anything once :D A-And a gun t-that shoots...EXPLOSIVE TOMATOES? THANK YOU MY FRIEND! I SHALL TREASURE IT FOREVER T^T And yes, don't don't make 'em how they used to…**

**Kopitiam Hippo Reincarnation: ...Someone needs to draw a picture of Yamamoto doing ballet now. As scarring as it is, it would be BEAUTIFUL. AND YES HANA. DO IT. FOR SCIENCE. Kyoko's done her bit for science by blowing up lightbulbs in an oven! It's your turn now!**

**x10TIMEx: Haha, damn straight she is! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**SleepyMangaHead: Ah, I understand the wifi situation. My wifi stops working ALL of the time and then I die because I miss the internet *sobs*. Oh Kyoko will most definitely kick their asses. That is for sure! I hope I have somewhat satisfied your need for more Tsuna and Hibari will come back eventually! He is in popular demand after all :3 And those quotes were beautiful. Especially the one about the Vindice (SOMEBODY HAS TO SAY THAT NOW IN THE RAP BATTLE THAT HAS APPARENTLY BEEN DECIDED WILL HAPPEN XD).**

**Harlett: Yes, you can do it Kyoko! I'll cheer for you! But she is unlucky to die and have Twilight exist there too...and Hana to be the one to input the most about it XD I actually read two of the books and then read a chapter of the third, said 'to hell with this crap' and stopped. But yeah, it is funny how everyone hates it but still knows the plot! ...I am honestly confused right now though. Kindergarten? Why is it funny…? Tuna Yoshi is simply the cutest thing since forever. BUT HE WON'T BE BY THE END OF THIS FIC! MUWHAHAHA~ And here is your tomato *gives tomato* The boogie man would never come for me either, he's too scared of ME. :D**

**Muah hahaha: Don't worry, I'm working on the harem bit right now~ I still find it funny how you readers are all for a harem though XD W-what about Ryohei? Can't he be in the extremely dangerous friends category too even if he is Kyoko's brother? D: And Yamamoto...I shall never know whether to glomp you or run far, far away! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MATSUKI!**

**girlhasnoaccount: Oh god, Kyoko fighting with sparkles in that outfit?! You cracked me up with that! And somehow, it seems completely legit to me! XD**

**StellaAniFan: Now I feel as if Sho-chan is in my head giving my ideas...THAT IS BOTH STRANGE AND AWESOME AT THE SAME TIME :D Yeah, Twilight did get lucky and I don't think the books were too terrible but what pisses me off is that they could have been great but they **_**weren't. **_**I read the first two and a chapter of the third before deciding they wouldn't get better and chucked it :D Anyhoo-enough about Twilight-I'm glad you like Ryuga and you are so right, he is like Ken's long lost bro or something! Ken cosplaying as Gingerbread though is a beautiful mental image. Him with the hat and cloak and everything...PFFFT XD**

**Marionette-Rui: Glad you like it and hope you continue to do so~**

**Anisthasia: Oh god, that was epic XD Hana, listen to this intelligent person! LISTEN TO THEM! Hope you liked this chapter too~**

**bamafelix: I can't wait either! I want time to hurry up already . Hope you continue to enjoy this until then~**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**The Boogie man will come and get you otherwise (I GOT IT RIGHT THIS TIME!)~**

**Discoabc~**


	11. Only rain between 2 and 5 am

**I've started a new sport. I'll give you a clue to what it is: EXTREMELY EXTREME :D Oh, and guess what I found when I was being lazy and searched my story on google instead of logging in to find it? This fic was mentioned by KHR fanfiction stories on facebook~ And it has a like~ And my status as the queen of crack was affirmed~ I AM PROUD OF MYSELF PEOPLE :D**

* * *

**Reviewer quotes:**

'**Kyoko is just so Bad ASS that's it's just unbearable! And I can imagine Tsuna asking his mom..."Hey, mommy? I heard some kids at school saying words I don't know."**

**"Really? Do you remember them?"**

**"Uh-huh! Kyoko-chan called Ryuga a bastard and Hana called Kyoko a bitch. And then Lu soon called Ryuga a dumbass and punched Ryuga in the head, and Ryuga yelled out fuck. But then they all said the S word."**

**"W-What's the S word..?"**

**Tsuna looks around carefully. "S-Shut up..."'-Jalen Kun**

'**Tsuna:HIEEE Minususagi-sensei!**

**Me:what...**

**Tsuna:today i saw something today...**

**Me: what, a girl that vanished from your sight but not for your friend, also you saw a man in black clothes appearing and disappearing...**

**Tsuna:How did you know?**

**Me:Tuna fish, stop playing slender man and fear, beside you are too young to play horror games in the first place'-Minususagi**

* * *

I slammed into the floor for the billionth time, pain ricocheting up my back as hands let go of the pole, it skidding across the floor and out of my sight. "What? You done already?" An arrogant voice leered at me and I looked up to glare at Itsuki, trying not to wince in agony.

He was, quite frankly, beating the shit out of me.

Sure, I had the technique and based off that I should have been only a little worse than he was. But that was only theoretically.

Come on, I was only three damn years old! My muscles just hasn't developed enough even with that boxing practice with Kohiro! It doesn't matter if you have mastered some sort of fighting skill, the minute you are pitted against somebody so much more physically strong than you, you lose. _Game ove_r. And Itsuki wasn't just strong, he was skilled too. Pigs would fly the minute I managed to defeat him even if he was going easy on me.

Scrambling to my feet, I ran in the general direction of where I thought the pole I had dropped was but Itsuki caught the back of my top and sent me flying backwards towards the wall.

Déjà vu much?

Turning in mid air, I placed my feet on the wall and pushed off it, hoping to god I wouldn't land badly. I ended up smacking my feet into the floor right beside Itsuki and skidding a few feet forwards, ducking under a swing of his pole. Squinting to try and see through the darkness, I spied my pole and dived for it, wrapping my fingers around it and turning. Not that it mattered since I could not even tell whether Itsuki was even back there anymore.

Fuck, I should just stop right now and hope Itsuki will accept my surrender.

Then I suddenly saw a small glint of something out of the corner of my eye and dropped to the floor, just avoiding a kick aimed right at my chest. "Nice dodge," Itsuki hummed as he spun on one foot, my body rolling out of the way before he could bring his pole down onto my back. "On a roll I see."

...That was a fucking terrible pun.

Running backwards until my back hit a wall, I held my pole up in front of me, eyes darting around in order to try and catch even a glimpse of him. Useless really as it was just impossible to see anything more than a meter away. My breathing all of a sudden sounded way too loud in the silence of the room and I bit my lip, trying to calm down.

_Three hits. That's all I need._

_Just hit the bastard three times._

Gripping the pole tighter, I felt my senses heighten and a small sound but a sound nonetheless of boots slamming into the floor reached my ears. Instantly my mind whirred. Left! I swung my pole with great force only to have it blocked, Itsuki cocking an eyebrow with that arrogant smirk of his. "Good tactic of yours to put yourself against the wall so my actions of attack would be more limited. But it also means..." He didn't finish his sentence, leg kicking out at me as I finished the sentence in my mind. _You can't run away._

His foot connected with my stomach making me cough violently. Despite this attack though, I found myself doing a scheming smile. _Gotcha._

Grasping my pole with now one hand, I lifted it up slowly as Itsuki placed more pressure onto my stomach and then, as I drew his attention with my face twisting up in agony, I brought it up to his leg and tapped it.

_One._

He blinked, brows furrowing in slight confusion as I could see the cogs in his mind whir.

_Two._

At the second tap he seemed to get it and began to pull his leg away but by then it was too late.

_Three._

Doubling over, I coughed even more and let my legs give out from underneath me, Itsuki gazing at me with what seemed like half annoyance, half pleasant surprise. "That is what I would consider cheating."

I looked up at him, wiping blood away from my mouth. Damn it, he kicked hard. "You never said how hard I had to hit you so I wouldn't consider that cheating."

"True but I doubt tapping somebody in a fight would ever help you win," he drawled out as he took some sort of remote out of his pocket and pressed a button, the lights instantly flickering on.

"This wasn't a fight though," I pointed out, a small smirk of achievement overcoming my face. "It was a _game_."

At this he grinned and offered a hand out to me. "And I concede defeat."

Taking his hand, I allowed him to pull me up, resisting the urge to collapse again when a stab of pain ran through my body. "So, do we have to play anymore _games_ now-_holy shit!_" I sprang away from Itsuki in shock as Schwarz suddenly popped up out from fucking nowhere.

So I almost die by Itsuki's hands and then am finished off with a fucking heart attack?!

Glaring at him, Itsuki looked at the man with not a shred of surprise on his face like he had been expecting him to appear like that. Well fucking warn me next time then you bastard! "I trust the whole thing went smoothly, Schwarz?"

Schwarz's expression-or at least what I could see of it-didn't change. "A child saw through the illusions."

I started in surprise as Itsuki's eyes narrowed. "Which child?"

For a moment a bolt of fear struck me. Was he going to kill the child that saw through it? Was he going to kill a toddler to silence them? A toddler I would know?

The answer came to my mind immediately. Yes. Of course he would. Itsuki wasn't a nice person even to young children; just look at the way he treated and thought about me and Hibari. He could claim he had guidelines like all Yakuza had but really, he was just the boss of an organisation that wasn't afraid to kill anyone. If he could consider killing me when I outlived my usefulness then why would he treat anyone else differently, kid or not?

_Oh god please don't let it be Hana, Ryuga or Lu soon. Killing any kid from there is bad enough but please don't let it be any of them. Please, please, please._

It might have been my mind playing tricks on me but I could have sworn Schwarz looked directly at me when he spoke the name. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

My eyes widened before I could stop myself. It made sense since Tsuna did have hyper intuition but only in the whole Kokuyo arc did it actually start showing! How could he have it now when that whole thing would be around a decade from now?!

Itsuki turned to see my wide eyes and half closed his own, mouth set in a line. "You know him?"

_Only too well._ "He's just an ordinary kid if not a bit of an idiot. I don't see how he could have seen through those illusions unless the illusionist was at fault," I shifted my gaze onto Schwarz and let it harden. As much as I did not like Tsuna, I wasn't going to let him die just so he wouldn't become infatuated with me. Firstly because I just wasn't that much of a bitch (no, seriously, I wasn't) and secondly, he was not only the future Vongola Decimo but Sawada fucking Iemitsu's kid. And that drunk bastard would not take kindly to me if he found out his son's death was my fault.

"Really?" Itsuki stepped towards me, staring me down. "I kind of doubt he's just ordinary if he broke through Schwarz's illusions."

"I broke through them." I reminded him, looking up at him and forcing myself not to look away.

"And I hardly classify you as normal."

"But Sawada Tsunayoshi is normal."

"Liar," he spoke with a harsh voice, it passing a clear threat over to me. I would tell him the truth or I would _pay_ for it.

A rush of anger flooded through my veins and I glared defiantly at him. "You don't trust me at all."

"I could say the same back," the yakuza boss sneered at me, mouth twisted into a snarl.

"You blame me for that?" I knew I was treading dangerous ground but I still continued, connecting all of the dots finally. "You want to find out what he is to me don't you? A kid seeing through an illusion doesn't matter since no one would believe them anyway. It was probably just a fluke he saw through Schwarz's too. You want-"

"Blackmail material?" He finished, a sour expression still on his face. "Yeah. It is what this is. Getting things to use against you like you tried to do earlier with me. An eye for an eye isn't it?" At this his whole face changed and a terrible smile appeared, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "So, tell me me the truth."

The urge to punch him grew inside me but that wouldn't do any good. He would just beat me like before and I was injured already. So I did what I knew was best but hated doing. "I'm going home."

_A tactical retreat._

"No, you aren't," Itsuki's smile dropped.

"I want to see my family. I'm going home," I began to walk past him, hearing Itsuki turn to watch me leave as anger continued to boil up inside of me.

"Schwarz, stop her."

Instantly something began to form in front of me but, with my frustration levels at max, I simply glared at it making it shimmer and disappear. "_**I said, I'm going home**_!" Looking behind me, I gave Itsuki one final glare before strolling out of the room. And, once I was certain I was out of sight, I began to run.

* * *

Schwarz was stunned.

He rarely showed it but right now his mouth was slightly agape, eyes focused upon the doorway she had stormed out of. His employer on the other hand was grinning with pure feral excitement, eyes glinting with something Schwarz was certain was more than moderately dangerous. "Amazing isn't she? I knew the little bitch had an affinity with it!"

The illusionist drew in a shaky breath. "That was a high level illusion. She shouldn't have been able to even react in time to it let alone dispel it."

"I know," Itsuki turned his gaze onto him, eyes still dancing. "Isn't it amazing?"

"She's not amazing. She could put several people in peril by you deciding to anger her in such a way," Schwarz informed him despite his mind screaming in agreement with the man. What she had done was not some small feat even for people triple her age.

She had more than just an affinity for it. She was _perfect_ for it. And that was both stunning and horribly dangerous.

"Oh fuck that," Itsuki dismissed his argument easily, that predatory hunger so clear even in his mere voice. "If I was scared off by a little danger, I would be shitting myself by just breathing in a Yakuza base."

The illusionist narrowed his eyes behind his mask as the other man brought out a pack of cigarettes, removing one and placing it in between his lips. "There is a difference between being fearless and stupid, Itsuki."

Itsuki paused as he took out his lighter, smile dropping for a split second and then reappearing. "Schwarz…" lighting the cigarette, he took a drag of it, puffing smoke right into the illusionist's face. The young man didn't react to the smoke, acting as if it did not even exist. "You are somebody with safety boundaries aren't you?"

"I take the necessary precautions with everything I do if that is what you mean."

"Exactly," he didn't stop grinning. "I guess if you were to, as I am planning to do, play with..._fire_, you would use them until a certain point when you knew your safety would be jeopardized if you continued. Cut them off before they became too dangerous."

Schwarz nodded without hesitation, as if he had known that Itsuki were to say something like that.

"Thats where the losers and winners diverge in this world," the smoking man's eyes began to get more wild and excited. "Whilst you would stop before you got burned, I would keep on going and keep on letting the fire burn brighter until the flames licked at my very skin. And then…" with one flex of his fingers, he crushed the cigarette.

A short silence followed before Itsuki dropped the crushed cigarette and his eyes returned to normal. "Schwarz, a word of advice: go beyond the safety boundaries this time. Bleed everything you can out of them so you can step back, admire your creation and then _crush_ them." Letting out some sort of satisfied sigh, he focused his eyes upon Schwarz. "This is an order Schwarz. Do whatever you can to get that girl to come back here tomorrow. Torture, threats, I don't give a shit how you do it. Just _do_ it."

Schwarz inclined his head before winking out of existence, Itsuki closing his eyes. _Sasagawa Kyoko, the best illusionist in the world and working under the up and coming Yakuza boss, Hibari Itsuki._

_Huh. Has a nice ring to it._

* * *

After my dramatic exit from that room, I was currently hitting my head against a wall in frustration.

Of course I was lost again. Of motherfucking course I was fucking lost in Itsuki's fucking yakuza fucking base with him and that fucking Schwarz probably wanting to fucking decapitate me and fuck and fuck and fuck!

Letting out a growl of anger, I pulled my head away from the wall before kicking it hard. Instantly I regretted it, my temper washing away as the both the pain from earlier and just now with that kick raced through my body. It made me cough and slump down against the wall, limbs screaming in protest at every movement I made. Okay, so not only was I a fucking idiot but now a crippled one too. _Wow, brain, this really was a good idea to get Itsuki to train me wasn't it?_

Blowing hair out of my face, I looked out of a crack in the sliding door in front of me, it leading to another courtyard I presumed but I was aching too much to confirm my suspicions. It was dark and gloomy outside, rain pouring down to make the whole atmosphere heavy.

I wrinkled my nose. "Fucking pathetic fallacy."

"Pathetic fallacy only comes into play in a work of fiction." The voice made me turn and, upon seeing a human face right in front of me whilst lightning struck, I automatically punched forwards, the figure simply stepping backwards to evade.

And then I decided life most certainly hated my guts. "Hibari."

The boy had crossed his arms, eyes slightly narrowed and, like Alouette, they looked like an oncoming storm. Which perfectly describes my situation right now. "Why are you here herbivore? Explain." His tone was clipped as usual and I had the great feeling that if I didn't answer I would no longer be a cripple.

Or categorized as a living human being.

"I'm here because your dad is a dick," I told him, not missing Hibari's glare. Fuck, I am so going to die.

"That is not an adequate explanation."

I snorted loudly. "Okay, I'm here because your dad is a jerk _and_ a dick."

"Adding such an adjective to your 'explanation' does not constitute as being adequate." I spied Hibari's fists clenching. Yep, I am so, so dead.

At this point my brain probably should have screamed that me dying was a bad thing but apparently all the shits I gave about the situation had flown away before this conversation had even started and bitch slapped all the common sense I owned. "Okay, so your dad is a fucking jerk and a fucking dick and you should go fuck yourself, that was a perfectly adequate explanation. Happy you bastard?"

To be honest, Hibari took it all rather well.

Took it rather well meaning he didn't jump at me within five seconds and destroy everything in his path. Instead he gave me a look of death before then reaching down, grabbing me by the front of my top and slamming me into the wall. His lips were curled into a snarl but I didn't bother fighting back, probably the smartest thing I had decided to do today even if I could have so easily reached out and punched his lights out.

_Twice retreating. Fuck, I am going to have to kill Ryuga a hell of a lot of times to get my mood up again._

Because I had decided not to fight, Hibari's eyes half closed and he let go, letting me slump onto the ground. "Fighting against you now would be boring," he told me with his disdainful gaze. "Get out of here."

Crossing my arms, I scowled a little. "I would have gotten out of this shit hole ages ago if I actually knew where the fuck I was."

The boy's glare intensified at my description of his home but I didn't care. My body was in fucking pain and I wanted to just go home. "Why should I give such information to you, herbivore?"

This made me snort again. _He sounds like his dad, bargaining for shit._ "Because otherwise I will rot to death here," pressing my hands on the floor, I pushed myself up to my feet and winced in slight pain.

"Not my problem," Hibari drawled, his eyes sweeping up and down my visible injuries.

"It is your problem if I'm going to stink the whole place up with my corpse," I pushed my hair out of my eyes, my scraped knuckles burning at the contact. This made Hibari pause for thought before stepping backwards and opening the sliding door fully, rain pouring down and wind whipping his hair dramatically.

I kissed my teeth. _Fucking characters and their awesome shots. _

"Follow the wall to the left," he told me making me deadpan.

"In this weather? Ha, no."

His response? Grab me and throw me outside.

I landed badly in a puddle, swearing loudly as the _bastard_, smirked from inside, my entire body within moments soaked. And at that I decided I had let one too many fights pass me by.

So, scrambling to my feet as Hibari began to close the doors, I pulled off one of my completely drenched trainers and threw it right at his face. It connected with a loud thud and knocked him to the floor, his eyes wide with surprise.

Clearly he had not been expecting that. And it was understandable since I was now wondering why the hell I had just done that too.

Hibari then sat up, a huge red mark on his head where my trainer had hit him and eyes practically screaming about my death. His mouth opened, presumably to hiss some promise of pain but I didn't hang around long enough to hear it. Instead, with only one trainer and a body wanting to collapse on the floor, I spun on my heel and ran for it.

Not once did I look back.

.

.

.

.

.

_If I were running the world I would have it rain only between 2 and 5 am. Anyone who was out then ought to get wet._

**OMAKE**

Itsuki grinned as he spotted a familiar mop of hair. "Hey, Kyoya- _what the hell_?!" the man said loudly, staring at his son whose clothes were drenched and had the starting of a bruise on his forehead. Hibari was scowling immensely, holding a trainer in his left hand. The Yakuza boss recognized it instantly-afterall, noticing the slightest things about everyone was essential to succeed in his line of work. "Should I ask why the heck you have that Sasagawa girl's shoe?"

Hibari shifted his glare onto his father, anger hardly contained. "She _threw_ it at me," he growled out as if it were the greatest crime in the universe.

"And let me guess, you pushed her into the rain?" Itsuki smirked when his son didn't answer. "You had it coming then kid." Laughing, the man began to walk away only to stop in a doorway, lips stretched into an amused smile. "Some spunky Cinderella ain't she? Then again, you are one spunky prince~"

The boy froze, not moving until his father had left. And then, not without a degree of fury, Hibari threw the trainer out of the window.

* * *

**I've now got a mental image of Kyoko being a badass Cinderella and Hibari a psycho prince~ Also, I've got a great quote for a later chapter. I would have used it this one but it would be a tad too evil with all of you guys thinking this chapter would be about another character :D Argh, I wanted this chapter to be a little bit longer but my mind just screamed it would make for a slightly too serious chapter. My fight scene was a total fail though D: I CANNOT WRITE THE FIGHTS *sobs***

* * *

**Reviewer replies:**

**SharkDude5: Why thank you~!**

**Anisthasia: Do not fear, I shall do just that and explain why in later chapters~ Also DVFTI will be updated next week most probably (forgot the chapter over on another computer again *sobs*) and won't have spelling mistakes! I HAVE A BETA READER FINALLY~**

**skydemon213: Thank you very much~**

**AnimeFreak1145: Haha, don't worry, you aren't the only one who now hates Itsuki XD I don't blame you though, he is a right jerk with everything he does like I imagine real Yakuza bosses to be like. No rainbows and sunshine with them so none with Itsuki~ So really, I'm kind of happy all of you hate him since you aren't meant to really like him that much unless you are evil like me and love jerks for no other reason than they are jerks :D**

**Dumti: Baby Tsuna is too adorable! I want to just cuddle him forever :3 I can imagine Iemitsu saying that is he swore in front of him though! So I completely sympathize with your want to just write about you cooing over Tsuna since I am trying extremely hard not to just have him make an appearance every five seconds! But then I think about what I am going to do to him when he's older and I cackle evilly…Bermuda is definitely THE Pimp and all the rest of the Vindice are his bitches. God, that thought just cracks me up all of the time!**

**SleepyMangaHead: Join the Itsuki hating club with it's rapidly growing members~! I'm probably the only person who doesn't hate him even though I am meant to because I love the jerks simply because they are such bastards. Me and my strange mind~ I agree with you though, kyoko is definitely going to have to prove her non-herbivore status before she recruits Hibari into her ever growing harem that one person is even calling Bel to be in (they have the logic for it though and therefore I am considering accepting it XD). Tsuna and his extremeness is without doubt beginning to show but I can't even begin to explain what he's going to be like when he's older… I have been told several times what I will do with him is going to be impossible to write and most of those times it has been my brain telling me but I am still going to do it! Clearly I am a genius *shot***

**TMN-Writer: Well...I CALLED HIM TUNA-YOSHI BEFORE I EVEN READ TotS! PROOF DENIED! Ah, but Kyoko denied having long hair in some earlier chapter (I forget which) so she can't D: I wanted her to have it but my brain told me no…but never fear, I plan on her having long hair at some point! Probably her as an adult though so it will be a long way away TAT And praise the wiki for Kyoko getting the mist flames~ It is actually legit for her to have them! Yes, you DO need to make a new chapter of TWG! I am going to go review right now because I am a damn slow reviewer sometimes and have to kick myself to go do it (I'm so lazy XD). I know the feeling though when you are having awesome conversations with people and you just feel like you can NEVER end the story because it will end the conversation! Somehow though I still end up making new stories and neglect the other fics. I'M SO EVIL D: Noo, I don't have a Pottermore account so I need to make one soon…Also, I'll give you my email in a bit too since I have to make a new one because all of the ones I use have my full name in them. I'm such a genius XD**

**InvisibleGoldStar: OH MY GOD, YOUR BRAIN XD I burst out laughing when I read that thing when you brain just fucking with you by making you see creepy stuff! Though my brain one did that to me and I saw my electric guitar as a person. That made me freak. Ha, damn straight I'm the badass ninja boss auntie :D You can be my samurai awesome niece~ Yeah, I get you. I feel sorry for the animals but they are just so damn delicious! D:**

**JackFrost14: Tuna Yoshi is adorable when he's scared...and not scared...and just whenever… Thanks for the pineapple though~!**

**Jalen Kun: You mind reader! I was thinking just the same thing about Panty and Stocking (listening to their soundtrack right now too. Coincidence much?)! Glad you like Ryuga and Lu soon though! I was expecting people to really not like them but apparently they are loved dearly! And that whole thing with Tsuna and his mum made me seriously crack up! It was just so perfect!**

**Minususagi: Your mini dialogue...pffft, I burst out laughing when you started talking about slender man and fear! YEAH, STOP PLAYING THEM TUNA YOSHI XD Glad you liked the chapter though~!**

**MaelstromDS: Kyoko after taking over the world would probably push all of the work onto Hana who would push it onto Lu soon who would push it onto Ryuga who would give it to Matsuki making us all run for our lives XD Me and my long replies are what will eventually take up entire chapter. It's terrible I know~**

**ShinigamiinPeru: Kyoko is definitely going to grow up to be some badass fighter! And I understand about the Spongebob Squarepants, it being one of the best shows in existence…excluding Almost Naked Animals. I suggest you watch it for it is exactly like being in a crack author's brain XD Tsuna is going to be FAR from normal when I'm finished with him! Cheers indeed! :D**

**Kopitiam Hippo Reincarnation: Oh I can imagine it now...badass Yuni and Kyoko taking names and kicking asses! ...YES, TAKE HIM AND NOT US! *runs behind tutu Yamamoto***

**Harlett: I can imagine Kyoko saying that to Hibari with all of her other suitors cracking their knuckles XD And her calling them all idiots at the end somehow just cracked me up even more…don't worry, I get you now with the whole kindergarten thing! My brain just died on me that day so when I read your review I just went 'oh, duh Discoabc, you were being such an idiot for not realizing that'. Eh, I don't remember kindergarten either…mostly because I was moving from America to the UK...and they don't have kindergarten in the UK *sobs* we got playgroup with monkey bars… yeah, those monkey bars are the only things I remember XD I'm glad you like the serious change in this thing since it is going to be here for quite some time! Hopefully it won't be gloom and doom all of the time though~ But what I am going to do with Tsuna is something I have been told several times is impossible to write. Most of those times it is my brain telling me I shouldn't do it. And yet I shall! Aren't I a genius? :3 I shall give you a tomato for your reviews in INCREDIBLY good English. I wish I could write well in another language D: And what will happen with Haru is a secret~ ;)**

**Muah hahaha: What is a boogie man? …The most terrifying thing in the universe. Even scarier than Hibari when he is pissed. You liked that fight scene?! Thank you! I thought I had failed XD AND YES, REAL MEN DO KNOW EACH OTHER THROUGH THEIR FISTS! Which was why I started that extreme to the extreme sport I mentioned earlier~ Ryohei is so protective of Kyoko to the extreme though! But I doubt he would do the lectures since he would get bored halfway through and just start telling them with his FISTS :D**

**chibianimefan18: Thank you~! :D**

**Guest: Don't worry, Hana, Ryuga and Lulu will get on in this action too eventually! Ha, you'll have to fight Ryohei for Kyoko to be your sister! Though I want her to be my one too :3**

**Yuiko Rina: Nah, it's not sick, we've all been there, crushing on the awesome young Hana and then slamming our heads against the walls, wondering what the hell we all just thought XD**

**x10TIMEx: Kyoko won't be rid of Tsuna THAT easily XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter too~**

**Hopeless Desires: I'd never refuse an offer to go live in a tree house with someone else :D Haha, I can't look at my little cousins now without wondering what the hell they get up to in kindergarten. And Yamamoto...rest in peace dude. Rest in peace. Matsuki is even scarier than the boogie man and I am so glad I am not a toddler anymore so I will never meet anybody like her…*shudder* You want to learn to fight from Itsuki? Well, now I know what to get YOU for Christmas :D I wouldn't go for it though. I like my body perfectly intact when Christmas comes around~ Yeah, no discrimination between the bitches and the non-bitches! You all get beaten up anyway! "Oh wow, that's deep man. Wait, that has nothing to do with anything." OH GOD THAT CRACKED ME UP FOR NO REASON. My brain is clearly dead now *shot* Me? As good as LeoInuyuka (MY LOVE)? Nooo, that's not possible…even if one of you readers actually think I am her in disguise...Hope you continue to enjoy reading this~!**

**amberintheflame: An image of all of the Hibari's dressed as the boogie man has now come to my mind...oh god help us all XD**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**Don't go out in the rain and catch colds, stay healthy instead~**

**Discoabc~**


	12. The great ordeal of meeting me

'**Sup guys! I am advertising once again and I seriously want you to check out this fic 'Halcyon Days' by HalcyonNight. It is a MaleOCxRyohei and PERFECTLY written despite it being a first fic! Also, it has a stupidly low review count considering how utterly fantastic it is. Honestly, this author deserves more for what they have written so I would really appreciate it (but not as much as they would!) if you went, checked it out and reviewed. SO GO NOW.**

* * *

**Reviewer quotes**

'**Lol I used to have complete control over my anger...BUT THEN I TOOK A TRAINER TO THE FACE!'-LoreleJubilation**

'**Well, that just proves that viewers will start shipping the psycho couple... 18K? 18K reviews? ...**

**It might just work.' -Must-see-EVERYTHING**

* * *

I was pissed by the time I got home. This was kind of understandable since I had just ran home in the rain with numerous injuries, only one trainer on and Hibari chasing me at one point. But I lost him of course since I am extremely extreme and he is just some annoying bastard.

_Oh buuuurn._

Anyway, I was soaked, out of breath and hungry when I got inside, cursing Itsuki for not even letting us stop for a fucking lunch break when we had fought each other. If Alouette wasn't there to right him when his shit got out of control, I would actually feel sorry for Hibari. Who had my damn other trainer. _I fucking liked that trainer so if I found out he's done fucking anything to it, he will pay._

Walking through the hallway like I owned the place (the effect mostly ruined by how I looked like a drowned cat) I suddenly stopped when I saw _me_ running around like a fucking maniac. No, that's a lie, she was strolling along and would have looked like a boss like I usually did if she weren't eating a cupcake like her life depended on it.

I'm not sure how long I stared at her. Because just..._what?_

"KYOKO!" I turned automatically along with my failed clone and, sure enough, Ryohei came rushing in. "Kyoko, have you seen my boxing gloves to the extreme?!"

The other me placed her hand on her hip like some sassy bitch I hope to god I didn't usually look like and shook her head, mouth filled with her cupcake. I on the other hand rolled my eyes, knowing even if I spoke now he wouldn't hear or see me.

_They are on the table right behind you. Like they almost always fucking are._

Then, deciding I could really fuck with him and it would be his future payment for me being some sort of awesome sister-bodyguard, I walked over to the wall, picked the boxing gloves off the hook and waved it around in his face.

His reaction? _Priceless._

"G-GHOOOOOOSSSSST! G-GHOST T-TO T-THE E-EXTREEEEEEEEEME!" he screamed and ran for his life. Into the kitchen of course where my mum was. And damn, if anyone could get rid of ghosts, it would be my mum.

I snickered evilly. _Sucker._ Placing the boxing gloves back, I beckoned to the cake-eating illusion of me and made my way up the stairs, grabbing a towel before entering my room. The illusion closed the door after me as I dried off, feeling slightly pissed Ryohei hadn't noticed the difference between them and me. Of all the people who should have known they weren't me, it would have been him.

_Not Tsuna_.

"Schwarz was impressed by you," the illusion then suddenly informed me with this creepy smile. Oh wait, that's what I look like when I'm scheming. My bad.

"Schwarz has no fucking emotions," I told her, knowing Schwarz was probably hearing this entire conversation. And perhaps Itsuki. That bastard.

"Itsuki wants him to train you."

_Oh yeah. Itsuki's is listening in. And reading my fucking mind._

"I don't give a shit about illusions. I just want to be able to fight to an okay standard." I was telling the truth. As useful as it would be to use illusions, it would mean Itsuki would have more of a reason to use me and not let me off with two jobs.

"You have an aptitude for illusions," she practically ignored me. _Bitch. _Wait, doesn't that mean I'm calling myself a bitch?

Meh. Whatever.

"To waste it is an unfortunate decision."

"Well then, Schwarz can go find someone else to be fucking impressed by," I growled, rubbing my hair dry with my towel. I really wanted to change out of my wet clothes but no way in hell was I until this damn illusion disappeared.

"No he cannot," the smile didn't drop. "There is only about three hundred potential illusionists in Japan. Not only are most of them too old to obtain their eyes but you are most likely the only one with natural eyes."

Oh great, now we are in fucking Death Note?! "What the hell are these 'eyes'?"

"Illusions eyes," she replied. "Schwarz will explain if you accept his offer to become his apprentice."

I snorted. "Ha, no. There is no fucking way I'm going to be that creeper's apprentice."

"Change your mind then."

This made me glare at her. "_Fuck off already!"_

She glowed for a second before disappearing, I still scowling even as I quickly changed into dry clothes, picking ones that covered most of my injuries. Having my family freak the fuck out was not something I wanted after all. Storming out of my room, I smashed right into into Ryohei's chest. "Kyoko? What's wrong?" his expression turned to one of fear. "Y-your face is c-covered in b-bruises and c-cuts! D-did the g-ghost get you?!"

I looked up at him, breathing deeply. _Calm down. This is the person you are doing this shit for. Don't blow up at him too._ "No, the ghost didn't get me but my light bulb blew up in my face."

Of course my brother believed that. He was there when I put those light bulbs in the oven for science so heknew the history between me and those light shining objects. "You should be more careful around light bulbs Kyoko! You could get a seriously hurt!"

_Seriously hurt_. An image of that scar came to mind and I cast my eyes downwards."Ryohei, did...did those junior high kids do anything yet?"

My brother puffed out his chest proudly. "Nope! I bet they are scared of me to the extreme!"

I smiled a little. "That's good."

"Don't worry Kyoko, everything will be fine!" he gave me the thumbs up. "Anyway, did something happen at kindergarten?"

I blinked. "No, why?"

"Well, you were acting weird earlier! It was strange to the extreme! Y-you sure the ghost didn't get you?"

Staring at him for a moment, I then began to laugh, eyes stinging. _He noticed._

_He noticed. He noticed. He noticed. _

"Ryohei," I cleared my throat. "You know you are a great big brother, right?"

Instantly his expression changed into a more serious one after having heard my voice go a little hoarse. Pulling me into a hug like he had when I had cried my eyes out from seeing my entire life with Tsuna, he closed his eyes. "And you know you are one extremely extreme little sister Kyoko, right?"

We stayed there for a while, both hugging each other as I willed back tears. Because he had seen what Tsuna had seen without any inherited power; seen it as if it were as clear as day.

_He noticed_.

* * *

Later that night I logged onto my laptop and, on google (because fuck you yahoo and bing), searched the name 'Hibari Itsuki' alongside 'Japanese Military Service'. I got several results but all of them were just about random guys who were in the army and had the same or similiar names. At this I sighed. _Even if I looked at every single page I wouldn't find him because it's probably a fake name. It would be way too much of a fucking coincidence for him to marry Alouette and make her name Skylark Skylark._

About to go to bed, I suddenly remembered what that cake loving bitch illusion of me had said and typed in 'Illusion eyes'. Instantly several results about seeing through famous illusionists' tricks popped up but, before I gave up, I spied one saying '_In order to do illusions, one must have __**illusion eyes**_'. Clicking on the link a window appeared with various pictures of monsters appearing and what seemed to be mist flames.

Bingo.

_Becoming an illusionist-Illusion eyes._

_In order to do illusions, one must have illusion eyes. Illusion eyes are a term for people who are able to see through at least some illusions with the naked eye. It is usually something learnt by illusionists under the careful surveillance of their master and is essential as if an illusion can be seen through, it does not cause any effect on the person it is being used on, this excluding real illusions (see **Advanced Illusions**)._

_However, illusion eyes become harder to obtain the older you become as your mind becomes less and less able to accept things may not be as they seem. This is why most apprentices are taken on when they are very young so that they can get their illusion eyes more easily._

_There are rare cases though when someone naturally has illusion eyes. In these cases, the person in question has an extreme aptitude with illusions and can dispel even higher class illusions with their natural power. These people are able to, with just little training, take apart even real illusions by just looking at them. Due to their immense power, they are sought after greatly as apprentices as, once their training is completed, they are more than often stronger than their masters and will protect them because of the loyalty struck into them from being apprentices._

As I continued to read, absorbed by the information I was reading, the screen suddenly blipped. Then, the black text began to swirl around, making a figure I recognized almost instantaneously.

_Schwarz_.

His black text hand then waved and his body transformed into big, bold lettering.

**YOU WILL BE MY APPRENTICE.**

Swearing loudly, I spammed the shutdown button but the screen didn't turn off making me spring away. Glaring at it, my heart hammering loudly against my chest from the sudden bolt of panic, the screen began to shimmer and glow before going dead. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

_He's found me._

Spinning round, not knowing quite what to do next, I took a sharp intake of breath, writing scrawled across the walls.

**YOU WILL BE MY APPRENTICE. YOU WILL BE MY APPRENTICE. YOU WILL BE MY APPRENTICE.**

Anger overrode my fear and I growled loudly at the walls, eyes narrowing as the words shimmered and vanished into thin air. There was then a thud to my left and I whipped my head round to see a book on the floor, it opened on one page.

**YOU WILL BE MY APPRENTICE. YOU WILL BE MY APPRENTICE. YOU WILL BE MY-**

I ran forwards, picked it up and threw it hard against a wall, breathing become quicker and quicker. "Schwarz!" I shouted, not caring if anyone else heard me. In fact, I would be more than happy to have my parents rush in here and tell me I was having a nightmare. Because fuck, this as a reality makes me fucking wish I was asleep instead. "Schwarz, where are you?! Get out here!"

Silence was the only response I got.

"Schwarz!" I yelled louder, the sound of scratching making me turn back to my desk to see a pencil lying beside a sheet of lined A4 paper, each line filled with writing.

**YOU WILL BE MY APPRENTICE. YOU WILL BE MY APPRENTICE. YOU WILL BE MY APPRE-**

Without a second thought, I raced towards my desk, grabbed the piece of paper and ripped it again and again and again. "_Schwarz!_" I was on the verge of screaming but there was only silence. So I ran, almost falling over my feet as I burst out of my room and out onto the landing, almost crashing into the wall in front of me. My hands came away wet and my eyes widened.

_Blood. Oh fuck, that's blood. _

Seeing bloodied, small handprints bigger than my own but smaller than an adult's and the direction they were leading to, I froze.

Itsuki wouldn't. He had a family. He had a son a year older. He wouldn't. He just _wouldn't._

My heart leapt up into my throat as I half stumbled towards the slightly ajar bedroom door with the once yellow letter 'R' that was stuck one there now scarlet. Fear had now smashed down any anger I had had as I tentatively placed my blood covered hand onto the doorknob. I gasped for air I wasn't aware I so desperately needed and then choked out a name. "_Ryo...hei?"_

With a gentle push, the door swung open and I squinted my eyes in the dimness. I could see a pool in the middle of the room and stepped into the darkness I had become so comfortable with in my training with Itsuki, eyes then picking up something lying in the middle of the lake of blood. Only when I reached out and touched the object did I recognize what it was.

Boxing gloves. _Ryohei's _boxing gloves.

Before I could do anything else something dripped onto my nose making me look up and freeze.

**YOU WILL BE MY APPRENTICE. **_Ryohei._**YOU WILL BE MY APPRENTICE. **_Ryohei._** YOU WILL BE MY APPRENTICE.**_ Ryohei. _**YOU WILL BE MY APPRENTICE. **_Ryohei._

"K-Kyo...ko…" a raspy voice came from the disfigured mess of blood, bones and skin above my head, crimson words surrounding it. "_H-help me._"

I screamed.

* * *

Schwarz balanced easily on her windowsill, watching as the redheadinside curled up in on herself, tears running down her cheeks, eyes wide in horror and hands covering her ears as she screamed. _"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_" her screams got progressively louder but that didn't matter since nobody could hear her other than him after all. He had cast an illusion making her voice silent to anybody else having expected such a reaction from the girl when she saw..._that_.

Nobody could say Schwarz didn't have an imagination when it came to illusions.

But, as her screams became more and more piercing, he began to wonder how long the illusion would last for before it shattered. The illusion on the ceiling was already disappearing and the interior of the room was beginning to return to what the toddler's bedroom looked like as opposed to her brother's. He could feel the one he had placed on the landing of the house that had led the girl in practically a circle earlier begin to crumble too.

_Another impressive feat_, he mused. They were high level illusions-not his best of course but still high enough that even an experienced illusionist would have some difficulty dispelling. It was thus difficult to repress the urge to grin like a maniac like Itsuki had when he had realized what _potential_ this girl had.

Sasagawa Kyoko was quite honestly _perfect_ for illusions.

Schwarz was a picky person. Never had he taken on an apprentice despite Itsuki's subtle (obvious) hints that he should simply because no one impressed him enough for him to deem worthy of inheriting his tricks. _But she was impressive. Oh, she was __**impressive**__._

He rarely smiled but Schwarz was unable to repress all of the sheer excitement he was feeling and ventured a small one, just as the redhead pricked up her head, eyes red as they looked around and realized their surroundings were that of their own bedroom.

It took one second for her to come to the conclusion she had been tricked.

It took two for her to see Schwarz and for anger to consume her features.

Storming towards the window, she flung it open, glaring in such a way it would have been intimidating if she were not teary eyed and a mere child. "You _bastard_," her lower lip trembled slightly as she choked out the words.

"You managed to see through it all?" He wasn't surprised.

"How fucking _dare _you do that! How fucking _dare_ you come to my fucking home!" She looked at him with furious eyes.

"It was the only plausible way to persuade you to become my apprentice," he spoke in a monotone voice. It was the best way to hide any emotions he had after all. "Your family is the thing you hold dearest and will do anything for."

The girl had all the blood drain from her face making her red hair stand out like a flame even within the darkness. "You fucking bastard! If you fucking touch them I will fucking kill you!"

"Then be my apprentice and become stronger. Become strong enough to kill me."

"I don't want to kill you," she seethed.

"You don't?" He kept the slight surprise out of his voice.

"I want to tear you fucking apart and leave your bleeding form to fucking _rot_!"

_Lovely_, he thought as the toddler breathed deeply, closing her eyes as the blood slowly returned to her face. Schwarz lowered his eyelids a little making his eyes slits. _She could die from closing her eyes in front of the enemy. I must train it out of her._ "But…" her eyes opened, now hard with determination and hatred. "My cause for this whole thing hasn't changed. If you believe I can benefit from being your apprentice and become powerful then I will be your apprentice. And then, if you or any other fucker tries to hurt my family…" she leant towards him, dangerously close to falling out of her window. _"I will kill you."_

_Those were good eyes, _he mused, staring into them with secret amusement. _If I were to betray her, I wouldn't think for a moment she would not try and carry out that threat. _"I will see you tomorrow then _apprentice_."

"You too, _master_." She spat out the last word, slamming the window shut but not moving from her post, clearly meaning to stand there until he left. And so, with one swift movement, he stepped off the windowsill and melded in with the darkness as he fell.

Kyoko stood there for a few minutes before retreating to her bed. It took a long time for her to get to sleep and, when she did, she dreamt of a black clad figure, a disfigured brother and blood splattered boxing gloves within a pool of blood.

.

.

.

.

.

_I am ready to meet my Maker. Whether my Maker is ready for the great ordeal of meeting me is another matter. (Winston Churchill)_

* * *

**Meh. This was short and rather dramatic. I'm quite unsure as to why but...meh. Also, I've just realized a whole load of crap still needs to happen before the original timeline of KHR starts so who knows how long that will take~ Nah, it probably won't be long with my updating skills :D**

* * *

**Reviewer replies:**

**mascarpomme: Haha, everything is calling for a oneshot about that! Someone even had a whole plotline written out for it XD It will definitely see the light of day soon!**

**Anisthatsia: Sugar intake is NEVER stupid :D It makes for great ideas! Anyhoo~ I agree with you, I do like the rain quite a lot. We don't have to do PE then! "Well played"? Why thank you XD Throwing people out into the rain is such a Hibari liked thing though I couldn't resist sneaking it into the chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too~**

**Animefreak1145: You lieeeeeee~ Nah, I'm kidding, I'm glad you thought the fight scene was good :) Hibari and Kyoko's horror Cinderella parody that will at this rate become an actual oneshot will definitely end 'And they all all bitten to death ever after' :3 But Kyoko did end up getting home safely...just dangerous things happened in her house instead. Muwhaha, I fooled you all thinking something wouldn't happen outside~ Hope this was an amazing update of an awesome chapter as you put it!**

**skydemon213: Trust me, I cannot wait for Reborn to turn up more than anything else XD Hope you continue to love this thing!**

**InvisibleGoldStar: Only the best reviews for the reviewer quotes my dear niece~ And yes, I DO watch Free! It is glorious indeed...NO. YOU CANNOT CALL DIBS ON HARU. HE'S MINE. **_**MINE. **_**I had this argument with somebody else actually...it ended in some strange draw with us somehow deciding only water could be truly Haru's even if I am mentally creating an OC for him in a oneshot...BUT YEAH. HE STILL BE MINE.**

**FearaNightmare: Ehhhh….it will probably be more than ten chapter with how much stuff needs to happen before the original plot shows up -_-* But I'm glad you are enjoying it so far and hope you continue to do so!**

**TMN-Writer: I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT YOU REFUSE TO ACCEPT WHO I AM. Wait...what? Nah, LeoInuyukua (MY LOVE) would tolerate your weirdness. Heck, she tolerates ME! Noooooo, update TWG damn you! I want to know what happens next~ And, as you know, I loved the present. T'was awesome :D**

**LoreleJubilation: OMG, you made me crack up when I read your review! IT WAS PERFECT XD**

**StellaAniFan: Don't worry, I will only beat people mostly-sensless ;) Kyoko really hasn't noticed her life is revolving around avoiding Tsuna but she still has her plans so it may take a while for her to recruit him as he cute Tuna Yoshi sidekick. He will definitely be changed though :D Haha, you are so right about Kyoko and her bombs though! If you don't want to be involved with the mafia, don't go around selling bombs to them girl!**

**SleepyMangaHead: Ryohei didn't try and heal his sister with his extreme spirit yet but rest assured, IT WILL COME! And, in regards to Kyoko-Cinderella...I feel as if I should let you do it as you have written and amazing plotline for it! Go ahead and make it if you want to as I approve greatly of it along with all of the rest of you readers who are calling for it! It would be considered an awesome birthday present if you did :) I mean, Ryuga, Lulu and Ryohei as the three crazy brothers instead of the ugly step sisters? Hana the sassy fairy friend? Bel getting involved? Kyoko dressed in an awesome style? Hibari with a ponytail? WHAT IS THERE NOT TO LIKE? Haha, sixteen people in Kyoko's harem? I will have to see what I can do about that but you made some good choices about who should be recruited! Though I am unsure whether the calm ones would ever be able to stop the crazy ones from destroying the world. Oh, if only Kyoko knew…**

**Sharkdude5: Thank you again~**

**crazyyetgreat: People hate him yes...but I love him because evil characters to me are just the best :3 Kyoko and Tsuna will actually quite soon have an actual conversation. If exchanging a few lines will count as one… Nah, seriously though, they are going to interact a load more since I do think that Tsuna is the cutest thing in the universe (who knows what he'll be like when I'm finished with him though…). Hibari the jerkish older brother? Somehow that sounds so perfect even though he is being called to be recruited into Kyoko's ever growing harem. Hope you continue to like this thing!**

**Must-see-EVERYTHING: Haha, you are right! It might just work! Now, to persuade everyone else to get it up to that number…**

**Dumti: Yeah, Bermuda might be the pimp of the Vindice but damn straight is Tsuna the boss pimp of them all! All pimps were definitely born off him and his badassness! A reader actually has offered to write a oneshot of Kyoko being some badass Cinderella though. Apparently it is too good a material to not have used! But yes, I did know fairy tales were horror stories. It scared the hell out of me when I found out as I had been listening to those stories when I was a kid, not knowing where they had originated from! Creepy much? XD**

**x10TIMEx: Oh my god, you are so right! I cracked up when I thought about it and couldn't stop! Hope I have kept up the awesome work~**

**ShinigamiinPeru: If you laughed through the ending then you will be happy to know a reader is offering to write a oneshot based on that omake. I consider THAT a personal achievement! Now you readers might understand why I love Itsuki so much even though he is such a jerk. He can predict the future of Kyoko's harem (strange, I almost wrote the harem's Kyoko XD). Though I can so imagine Hibari throwing a trainer out of a window after what his dear father said! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**minususagi: Haha, you so cracked me up at the end! 'Origami killer' oh my god, I'm dying XD And Kyoko assassinating people by stuffing their faces with tomatoes? It's so true! So, so true! Continue writing those mini dialogues, they really are cracking me up! Hope this chapter was awesome too~**

**Harlett: Yes, I'm back! *hugs back* I'm glad you find my OCs good, especially Alouette and Itsuki since they were difficult to think up. I wasn't sure what Hibari's parents actually would be like after all! Kyoko and Itsuki at a dinner table? Oh god, getting Kyoko to even agree to sit and eat with the guy would be horrible enough! And you are right, what is more ridiculous than fighting against a three year old?! Though Itsuki didn't win, which Kyoko can rub in his face :D Tsuna? A timid, small herbivore in ten years? Not when I and Kyoko are done with him! You will have to wait and see what happens with Tuna Yoshi though in regards to what Itsuki does~ Haha, I'm the same way with German! I can read it and have it make sense in my head but when I start writing my brain just goes dead! Now here, have your tomatoes my friend~ *gives tomatoes***

**Muah hahaha: I'm glad you liked the fight scene since I worry when I write them! They are so difficult to write...You liked that FB post? Why thank you~ This fic will become popular amongst the masses yet! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about how the ranking book doesn't exist but I'm glad Itsuki rose in the rankings!**

**chibiaminefan18: Haha, I'm glad you liked the omake (that is at this rate going to become an actual oneshot!)! **

**girlhasnoaccount: I find it so funny how everyone is commenting on Itsuki 'supporting' KyokoxHibari! Though about Kyoko having a possibly living saint tuna love her...he ain't gonna be no saint by the time I'm done with him XD**

**Miyaki Natsuki: Oh god, that cracked me up! Yeah Hibari, you can't throw a girl like that into the rain! So ungentleman like! Alouette would be ashamed of you! Seriously though, I'm glad you are liking this so far! And this will be based off the manga although with how I am going to mix things up and involve some anime arcs in it, it is hardly going to matter :) Itsuki being father of the year though...PPPFFFT! XD**

**Jebli: Thank you so much! I'm happy this can even be likened to LeoInuyuka's (MY LOVE) story since it is so wonderful but glad it has its differences so you don't have to choose a favorite. Though it should be easy who has the better fic (coughHER'SISSOMUCHBETTERcough) And yes, I do have quite a large amount of chapters already written on paper so all I have to do is tweak it a little and type it up. Hope I have kept up the good work!**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**Damn these review replies were long though~**

**Discoabc~**


	13. Lying about the truth's pants

**TRIPLE UPDATE SWAG :D**

* * *

**Reviewer Quote/s**

'**I even wanted Kyoko to go super saiyan and falcon punch him so hard that he will be turned into mush, mixed with chocolate and fruit into a black forest gateau, and I won't feel a single OUNCE of sympathy or regret when I see some character eating him. Or better yet, crush him under their dog poop stained boots.'-Must-see-EVERYTHING**

'**Schwarz has no brain.**

**Schwarz is a girl.**

**Schwarz is a man.**

**Schwarz is a bisexual.**

**Schw-Wait... Wut?'-Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo**

* * *

The next morning the first thing I did was to check on Ryohei, half expecting the room to be covered in blood. Knocking before I entered, I felt overwhelming relief to see he was just lying in bed, still sound asleep. Slumping against the wall, I sank to the floor and put my head in my hands.

_Last night I saw him dying._

It hit me like it had at the time and I suddenly felt like bursting into tears or some shit like that. Because to be doing all this illegal crap practically just for him only to feel like it was over before it had even begun made me feel like some tiny, weak piece of shit.

I had never understood characters who were all 'I need to get stronger for my friends and family' before. My reaction had always been 'oh shut up, you overly emotional bitch' since it had always sounded so stupid. In real life I had never met somebody who had wanted to get stronger for that idiotic a reason.

But right now I got it. And it was fucking terrifying.

"Mmph..." My head shot up to look at Ryohei slowly sitting up, pyjamas crumpled and eyes drooping. Turning his head sleepily, he yawned before focusing his gaze on me. "Kyoko, what are you-" he paused to yawn again. "Doing here to the extreme?"

_I don't know_, I wanted to say because I should be there with those bastards Itsuki and Schwarz getting stronger so they wouldn't hurt him like those junior high kids. "Mum told me to wake you up. It's getting late."

Ryohei let out a whine. "But I'm tiiiiirreeed!" He flung his covers over his head and lay back down. I responded with walking up to his bed and yanking the covers away. "KYOKO!"

"Hurry it up," I ordered, dragging the covers behind me so he wouldn't get them and go back to sleep.

Ryohei sniffed loudly. "You...you...YOU ARE A MEANIE TO THE EXTREME!"

In response I grinned a scheming grin.

* * *

Itsuki and Schwarz were waiting in the same place as before, the first smoking a cigarette again and the latter looking as creepy and dark as possible. "Hurry it up bitch," the yakuza boss drawled as I made my way slowly towards them. "We ain't got all day."

"Yeah, we do," I scowled, keeping my distance even when I reached them.

"Not if you run off again, pissing off my son in the process," the man smirked. "I'm surprised you didn't get off with anything worse for pulling a stunt like the one you did."

I didn't say anything back, looking instead at Schwarz whose head was turned to face me. "Apprentice." He greeted me with such a bland tone I felt even more like punching him in the face than ever.

"Master," my lips twisted into a sneer, repulsed by the word. His lips twitched but he didn't smile, instead snapping his fingers and I seeing my reflection in the car before me disappear. It took a longer than last time to dispel the illusion but managed to break it apart anyway like I did with the illusion-me.

Hopefully this time she wouldn't be some cupcake eating psycho.

Then I became aware of eyes boring into my back and turned to see Tsuna, his eyes scrunched up. I then realised he was staring at the clone of me who was staring off into space. _Okay, so now I look like some airhead. Great._

Tsuna didn't seem to be able to see through the illusion, Schwarz raising his voice to speak. "He doesn't seem to have the eyes."

Itsuki nodded in agreement, looking a little disappointed. "A lucky hit last time then?"

"Perhaps."

I had the sudden urge to go up to Tsuna and hug him. _Thank you. Thank you for not having unlocked all of you hyper intuition. Now I won't be blackmailed about that at least. _Then I noticed Schwarz clearly looking at me through those black goggles. _He knows its something else. A fuck, blackmail is still gonna happen._

"So," Itsuki threw his cigarette on the floor and stamped it out. "I'll get my training done with you first ya little fucker and then Schwarz will take over." He opened the car door as the illusionist turned to him.

"I will come in three hours."

"Fine by me," before getting inside, Itsuki grabbed my wrist and bundled me into the car with him as I winced, the man having touched one of my injuries from yesterday. "Oh suck it up you weakling." He snorted as the car began to move, I glaring at him.

After a few moments of silence, I spoke. "You sent Schwarz yesterday didn't you?"

Itsuki clapped slowly and mockingly. "No shit, do you really think he would do that without being ordered to?"

"Yes," I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah, he would, the creeper," he lips quirked into an amused grin. "You see, you would bring in a hell of alot of a lot of money for him so if I hadn't ordered him to get you back here today, he would have made off with you."

"And you would have lost a fuck-ton of money, am I right?" I spat, trying to control my anger. Itsuki looked at me and burst out laughing, leaving me staring at him with wide eyes. "What the fuck is so funny?!" I eventually yelled. "I saw my fucking brother _die_ all because you and your fucking _greed_! Don't you fucking understand you bastard?!" moving to punch him, all logic in my brain blinded by my fury, Itsuki simply whipped his hand up and caught the attack, still grinning.

"No, don't _you_ fucking understand?" his grip on my fist tightened but I refused to give him the satisfaction of crying out in pain, setting my jaw. "Money is what gives you a place in this world. It is all you are _worth_," his eyes suddenly darkened, grip tightening even more. "The first time I met you, if you had not admitted to being who you are _madam_, then I would have killed you then and there. You were worth money so I kept you alive. So, instead of being bitter about what I did to keep you with me, just be thankful you are worth enough of that money for me to think you would make me a profit. Without that money, you would be nothing more than a corpse."

Fighting back the urge to cry from agony, I looked him in the eyes. "And what about you? Without your fucking money you are nothing more than an ex-army officer with _nothing_ to offer the fucking world!"

His smile suddenly dropped from his face and, in the split second it saw to see it, I knew I had fucked up again.

_Shit!_

Tugging my hand back in a vain attempt to free it from his grip, Itsuki gripped my fist harder before pulling me towards him and then throwing me back hard. My head smacked into the car window with such force that, when I fell forwards, eyes straining to see behind me, it left a small bloody mark. Itsuki then grabbed me by the throat, lifting me up with such ease it seemed a weighed nothing more than a feather.

"Nothing more than an ex-army officer with nothing to offer the world?" Itsuki's words were harsh with this pure fury and, as I struggled in his grip, I saw he was snarling. "I value the worth of people but it doesn't mean I don't sometimes do things that won't make a profit. I think your death is one of those said rare _exceptions_."

My nails scratched at his hand, drawing blood as I tried desperately to breath properly. I couldn't even form words properly to try and right what I had done so fucking wrong.

I was going to fucking die. And I didn't even know why Itsuki was actually that mad.

Then, as I felt my lungs burst, he let go, my body sprawling across two of the seats as I coughed painfully, feeling his gaze on me. Using his left hand, he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him as my vision began to blur. "Count yourself lucky your worth really is that high. Otherwise you being traumatized from seeing your brother die is the least of your worries."

And then my body shut down on me and I blacked out.

* * *

"Kyoko, what the honest fuck?!"

Tsuna looked up from his food and turned at the loud exclamation coming from Lu soon who was currently gaping at the redhead, the girl simply smiling in response. "What?"

"You...you just fucking said you weren't...hungry!" The Korean spluttered, arms flailing. Instantly Ryuga gasped and jumped over to the girl, pressing a hand against her forehead.

"Are you ill? Don't worry baby, we'll get you through this!" He hugged her, mocking a sob as Hana rolled her eyes.

"Baby? Are you serious?"

Ryuga winked at her "Damn straight baby cakes~"

The girl wrinkled her nose with disgust, edging away from the blonde. "Get the hell away from me."

"No, baby cakes! Don't leave me!"

Lu soon ignored them, stepping towards Kyoko. "How can you not be hungry?! You are always hungry!"

Kyoko simply continued to smile. "I am just not hungry."

"Okay, this is weird. Yesterday you were going fucking mad over cupcakes and now you don't want to eat?!"

"Yep," the girl nodded.

"...Holy shit, you really are ill."

Tsuna continued to watch as the group (Ryuga) began to laugh and continue eating excluding Kyoko. His eyes naturally focused on her and the toddler frowned. What had happened yesterday? No one else had seen the girl disappear. No one else had seen that man appear.

And what was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him what he had seen was important?

"Hey, Mai-sensei!"

Tsuna whipped round his head again to see Matsuki beaming at the older teacher, plaits flying about as per usual. "Matsuki-sensei," Mai smiled a little. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering how you are doing with your group! Everything good?"

There was a pause before she answered. "...Yes, it is all perfect."

_Liar,_ Tsuna thought instantly and was horrified with himself. _Mai-sensei would never lie! Only bad people lie! But...but why do I know I am right?_

He scrunched his eyes up and put a hand against his pounding head that whispered things to him as the people around him chattered loudly.

"My oji-san lives in America!" _No he doesn't._

"I love mackerel too!" _No she doesn't._

"My house is huge!" _No it isn't._

"I knew that ages ago!" _No he didn't._

They were all lying, Tsuna thought, beginning to become frightened as the hand not on his head clenched tight. Why was everyone lying? They weren't bad people and only bad people lied! His mum said so! So why were they all lying?

And why did he know they were lying?

His mind raced as he began to hear more and more lies racing through his head, his heart hamming painfully against his rib cage as he struggled to breath. "I am great at drawing!"_ Liar. _"I'm going to go to England in the holidays!" _Liar. _"I love hide and seek!" _Liar._ "I want to be a princess too!" _Liar._

_Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar._

Tsuna began to shake. _Why is everyone lying? I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm sca-_ "Holy shit, is he okay?" His head snapped up to see the 'cool' group staring at him with wide eyes excluding Kyoko who got to her feet, walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

He struggled to speak, only a thin noise escaping his mouth as his vision swam little. Then it was as if everything had suddenly clicked into place and all his panicked thoughts disappeared even though the conclusion he had come to should have scared him. "You..you aren't Kyoko-chan."

The girl didn't react, instead seeming to be thinking about something before her mouth opened. "Ah. It makes sense now." She straightened up and looked him in the eyes. "No wonder she wanted to hide it, Vongo-"

"Kyo, stop flirting! Lulu is getting jealous~" Ryuga called, cutting her off.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"See~?"

Hana made an exasperated noise as she glanced at who Tsuna had deemed not Kyoko. "He's obviously fine Kyoko so just hurry up and deal with these idiots."

The redhead nodded and cast one last look at the boy before walking back, not turning around once. It was then the wave of fear finally hit Tsuna who widened his eyes, body shaking.

It wasn't Kyoko.

The girl he had just spoken to wasn't Kyoko.

And if they weren't Kyoko...then who were they?

"Tsuna?" His friend nudged him. "What's wrong? Did you see something scary again?"

All he could do was nod.

* * *

"_You need….listen to me."_

My mind swam as I slowly regained consciousness, eyelids feeling too heavy to open as a familiar old-Japanese way of talking reached my ears.

"_I am…its ridiculous….stop asking about it."_

I could just about twitch my fingers as I tried to wash the numbness out of my body and properly awaken whilst trying at the same time to make sense of what I was hearing.

"_No, this is important...how can I….please."_

Slowly, I pried open one eye and saw red.

No, literally, my vision was filled with the color of red.

This shock me awake and my other eye flew open as well, hands moving instantly to push me upwards only to realize I was lying on a red recliner, a huge mirror in front of me. In all honesty, I looked like death itself. My face was pale, huge bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep I had gotten from last night and around my neck was the starts of some bruises that made me wince when I touched them. A bandage was wrapped around my head clumsily and was already coming loose so I tugged it away, trying not to look at the dried blood on it. Ew.

"_This conversation…okay?"_

"_No…Itsuki."_

Anger filled my veins. Itsuki. That complete and utter _bastard_.

Instantly I got (painfully) to my feet and stormed towards the slightly ajar sliding door I had decided the voices were behind. Placing my hand on the handle with the meaning of crashing it open, I paused at the last second after hearing Itsuki's undeniable voice.

"_Alouette, stop already."_

Alouette, the woman who was willing to against her husband if she heard of any harm that may have come to me and probably the only person here who was actually nice to me (Hibari was a complete bitch after all), was there, speaking to Itsuki who I was about to storm up to and fail to beat the crap out of.

Aw fuck, I can't do that anymore!

Before I punched the nearest wall to me, I took a deep calming breath and instead pressed my body up against the door, just about seeing into the room the two were in. Alouette was standing, wringing her hands and eyebrows furrowed with concern whilst Itsuki was sat on the edge of a sofa and leaning forwards, hands clasped and eyes serious. For a moment I wondered whether they were talking about something top secret, something I could used against Itsuki for the rest of his god damn miserable fucking life but then Alouette said something that made me just...just..._what the fuck?_

"_You need to talk to Kyo about what he is doing in school."_

...They were talking about Hibari and what he was fucking doing in his fucking _school_ like it was more important than top secret government documents! Really, what the honest fuck?

"_It's his decision what he does in school," _Itsuki answered with a hint of irritation.

"_Yes but we are, as parents, meant to guide him."_

I had the sudden image of Itsuki and Alouette as guide dogs. _Great. Now I am scarred for life._

"_Itsuki…" _Alouette bit her lip. _"Kyo got into another fight again."_

Itsuki looked down at the floor. _"It's in his nature."_

"_You really need to talk to him."_

He looked up. _"What will that do? He is a free spirit. I cannot tie him down and neither can you."_

There was a pause before Alouette spoke again. _"He misses you sometimes Itsuki. You used to invest so much time in him and understand him so well but now…"_

A rush of embarrassment came over me and I had the sudden urge to back away and stop listening. This was a private conversation between a husband and wife about their son. As much as I hated Itsuki, I didn't have the right to listen to him talking about what the two of them had to do about Hibari.

It was just wrong.

And yet I didn't move, eyes still glued upon the gap in the doors.

"_Kyo is going to be detached from reality at this rate,"_ Alouette continued, stepping towards Itsuki. _"You need to stop for a moment and be a father to him."_

"_He needs to stop being so selfish. He knows I can't be there for him all of the time and if starting fights are a way of catching my attention, I'm disappointed in him."_

I saw Itsuki making his way towards me and the doors but I was frozen to the spot.

Was he really saying that Hibari was starting fights to get _his_ attention? My mind just couldn't comprehend it.

Alouette was right. Itsuki didn't understand his own damn son, thinking he was power hungry and yet vying for Itsuki to turn his head and look at him. _Hibari is the most unlucky son of a bitch in the world to have such a bastard as a father, _I concluded as Itsuki's hand made his way to the door handle.

"_Itsuki!"_

I could see his body right in front of me, even hear his breathing making me suddenly snap out of my thoughts and hold my own breath.

"_Kyo is your son!"_

"_I know."_

The tiredness of his voice made me frown in confusion but my bewilderment was immediately replaced with relief as I saw him begin to walk away. Damn it, that was close, if he had found out I was listening in he would have fucking kille-

"_And I love him. I love you both."_

...What?

I blinked.

Was he serious?

What?

What?

What?

He didn't sound like he was lying. But...how the hell could _Itsuki _say that? How could he say that with such sincerity when earlier he was saying he didn't give a shit I saw Ryohei dying? If he loved his family, how could he bear knowing it was the same for me?

No. He was lying. Itsuki didn't care about anyone. He said he loved his wife before but to him she was probably just a pretty face. And if he was so wrong about what his own son was like, how could he truly say he loved him? No, he was just pretending he cared. Just pretended he loved them when he thought their 'worth' was just nothing.

And then...I saw it. A tiny sliver, so small I almost missed it, of pain on his face. Like saying he loved his own family put him through the worst agony he could ever endure.

All I could think then was _fuck. _

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

_There it was. _There it fucking was. The _weakness_. The one thing that would bring Itsuki down to his knees and beg for mercy despite the stupidity of it all.

Itsuki really did love his family and that would save me from whatever hell he tried to put me through.

Almost blindly I ran to the recliner and threw myself down, half expecting myself to fall off instantly. Soon after Itsuki walked in and saw me awake, closed the doors behind him and raised an eyebrow. "You up?"

I opened my mouth, closed it and then opened it again. "...No shit Sherlock."

"Ouch," he pretended to wince and made his way towards me. "You still upset about what happened earlier?"

"No, of course I'm not fucking upset that you tried to fucking kill me earlier," I snapped, hoping my voice wasn't shaky. But obviously it was, Itsuki frowning.

"Oi, what's wrong?"

"Your face."

He sneered at me. "Take a long and hard look at yourself you little fucker."

I glowered at him before turning away, closing my eyes.

_Oh fuck. Oh just fuck._

I had to have fucking morales even now didn't I? Enough morales so that I couldn't use Itsuki's family against him because I loved my family? Enough morales so that even if it might kill me, I wouldn't do it?

_Fuck you morales. Fuck you._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A lie gets halfway around the world before the truth has a chance to get its pants on._

* * *

**Okay. So I'm doing a triple update because I have been being too lazy and you guys have given me a ton of long reviews that I want to reply to in the chapters so TRIPLE UPDATE SWAG. If you don't get a reply in this chapter then you will get one in the next one. M'kay? :) And don't worry people with PMs I need to reply to, I am doing it tomorrow when I will have to computer free from the clutches of my brothers!**

* * *

**Must-See-EVERYTHING: ...And yet, I still like Schwarz even after your whole rant :3 Seriously, there must be something wrong with me for really loving him even though he is the mother of all creepy bastards. BUT YES, KYOKO SHOULD STILL GO SUPER SAIYAN ON HIS ASS X3 God, I should write that as an omake. Thank you for being happy I made a (as you put it) 'stoic/tree pooping character' for everyone to hate (or to love in weird cases like mine!). I have plans for Schwarz in the future but I can promise you now that cliché hand will NOT be played. After all, once a bastard, always a bastard :D Hope you enjoy this triple update!**

**Dumti: Oh, Kyoko is already TRYING to kill Schwarz at every chance she gets :D And yes, I DEFINITELY have to write that scene! It is too beautiful a prospect to pass up! Glad you loved it and I hope that Kyoko and her mist flames don't become too confusing. Seriously, I have written out the next chapter and my brain started to die on me whilst I tried to figure out whether I was even making any damn sense anymore. The fact I was tired didn't help either…Seriously though, I'm happy you like Kyoko being a mist flame user! Originally she was going to be a sun gal all the way but then I read the wiki properly and decided her having mist flames was clearly the better choice :) Hope you enjoy this triple update~**

**AnimeFreak1145: OH GOD, THE ANGST XD Seriously though, I'm glad you liked that scene with Ryohei since god I am a worrywart about what I write sometimes, especially with this fic since it is my first time writing mostly in 1st POV! You should hear me when I write with me literally going 'OH GOD, THAT DOESN'T WORK AND OH GOD WHY AM I ATTEMPTING THIS AND ARGH:SDFGHJKL:'. So thank you for liking the sibling thingumabob scene~ Also, I hope you like this triple update!**

**StellaAniFan: Thank you! I was worried that I messed that scene up with the weird imagery, thinking it was too cheesy somehow (do not question how my mind decided this. I don't even know…). I worry too much about this thing sometimes but I love writing it too much to stop :) Young Ryohei just makes me want to cuddle him. My older bro who despises self insert fics just sometimes goes d'awww over him. He's too cute for his own good D: And yes, Kyoko and her sidekick Tuna Yoshi, causing more danger rather than protecting the fair citizens of Namimori! Hope you enjoy this triple update~**

**TMN-Writer: NO, MY LOVE WILL AGREE WITH ME THAT WE ARE NOT THE SAME PERSON. SHE LIVES IN AMERICA, I LIVE IN BRITAIN. BOO YAH. And yes, I read your PM and know that you are leaving fanfiction but I have found you on wordpress already. Do not ask me how, I simply have my ways *puts on shades like a boss* Anyhoo, my literal reaction to your present (you little stalker you XD) was 'Mum, pack mah bags (cause I'm lazy like that), Hogswarts is calling mah name'. Nah, it was more a 'WHERE CAN I FIND THIS GIRL SO I CAN HUG HER?'. And so, in response to your problem, don't sweat it girl~ I, the non-confused newly turned fiftee- I mean...teenager…(you heard nothing!) thinks that you shouldn't pay any attention to your mum. Like, when I was younger and I would talk about any boy at any given time my mum would just go 'oooooooh, you got an admirer' and I would freak and then overthink it all like you did because they were just my friends! Seriously, mums love to gossip more than my friends and I do so she probably just wants a scoop about your life ;) Trust your sis on this one! Hope you enjoy this triple update and solve your problem with your gossiping mum~!**

**SleepyMangaHead: Yes, Tsuna will be badass. But that doesn't even begin to explain what I am going to do to him. It will be beautiful, that is all I am going to say from now on. Simply beautiful. And yeah, fanfiction is strange about reviews sometimes. It cut off one quarter of one of my reader's review one time! Schwarz and Itsuki are gonna have to watch their backs with Kyoko as she is sure as hell going to attack them at any chance she gets! Godspeed with your writing on the now fourshot my friend, I cannot wait to read it but understand about the distraction of anime. WHY IS IT SO ADDICTIVE?! You are right on with the huge sugar intake though-when I right crack I have a huge pile of practically just SUGAR next to me and am hyper for the rest of the day. And when I am hyper oh lawd help you XD Haha, I like the crazy-you, she sounds like some awesome ruler of the universe or something! But your dreamy-you is the best. No one beats Luna Lovegood when it comes to awesomeness. No one. Sugar is your attention span and Anime is your bloodstream? ...Sounds perfectly right to me! Hope you enjoy this triple update!**

**minususagi: No, that mini dialogue cracked me up my friend! SIT ON ITSUKI AGAIN, HE DESERVES IT! Seriously though, I was just thinking about the Sasuke-Itachi relationship in correspondence to Kyoko and Schwarz, which made me laugh my head off with the image of them cosplaying as each other. Oh god, it would be beautiful :3 But Kyoko's family is alive so SUCK ON THAT SASUKE, HOKAGE WANNABE! Glad you enjoyed chapter twelve and hope you like my triple update~**

**Harlett: The Yakuza: Terrorising toddlers since the beginning of time :D I felt like after reading your review Kyoko should pick herself up and be all 'I will be strong...FOR MY FAMILY' and dash off into the sunset or...something. Though you are right about the loyalty between them as Kyoko wants to right now to kill him in the most violent way possible! Tsuna in the future will simply be beautiful. That is all I will say: beautiful. And no, you are not the only person calling for XanxusxKyoko! It will be tough trying to do it with their age gap but it will most likely be done! And how could I refuse the offer of tomatoes?! (Awww, I can't give you a hug? *puppy dog eyes*) Hope you enjoy this triple update thingy!**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**Cause I'm doing a triple update for you~**

**Discoabc~**


	14. Say something nobody understands

**AUTHOR NOTE PASSING THROUGH~**

* * *

Itsuki led me into a different room to the one we had trained in yesterday making me raise an eyebrow. "No darkness this time?"

He smirked. "You were so shit at it last time I decided to give you a break."

"Fuck you," I snapped back without thinking, only afterwards remembering the tense situation we had been in before and freezing. Itsuki sneered at me, either not noticing or choosing to ignore my current stillness.

"You little fucker, I am looking forwards to beating the shit out of you tomorrow."

At this I started in slight surprise. "Tomorrow?"

"No fun doing it to you when you are in this shit state," he gestured to my injured body that felt as if it had been dragged through hell backwards.

"Didn't stop you earlier," I muttered, the man shooting me another glare before suddenly assuming the air of an instructor, eyes narrowed and calculating.

"Fighting stance, now!"

Without a second thought I got into a boxing stance, the words he had used being the ones Kohiro used when I was practicing with him, my feet a shoulder-width apart, back right foot raised a little and fists right by my cheeks, my body starting to bounce forwards and backwards in a steady rhythm. Itsuki circled me, finishing in front of me with a small smirk.

"Your uncle taught you well."

Instantly my whole body tensed and the words 'how did you know' got caught in my throat. Then I relaxed.

Of course he knew. He was Itsuki, yakuza boss, utter pain in the ass and a specialist at gathering all sorts of blackmail material to make my life a living hell.

"But a boxing stance won't protect you well," quicker than my eyes could follow him, he made a kick directed at my back, stopping just before he hit me. "Anyone behind you will get to you easily."

"So what do you suggest I do?" I asked impatiently, slightly miffed at the fact he was right.

"Don't stand with your fists in front of your face," he used his hands to push mine down to just above my waist. "Just protecting your head won't do you much good. And lower your back foot. It'll tire you out if you keep it up there for too long."

I obliged begrudgingly, aware of how my uncle would currently be trying to beat the crap about of Itsuki for saying there were flaws in the boxing stance if he were here. _And if he were here oh you'd best of been running Itsuki because Kohiro doesn't forgive fucking anybody for saying anything bad about boxing._

* * *

My training with Itsuki ended up being extremely brief due to me having been unconscious for a good hour or so earlier. All he did was give me tips on my fighting stances (and fuck, there were a lot of those god damn stances) and inform me of each of their weaknesses.

He was a good teacher, I'd admit at least that since I learnt a shit load in that training session and felt like a motherfucking fighting genius. Somehow.

But not once did he mention about his and Alouette's conversation even though I was fairly certain he knew I had been listening in by how sometimes I looked a little guilty.

Private conversations should stay fucking private after all.

When Schwarz got back ("I have arrived." "Holy shit, where the fuck did you come from?" "...Idiot apprentice…") he led me into an entirely different room that was slightly submerged in water.

...Right, who the fuck busted a water pipe and get the hell over here and fix it cause like hell I'm going in this room until all this water is fucking gone.

Schwarz noticed me hesitating at the doorway and pushed me inside, my shoes soaked immediately making me glare at him. He ignored my look, strolling calmly inside and standing opposite me. "Why isn't Itsuki here?" I asked loudly when he didn't say anything, the man seeming to be examining me cooly.

"He would simply be a distraction."

"Your face is a distraction. Oh wait, no it isn't because I can't fucking see it," I scowled at him.

"It will be revealed to you in time, apprentice."

"Then that time better be soon, _master_," I spat out the last word, eyes firmly latched upon him. He ignored me again and instead snapped his fingers, in front of me a huge slab of stone appearing. "Dispel the illusion." He ordered and I glared at it, watching it is it shimmered and disappeared far faster than any other illusion I had dispelled yet. "Your skills are already improving," he remarked, not like it were a compliment but instead a fact.

Bastard.

Snapping his finger again, he ordered the same thing and I obliged. And then again. And then again. And the again. And then again. And then… I stared at the slab as it stubbornly stayed put despite my glare. My eyes narrowed as I tried harder but it did not disappear as if mocking me, my anger spiking almost immediately. "That's as far as you can go," Schwarz announced making me whirl to face him.

"No it isn't!" I snapped.

"Not without calm emotions," his voice stayed montone as he continued. "Illusionists must be of a calm disposition at all times. Otherwise they are susceptible to be fooled by their own emotions and trapped within another's illusions. You have been lucky thus far to not have your feelings backfire upon you because of your natural skill however, up against a higher level illusion you shall not be so."

"Okay then," I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. "What do I have to do then?"

"Destroy it from its least covered spot."

I gazed blankly at him. "Do you fucking expect me to know what that means?"

"This exercise is testing your own initiative as well as your powers." He stated simply.

In other words, you mean you are going to do jackshit, am I right?

Snarling slightly, I turned my attention upon the slab. Destroy it from its least covered spot? What the hell does that mean?

The spot least covered by the water?

The spot least covered by my vision?

The spot least covered by the mist flames?

I decided the last was the correct option since the other two just sounded completely stupid. Okay, so I just have to find out where the spot that is least covered by the mist flames is.

...How the fuck do I do that?!

Before my frustration exploded again, I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. And then, as I shifted my weight slightly to the side, my right foot starting to ache from standing up for so long, I dropped.

Dropped into the fucking water and got soaked instantly.

"FUCK!" I cursed loudly, eyes springing open to see Schwarz with the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face. My mouth opened again to yell at him when I suddenly felt it. It was a strange feeling that spread from my hand submerged in the water across my entire body, impossible to describe properly. All I can say it did was flick a switch in my head and, as I lifted my head to stare at the slab again my mind whispered that the far left was the illusion's weak point. Automatically I then focused my gaze upon it and, unlike before when it had shimmered, it seemed to ripple out, slowly vanishing as I became more and more convinced it simply did not exist in real life. Then, standing up and ignoring my soaking wet clothes, I smirked triumphantly at Schwarz. "Did it."

He didn't seem to acknowledge my words. "Your ability to sense illusion energy is satisfactory considering it is your first time as only when a lot of your body was covered in this liquid were you able to see the weak spot."

I blinked. Say wha?

Schwarz moved towards me and, bending down, he scooped up a handful of the water, it seeping through his fingers almost immediately. "This is not simply water. It has a medium ring crushed into powder and distributed within it."

Finally I decided to voice my thoughts. "Can you speak like a fucking normal person?"

He pulled out a silver dagger from his sleeve making me tense. "Do not worry, I will not harm you," despite how it was an emotionless voice, I could sense exasperation in his tone. "This is a medium weapon, what illusionists use to channel their powers. Mediums can come in many different forms, the most common being in jewellery-usually rings-and weapons. They not only make it easier on our bodies to draw out vast amounts of illusion energy but increase our ability to sense illusion energy, thus weaknesses in illusions too. The mediums that can draw out the illusion energy most efficiently are the most powerful."

For a moment I stared blankly again. Then I got it: illusion energy was mist flames.

Of course Schwarz wouldn't call what illusionists use to make illusions mist flames. Hardly anybody IF anybody even knew that mist flames exist!

...I got more awesome information to make money out of~ No, bad Kyoko, you can't make fucking money out of this stuff, it would mean changing the future and getting into major trouble. Really bad idea. Fullstop.

I turned my attention back to what Schwarz had said. If a ring had been put into the water then it made sense that I could suddenly sense the weak spot in the illusion and destroy it from there out. "This liquid will only be used as you learn to sense illusion energy. Later, when I deem you skilled enough, you shall have to do without it."

"Wait, don't I get a medium?" I frowned not only because of that. I know that some characters seemed to be able to sense dying will flames a little in the canon but they still needed flame sensors in the Choice battle because it was that difficult. Also, they had the Vongola rings which, I assume, are the greatest mediums because they would be able to draw out flames the most efficiently. How would I be able to do it when I was in a significantly worse place than they were?

"As someone with natural illusion eyes you are not only better at seeing through illusions but usually are very able at sensing illusion flames. Subconsciously, you do it already when dispelling illusions." He explained making me scowl a little.

Now I know why Akira Amano never explained how illusions worked and everything related to them. It's too damn complicated.

Schwarz then suddenly turned to the door. "For now you should leave."

I raised an eyebrow. "I've been here for ten minutes, tops."

"Using the liquid tires new illusionists extremely quickly."

"I don't feel tired," I retorted, feeling a little miffed. If I was going to train with him then I had to god damn train, not do one exercise and cop out! However, Schwarz didn't reply, indicating clearly he was not going to teach me anything more. Pissed, I waded through the water and stepped onto the dry wooden floor outside the room, almost instantly falling to my knees once I had exited the water.

"The medium in the water is always on so that apprentices do not have to go through the long trial of learning first how to use them," the man hauled me to my feet, I wanting to recoil from his touch but too tired to do anything other than stand shakily on my feet. "The drawback is that it also draws out your illusion energy without your knowing to an uncomfortable amount and affects your body."

So in other words it had drawn out a shitload of flames and my body now feels shit. Wow. That's great.

"You will be recovered by tomorrow as long as you rest properly." Allowing him to lead me through the building and out into the open air where a car was waiting, I clambered into the back seats wanting nothing more than to sleep. He seemed like he was about to shut the door when he paused and looked me in the eyes. "I have a question apprentice."

In any other situation I would have showed him the finger and told the driver to go but right now even that seemed like it would be way too exhausting. Instead I narrowed my eyes and muttered a hostile, "What?"

"How did you become aware of the fact that Sawada Tsunayoshi was of Vongola blood?"

I felt as if I had been dunked in freezing water and was suddenly awake, aching but definitely awake, and, before I could hide it, I widened my eyes. Realizing the mistake had already been made and that I couldn't deny it all now, I let loose the question that's answer might mean Tsuna getting into a hell of a lot of shit. "Are...are you going to tell Itsuki?"

"The boy has potential to become the boss of the Vongola. Telling Itsuki and having him potentially make a mess of things could lead to the Vongola becoming our enemies and that would ensure our deaths."

I released a breath I was unaware I was holding and was about to thank him when I remembered it was Schwarz I was speaking to, Schwarz I wanted to kill with my own two hands.

_He was a bastard. A bastard who threatened to kill my entire family. A bastard who death was too good for._

A rush of anger rushed through my veins and I glared at him. "How the fuck did you find out?"

"That he is of Vongola blood? It is obvious he has hyper intuition," a small smirk appeared on his face as if he were recalling a good memory. "He knew I wasn't you with a simple good long look. You seem close."

The implication of his words made me want to punch him but not only would it probably end badly but I was too weak for that. "Touch him and I will fucking kill you," I hissed, knowing that the threat of the Vongola trying to kill him would not deter him from doing anything and only my words could even have the slightest effect on him.

Schwarz's smirk dropped and he leaned towards me but I couldn't feel his breath even when he was too close for my liking. "_I doubt that you are capable of that._"

You know what I did next?

Using the last of my energy,I grasped the door handle and slammed it shut, it catching his hand in the door. For a moment I thought I had gotten him but then I saw the hand shimmer and disappear.

_An illusion. Shit._

"Close one ma'am." I jumped slightly and whipped my head round to look at the driver who was smirking a little in the rear mirror. A thought hit me and I felt horror creep into my veins but the driver turned to smile properly at me. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul what I just heard." He was old, wrinkles deep in his face and no indication of what color his hair used to be, it now only white. "Boss trusts that guy for some reason but I can't stand him. I've gotten a bad feeling about him ever since he joined a couple of years back."

As he began to drive, I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "If you are loyal to Itsuki then why won't you tell him what we said?"

"If you know that Vongola kid then it means he must be only around your age. And I'm not really for cruelty to children." He looked in the rear mirror again. "I'm sorry that you got mixed up in this all too ma'am."

I was suddenly slightly annoyed. "I was in the mafia anyway before I met Itsuki."

"I can't think of why," the man shook his head. "Nothing good comes from getting involved in the underworld."

Instantly I snorted. "That's bullshit. I've got a ton of money because of it."

"But does it make you happy?" The old man turned round a corner smoothly. "Would you have honestly been happier now than you would have been without this money and this nasty business?"

My eyes were downcast. If I hadn't gotten involved with the mafia...I would still have my loving family, my bitchy friends and no constant worry that everyone I know could be killed. Was I happier the way I was now? _Hell no_. But would I still do it again if I had the chance? _Hell yes_.

Fuck, I am messed up.

"...What's done is done." I muttered eventually, sinking back into my seat.

He chuckled a little. "You are right there." There was a pause. "I'm Lennie ma'am. Most likely I will see you a few more times in my lifetime but you probably won't remember me. I'm just a driver after all."

Part of his voice sounded bitter and I stared long and hard at him. But I was so exhausted I stopped trying to figure out what was grating against my nerves and closed my eyes. "That isn't a Japanese name."

"I'm Italian."

Oh well of course you fucking are. Italians do join the fucking Yakuza after all, not the fucking mafia that is in fucking Italy for fucking Italians.

"I moved here when I was very young ma'am," Lennie seemed to read my mind as that feeling in my head that I was missing something important stayed there. But before it could intensify and become unbearable, we stopped. "Here we are ma'am, the Sasagawa residence!" Getting out, he opened my door and picked me up with such ease for an old man it surprised me as I looked directly up into his blue eyes.

And, as whimsical and fucking stupid it sounds, it looked as if he had seen a thousand people die with those eyes.

Woah. What the fuck did I eat for breakfast?

Lennie walked calmly into the house, clearly masked by an illusion that was probably cast earlier by Schwarz, and navigated towards my bedroom, ignoring my mother as she rushed around the house busying herself with various things. "You should rest," he told me, setting me down on my bed, I wincing as a bolt of pain raced up my body. "Also, I would advise wearing a turtleneck," Lennie indicated towards injured my neck with a small frown. "Are you quite alright ma'am?"

I nodded, too tired to do anything else. He then seemed to think a little before answering. "I can request for you to be picked up later tomorrow so you can rest properly. Does that sound good?"

I was about to nod again but I instead was all of a sudden cautious. "You...why the heck are you helping me?" That...didn't sound cliched at all.

"I am a father," his lips tugged into a smile. "Every parent will help a child even if they are not their own."

Words escaped my mouth before I could stop myself. "Not Itsuki."

There was a short silence. "...No. Not him." Lennie placed a hand on my shoulder gently. "Ma'am, not every Yakuza member is bad. The Yakuza instead are people who do want to help others."

I laughed despite it hurting my throat a little. "That's like saying the mafia is made up of honest people."

"You've just seen the worst people ma'am. I promise it's not all like that."

After that I felt as if I was suddenly in control of my senses again and stared at Lennie. I didn't know who the fuck he was and my own mum was downstairs whilst I was unable to do much with my injuries.

"...Get the _fuck _out of my house."

If it were anyone else they would have probably retaliated or at least looked offended but Lennie obliged immediately with no look of hurt upon his face at all, hovering at the doorway for a few seconds. "I promise ma'am. Cross my heart and hope to die." And he left.

* * *

Tsuna trudged slowly inside his house, not listening to his mother as she chattered about how she had cooked something or other that really did not seem important right now. As he continued to walk forwards, he suddenly crashed into something soft and looked up to see his dad looking down at him with a big beam. "Yo Tsuna!"

"I'm home..."

Iemitsu frowned slightly. "What's wrong? Had a bad day? Got turned down by a girl you like?"

"_Dear_!" Nana huffed, crossing her arms and making her husband laugh a little.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" He grinned again, nudging Tsuna with his hand. "Come on, spill it!"

Nana shook her head, smiling a little anyway as she went into the kitchen leaving the two males alone. It was then Tsuna finally spoke up. "Y-you don't ever lie to me do you?"

Iemitsu blinked before chuckling loudly, ruffling his son's hair. "How could I ever lie to a cute face like yours, Tsuna?"

Tsuna didn't move even as his father moved off into the kitchen, his eyes once he was alone beginning to tear up.

_Liar. My dad is a big fat liar._

.

.

.

.

.

_It's funny. All you have to say is something nobody understands and they'll do practically anything you want them to. (J.D. Salinger)_

* * *

**Lennie...? Seriously, I'm calling him that? Fuck, I've been reading Of Mice And Men WAY too much. The depression sob. This chapter wasn't even written out at all. Did it make sense? Probably not since some random old dude just showed up for no reason. Like...what the fuck brain? And what the fuck iPad, sbobob is not a word. Why is every thing going mad D:**

* * *

**crazyyetgreat: I'm glad this is what you wanted Kyoko to be like! But don't worry, Kyoko will take GOOD care of Hibari if she ends up with him...probably by throwing shoes in his faces every time they see each other XD Yes, the showdown between her and Pineapple-sama will be epic...though we all know Mukuro will beat her in terms of sass :D Also, like the ninja I aspire to be, I have already read part of your fic and my literal reaction to Hibari being an otaku was 'WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?' But I have my loves for it which I will present in a review...eventually...Hope you like this triple update!**

**Kia: When is the actual canon plot starting? Hahaha...haha...ha...in all honesty, I don't know as a hell of a lot of things have to happen before the plot starts even though I want to skip ahead as **

**hibianimefan18: Everyone is swearing because of Itsuki and Schwarz right now :D And yet I still love them~ (I'm so strange :P)**

**Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo: OMG, SCHWARZ IS A BISEXUAL, LOLWUT? XD You cracked me up baaad my friend! And wow, you change your penname a lot! Hope you enjoy this triple update!**

**Anisthasia: Yeah, she needs those anger management classes before she blows up or...something… I'm glad I make you like my chapters and if Elizabeth and Kyoko ever met they would start blowing each other up, Kyoko angry because Elizabeth would act like a bit of an idiot and Elizabeth angry because Kyoko probably insulted her tea or something XD Seriously though, I need to start up an actual club for the Schwarz hater cause everyone despises him! But yes, I do like my crazy drama :3 Hope you enjoy this triple update my friend~**

**x10TIMEx: Hopefully my next chapters are keeping up the awesome work now :) And yes, I do see that beautiful master-apprentice relationship in the future...with them burning each other alive :D Hope you enjoy this triple update~!**

**girlhasnoaccount: Damn straight! But yeah, this fic was always going to have this sort of dark feel to it since the mafia ain't meant to be all flowers and sparkles :) Hopefully it hasn't turned you off too badly!**

**Halcyon Night: You should know you are mostly the reason I have had to do a triple update to fit these review replies in because I DO the massive replies after all~ And don't be jealous of my ninja skills as they have now died *sob* it took me so long to get these chapters oooouuut! Anyhoo, I totally agree that there should have been that old man there just so he could say that! Though I am glad you liked how it escalated quickly and the strange explanation for it all. We will eventually discover what Kyoko is doing as she does her crazy sparkly shit :D Young Ryohei is possible the most adorable thing I have ever had the pleasure of writing since he is just TOO cute :3 The day after I finished writing the first few chapters all I was saying was 'extweme'! Moving on~ Kyoko's mum is most definitely an awesome mafioso and secretly planning Schwarz's murder as we speak. Because we know she has those awesome connections like Nana does as she is like the mastermind behind everything. Mess with her and you are DEAD. Sorry if this reply is getting too long by the way, I'm trying to not make it look like too much of a monster. If I miss anything I will probably write it in a PM~ Lol, your OCD with lists just made me smile a bit for some strange reason. I kind of get it though since I usually don't like reading stuff in literature that isn't laid out in a usual manner :) Your review reminds me I need to write more character development for the Sasagawa family for my future chapters that I have all written in notebooks in hideous handwriting! Judge! Kyoko would be hilarious though in the wig and everything, telling her uncle he was guilty of cruelty to children for presenting her with such a hideous pink bear! Haha, your image of Kyoko rolling in the money and selling Hibari out to all of the ladies X) (Of course you don't want to imagine Hibari being sold out to people ;) ) And OMG our government SHOULD get on this! You could definitely run our country better than our Dave can :D **

**And yes, I have just done a break in a review for you, this being the first time I have EVER done this. It was just looking like too much of a monster. Continuing on, Hibari and Kyoko have already been called by several people to be a MAJOR pairing alongside Xanxus and Kyoko, which will be difficult to do considering the actual age difference (physically of course as mentally both of them will forever be moody teenagers) but possible! Probably! Though I'm happy you have a few OC pairings in mind since no one else seems to have any! But Tsuna and Kyoko is one I am probably going to have to have in her reverse harem of awesomeness that will have at this rate more than ten people D: And yes, Kyoko and Hibari's relationship is COMPLETELy healthy considering how they want to kill each other more than anything ;) Ah, no, Kyoko doesn't have a crush on Mukuro since although it would be funny, it would be a bit out of character too, right? ...Right? Kyoko isn't just going to be different from Real! Kyoko though as I have great plans for Tsuna too that I am completely afraid of doing as it could ruin his character forever but I'm still doing it like some psycho~ It's too good to pass up after all! Oh god, I need to watch Dr. Who again too! New doctor is going to be utterly epic! Yep, mums are terrible with suncream but grandmas are the worst. You go out into the summer sun for five damn seconds and they are screaming for out to get your damn suncream on or else you will melt or something. Just chill gran! Chill! And PAAAASSSSSSSTTTTTTTAAAAAAA :D And now I am going to have to do the rest in a PM since god damn it, I love long reviews and want to do it all now but I fear this is going to look like a monster D: Hope you enjoy this triple update and will make a SUPER long PM for tomorrow~**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**I am tired as fuck from the course stuff I'm doing but at least I get two days off school~**

**Discoabc~**


	15. Sit here and wait for karma

**You know what I like? Ben and Jerry's. Food of the fucking gods.**

* * *

I learnt how to cast an illusion three days after the 'Day I Got Fucking Random Shit Exploding In My Face' or DIGFRSIEIMF. Do not ask me why the fuck I came up with that abbreviation because it involved Schwarz locking me in a fucking room with an extremely high class illusion blocking my way the day before I cast my first illusion. I got seriously bored after the first couple of hours. By the end of the sixth hour I was singing Yuni's character song off tune in some drunk manner. It was with Squalo's song that shit got real and I dispelled the illusion by screaming 'VOOOOIIII 'several times.

I was just that fucking bored out of my god damn mind.

When I did cast my first illusion I ended up scaring the crap out of myself. I was sat in a room opposite Schwarz who was reeling off some rubbish about how meditating was important and how I should do it and how he'd be a bitch if I didn't and blah di blah di blah.

By the way, he didn't seem angry about the whole car door incident at all. Instead when I saw him the day afterwards he remarked how my speed despite my fatigue was rather impressive. Though he ruined the compliment by being...himself.

The urge every time I see him to rip his guts out gets stronger and stronger.

Anyway, I was sat there, feeling crap because of that damn Itsuki trying to MURDER me in our earlier training session when all of a sudden my whole body just shut down on me. I naturally started panicking and, when I fell with my tilted to the side, I used my flames properly for the first time.

It was a weird feeling. Like you were pushing something out of your body with enormous force and then your body was suddenly empty before everything that was gone was replaced. This feeling of loss and then gain.

Overall, it was strange as fuck.

But what was even stranger was the calmness that came over me as I directed my flames like I had done it a million times over, spreading it across my surroundings then forcing my projection of the world with my tilted head onto these flames that became what I had seen. This absurd calmness made me feel as if everything was right and that I was doing the right thing.

All this happened within the short time it took for me to hit the floor that was now slanted and made me slide to the other wall of the room with a small yelp. But, before I could panic any further, I remembered what I had learnt and simply stood up even though the angle of which I was stood at should have meant I should of been falling. Although I could still see that the room was slanted, I could also somehow see the normal room and how I could so easily attack Schwarz without his knowing. Explaining it is as difficult as fuck as you can just see both of those things but not at the same time. Like...I just could.

"Impressive," Schwarz stood up as easily as I had, alerting me to the fact he had probably dispelled it already. So, in response, I let the mist flames disappear, the illusion disappearing and leaving me not seeing two things at the same time. "Your control over illusion energy is greater than I expected it to be. But..."

The loss I had felt earlier came back with more force and knocked the air of me, black spots appearing in my vision. I doubled over, struggling to take even breaths. Within moments I had collapsed onto the floor, darkness coming over me and fast. But, just in time, I felt that I was gaining what I had lost and craned my neck to see Schwarz standing over me, hand on my back. I realized what he was doing immediately and scowled. "I don't...I don't need your fucking energy.." I coughed out, feeling utter repulsion from his touch.

There was no answer as he continued to push his mist flames through my body, it settling me into a more stale state of mind too. "...Using that amount of energy at once without a medium is dangerous. Your body cannot replenish what you have lost quickly enough. That is enough for today." He straightened up and walked out of the room, leaving me to push myself shakily into a sitting position. A wave of hopelessness came over me.

Every time I needed him to help me when I used my own powers.

Every single fucking time.

Curling my hands into fists, I had the urge to punch something and hard but stopped myself when a familiar raven haired boy stepped into the room, a scowl coming over his features when he saw me. "Herbivore," he hissed as he made his way towards me. "For your actions towards me I shall bite you to dea-"

"Yeah, okay. Some other fucking time," I glared up at him before getting to my feet, ignoring how I wanted to lie down and sleep. Hibari simply grabbed the back of my top and pulled me backwards, almost causing me to fall over. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I shouted with a wince, turning to see him still angry but also a little thoughtful too.

"You are injured."

"No. Fucking. Shit." I rubbed my aching neck a little. "Also, where the fuck is my trainer?"

Another flash of fury passed over him but he then his angry expression disappeared and he curled his lips into a smirk. "Outside."

"Outside. Wow, that really narrows down where the fuck it is." _Why am I beginning to get a bad feeling about his smirk...?_

He then simply stepped out of the room and indicated with a nod towards a window that I would have to climb up to in order to reach.

_Oh well that is fucking fantastic._

Ignoring my screaming muscles, I ran at the window and did a leaping jump, my hands reaching the sill and allowing me to pull myself up. Then I opened the window fully and stared.

There was my trainer...covered in mud, clearly soaking wet and home to a group of ants.

"...YOU BASTAR-" I was suddenly knocked forwards out of the window and slammed painfully into the ground beside my trainers, a loud curse erupting from my mouth. Then I turned to see what had knocked me out: a blue trainer most likely belonging to an infuriating boy with a dick for a dad.

Instead of getting mad I stood up instead and then, very calmly, pulled the trainer apart. After that I made my way round the building to the entrance where there was a few pieces of paper flying around and a couple of spare pens. Writing a quick note and placing the pieces of trainer down, I then left, feeling rather pleased with what I had wrote.

_'Thats not how fucking Cinderella works bitch'._

What I didn't know was that upon finding the note Itsuki almost laughed himself to death and Hibari decided that I needed to die a slow and painful death.

Yeah, well fuck you too.

* * *

My training continued for an entire week with Hibari literally chasing me down every time he saw me, Itsuki laughing as he watched, Alouette puzzled and Schwarz uncaring. I hadn't seen Lennie since me getting pissed at him but to be honest, I didn't care.

It just meant there was one less person to deal with.

After having created that first illusion, making other simple ones came easily to me as if it were second nature. Apparently this was something to do with being able to push illusion energy out with more ease, which did kind of make sense as after Tsuna and all of them lot had managed to light their ring once (excluding Tsuna who needed two tries) they seemed to be able to do it much more easily.

Schwarz explained mediums more to me as well during our training sessions, telling me that they had to be forged using some rare metal that cost a shit load of money so having weapons made to be mediums were extremely rare as they would require more metal than a ring would. Thus this explained why he had a small dagger as a weapon: because anything else would cost a heck of a lot.

Mukuro's trident must have been real expensive then...wait, where the fuck did he get that money from?!

But, because of my training in both illusions and fighting, I felt confident.

I felt like any amount of shit could land on my plate and I would be able to deal with it. I would be able to protect Ryohei when it really mattered as if I could deal with what I could with these Yakuza bastards right now, I could deal with these junior high kids easy.

And so, when the time came for me to finally go back to kindergarten and spied those older kids hanging around, I was no longer terrified for my brother.

Instead I was ready for them to bring it all on.

* * *

My group sat around looking blankly at Matsuki, Mai obviously avoiding us like the plague. She was grinning wildly at us, making huge hand gestures that made Hana have to elbow me to stop my sniggering. "So..." Ryuga began slowly as Lu soon shared a look of amusement with me. "You want us to try to read to each other?"

"Yes! Aren't you a clever boy Ryuga-kun! Do you want a golden sticker?

He nodded with fake enthusiasm, Matsuki reaching over and slapping the sticker onto his chest. Hana had to slow me again as my laughter threatened to resurface. "Now, here you are children!" She plunked down a few books before skipping off, humming some random tune.

Really, I came back to kindergarten for this crap?

"Nice going Ryuga," Lu soon patted the blonde on the shoulder. "You got a GOLDEN sticker."

I feigned a gasp. "No way! You lucky bastard!"

Hana huffed. "Your sarcasm is sickening."

I pointed at the sticker with the words 'good work' printed on it. "_That_ is sickening."

"Well excuse me for not so valiantly refusing the sticker like you did Kyo!" Ryuga pouted. "But if I did I wouldn't be able to act cute and get us food!

"You are forgiven," I flashed a smile at him, Lu soon picking up one of the books we had been given. "_Once upon a time there was a dog called Chiki. He met a cow. "Woof!" Chiki said. "Moo!" The cow said._ The fuck is this shit?"

"Keep on reading, it is ever so exciting," I snickered as he threw the book at me, deliberately missing. Hana picked up the next one and cleared her throat before beginning to read.

"_Once upon a time-_"

"No imagination these authors," Ryuga shook his head.

"They are the same person," I pointed out.

"Then they are a fucking twat."

"Language," Lu soon drawled.

"Oh, I get it, it's okay when YOU swear but not when I-"

"_There was a princess!_" Hana hissed to shut him up. "_She had golden hair-_"

Ryuga jumped up and twirled a lock of his hair around, simpering a little. "I am as pretty as a princess after all~" he sang with a giggle making Lu soon kick him.

"_And everyone loved her,_" Hana continued through gritted teeth.

I raised my hand. "I don't love him."

"WHAT? All this time I thought you were playing hard to get..."

"_But one cruel witch was jealous of the princess and the love she was given,_" Hana's annoyance was clearly rising.

"Don't be jealous Lulu, no one can be as pretty as I am after all!"

"Shut the fuck up Ryuga!"

"_One day the witch kidnapped the princess and trapped her in a tower with a fire breathing dragon there to make sure no one would save her._"

I pawed the air. "Rawr."

"OH NOES~"

"_She was trapped there for ages._"

"How long is that." I wondered innocently.

"Like I know!" Hana shot me a glare before continuing. "_The princess dreamed of the day she would be saved. One day a handsome prince came riding by on his horse._"

"HANA, YOU CAME FOR ME~!" Ryuga blew a kiss at her. In response Hana picked up another book and threw it at him, it hitting him square in the forehead and knocking him onto the floor. Lu soon and I clapped in unison.

"_He saw her from her window and vowed to save her_," my friend paused to sneer at Ryuga who was sat on his chair again, grinning goofily with his red glasses askew once more. "Go die for all I care."

"Princey, why are you such a meanie?!" He whined.

"_The prince rode towards the tower where the princess was waiting. But the dragon attacked him._" I poked Hana making her glare at me. "Fuck off."

"Wow. Thanks a lot."

"_He defeated the dragon with one swipe of his sword._"

"Nice one. Killing off your best friend there Hana."

"Shut up! _He then went into the castle and rescued the princess who he then married_."

"I LURVE YA HANA!"

"I hate you. _And they all lived happily ever after._"

"I didn't," I drawled. "Hana killed me."

"I didn't kill you-"

"MURDERER!" Ryuga shrieked, jumping at Lu soon. "SAVE ME LULU!"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!"

I laughed as the two boys got into a small scuffle, Hana snapping the book shut and looking thoughtfully at me. "Hey, Kyoko."

"What?"

"Are you...okay?"

I frowned, half due to confusion, half due to the fact that I wasn't. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"You've been acting weird lately and I just..." She took a deep breath. "You know, you can tell me anything."

For a moment I was stunned. Stunned that Hana honestly cared that much. But then again, of course she would. I'm meant to be, as cheesy as it sounds, her best friend. "...Your face is wrong."

Hana rolled her eyes as I grinned at her. "God, you are infuriating sometimes Kyoko."

"No. Sono estremamente estremo."

"I'll find out what that means one day and then you'll be sorry."

"You'll never find out what it means."

Her eyebrows arched. "Oh really? Why not?"

I leant back and assumed my scheming smile. "Because I'm extremely extreme."

...That's how it should have continued, my day back at kindergarten. But it didn't. Instead within moments of finishing my conversation with Hana the change came in the form of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"H-hey, what's wrong?!" We all turned to see Tsuna kneeling down on the floor, his hands over his ears and, in the reflection of the window, I could see his eyes wide with fright. The teachers hasn't noticed and I panicked a little, thinking Schwarz was doing something.

"What the hell is happening to him?" I asked out loud, the other three giving me strange looks.

"Kyo, he did this a week back, remember?" Ryuga spoke slowly, obviously confused. "You said after talking to him that he was just remembering a nightmare he had had the night before, something about the color black."

I was on my feet within moments, making my way towards Tsuna and hoping to god he was okay, forgetting I was supposed to be completely avoiding him. "Tsuna. What's going on?" I demanded to know, ignoring his panicking friend.

"H-he keeps getting like this! I-I don't know w-what's wrong!"

"Tsuna," I repeated louder, forcing him to look up at me. "What is going on?"

He tried to look away before his eyes widened and he gazed at me without fighting back. "You...you are K-Kyoko-chan again..." And then, just like that, he fainted clean away.

His friend screamed in terror making teachers finally come running and take Tsuna away from me, the shrieking boy then latching onto me and blubbering loudly as I simply stared at the place Tsuna had been in, stupefied. "He k-kept saying something about his d-dad!" He sobbed as Hana, Ryuga and Lu soon came towards me quickly, still perplexed. Observing I only had a little time before they reached me to ask anything, I tore myself away from looking at thin air and looked him in the eyes.

"What did he say?"

"T-that he's..." He leant towards my ear, clearly terrified by what had happened. "_A liar!_"

My mind went blank.

_Tsuna knew. He knew Iemitsu was a liar. But...how?_

The words escaped my mouth before I could properly think about them. "Hyper intuition..."

"Kyoko, you okay?!" Lu soon asked, Ryuga prying the other boy off me as he continued to cry.

I nodded, mind far away.

_Shit._ Tsuna had unlocked his hyper intuition around ten years early. _Shit_. He knew Iemitsu was a liar. Shit. He knew Schwarz had been using illusions to make it seem like I had been at kindergarten. _Shit_. I was in trouble. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

_Shit._

* * *

Hana gazed at Kyoko, brows furrowed. She had heard her friend what her friend had said loud and clear: hyper intuition.

What did it mean? And why did Kyoko look panicked?

Her thoughts followed this pattern for the rest of the day and, even as they all began to herd out of the gates and she began to search the crowd of adults for her dad. And then Hana saw them. A group of junior high kids, the guy who was clearly the leader having brown hair and grey eyes, a grin on his face. She automatically stepped away but even so, she still heard what they were saying.

_"What do we do now Hinto?"_

The leader didn't stop grinning as he took something out of his pocket and pressed the side of it, a sharp object springing out. Hana froze.

_He had a knife._

There was a gang of kids right near her and one of them had a knife.

And they were headed right for Kyoko.

She wanted to scream but instead couldn't even move, frozen stiff with fear. As the leader pressed the button again, flicking the blade away, she found she could only just make a thin noise come out of her mouth. "Kyo...ko..."

Somehow her friend must have noticed her trying to warn her and turned to look before smiling. This would have reassured her a little if she had not seen the look in Kyoko's eyes beforehand as she had been turning, her eyes filled with murderous rage.

Like...like she wanted to _kill _those boys.

Hana felt like a coward for not moving the entire time or saying anything. That was her best friend walking right into danger so why wasn't she doing anything?!

But when Kyoko went with them without any second thoughts, she began to think more about it all. Maybe Kyoko knew them. Maybe they weren't bad guys. Maybe everything was going to be okay. Maybe...maybe...maybe...

"Ah, Hana-chan!" The girl was broken out of her thoughts by Hatsumi, Kyoko's mother. "I've been running late and only just got here so have you seen Kyoko? I bet she just walked home by herself didn't she?" Her smile was what broke Hana down in the end. That this woman was placing trust in her to tell her the truth.

And that all those maybes were just excuses for why she had acted cowardly.

* * *

I had the junior high school group of boys in my sights. They didn't know I was looking at them but I was and, when one of them pulled out a knife, it suddenly reminded of what they were going to do to Ryohei.

Blind rage filled me and for this moment I wanted them dead like I had never wanted anyone else to be. Itsuki threatened my family but had not made a move on them yet. Schwarz had gone a little further with his threats but my family were in no way hurt yet.

These boys were going to hurt Ryohei no matter what. They were the lowest fucking pieces of shit I had ever met.

I felt a gaze on my back and, still filled with this fury, turned to see Hana. As it was just her, I ventured a smile but then turned back as the boys finally reached me. "Hey, you are Sasagawa Kyoko right?" The leader, the boy who had had the knife, called out and, despite my urge to pummel them into the ground, I managed to make myself look all innocent-quite impressive if I say so myself.

"Yes?"

"Your mummy told us to pick you up!"

My mum would not fucking trust you to be within a kilometer radius of me. She barely trusts my dad with me for a minute.

"She did? Okay then!" My acting skills are fucking pro I tell you. I walked towards them, not missing their grins of triumph.

"This way," one of them grabbed my wrist and began to drag me along, I noting how easy it would be to grab his other wrist and twist in round until it snapped.

I shook myself free of the thought, eyes hardening.

Wait Kyoko. Be patient. Beating them up now will mean everyone will see you. And stop you before you get closer to fucking killing them.

Because they need to pay for what they were going to do to Ryohei.

_Oh, they need to fucking pay._

.

.

.

.

.

_Revenge? Nah, I'm too lazy. I'm gonna sit here and wait for karma to fuck you up._

* * *

**I be done with this triple update. I also be tired. I also be talking in a strange way. *slams head against laptop* My bro is calling for the laptop so I am gonna give him it and do PMs tomorrow. I promise. Really.**

* * *

**Shoakuma: I'm glad you like my story :3 And god I would abuse the power of invisibility to the extreme. Best. Power. Ever. Hope you enjoyed this triple update~**

**Mystique-World-Master: Schwarz is so obviously slender in disguise XD**

**ShinigamiinPeru: I know, I'm so proud :') I've apparently got fanart for DVFTI which I want to see already! I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR IT TO BE SENT TO ME D: When the fic is done though I am going to scream its name from the rooftop darlin' so everyone knows. It will be just that epic :D glad this is getting more exciting though and hope you enjoyed this triple update!**

**PoisonAndSugar: Don't worry, join the Itsuki and Schwarz haters club which I am not a part of :D I have a strange love for evil characters indeed... Everyone is calling for Kyoko to kick their ass into another universe so who knows what will happen ;) Though I worry I didn't write Itsuki and Schwarz evil enough in this triple update D: I need them to be more diabolical and have pure black hearts! Sob.**

**RecordingDreams: Hahaha, paranormal activity indeed XD Your reaction though just cracked me up though and THOSE FEELS :') Schwarz truly is a master and ruining the happy sibling mood I set up (and yet I still have my strange love of him for being so evil...my brain must be dead D:). Hope you enjoyed this triple update!**

**Mistress of Madness: I'm getting someone to do a fic with Kyoko being an awesome Cinderella (in an awesome outfit) and Hibari being an awesome prince (in an awesome outfit). It will be truly awesome :D and you are so right about about the definition for Schwarz! IT CRACKED ME UP SO BAD XD**

**Akayuki Sawada: Darlin', Schwarz is going down in practically everyone's imagination except mine because I am strange and love the baddies :) glad you love this story though and sorry for the slow update, life decided to rudely barge in and I have not been on a computer or iPad in this case for...weeks. WEEKS *sobs***

**Shadow-binder: Screw sleeping, fanfiction gets priority :D glad you found those chapter funny though and hope you continue to enjoy :)**

**Moonofwitch: I'm glad you like my own Kyoko! Hope you enjoyed this triple update! :)**

**Muah hahaha: Illusionrily...WE NEED THAT IN THE DICTIONARY DAMN IT :D AND DUDE-NETTE. TOP PRIORITY NOW. Ah, but it is clear they got their extremeness from their grandad and their awesome moustache. Haha, this fic will indeed rise my friend! RISE TO THE EXTREME TOP OF EXTREMENESS :D And of course you can trust me...;)**

**LeoInuyuka: MY LOVE~ I am sorry for not telling you earlier, I was being a super awesome ninja with this fic thinking I was going to fail with 1st pov and then bury its dead fanfictiony corpse in utter secret...though I have failed being a ninja clearly *sobIWILLNEVERBEHOKAGEsob*. But yeah, I'm glad you like Kyoko and I understand with the whole mobile thing, I refuse to write anything when I have not access to a computer or iPad. The struggle is too great ): Kyoko's and Hibari's ship name is gonna end up being something like Sibari and to me that's just fucking Siri but that's cool cause I have the loves for them~ You think its bad that you sung along to the character songs? Honey, you didn't want to hear me when I was writing that chapter. My family thought I was murdering thousands of cats D: And yes, I needed to tribute you cause I am forgetful and seem like the stealing ninja I am not. Or am I? *shifty eyes* PLEASE MY LOVE, TELL THEM ALL THAT I AM NOT YOU AND YOU ARE NOT ME. THEY WILL NOT LISTEN TO REASON. By the way, I am feeling for you and your fucking computer right now. My phone broke on the weekend and I was panicking like hell but thank god my mum had an old iPhone I could claim as my own instead. My heart goes out to you darlin' as you don't have that fallback. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed the triple update~**

**Luscinia Evans: I'm glad you always want more! I guess a triple update is considered good for you then, hey? :D Hopefully you can forgive me for taking my sweet time with this then~**

**ForeverTheSky: (My literal reaction to the BIG question) '...Why the hell should I know that? Oh wait...fuck, I'm screwed D:' Joking aside, I agree that Kyozi and canon Haru being friends would just result in a nuclear explosion :/ So thank god for how this fic is definitely going to start going slap bang in the middle of the AU section eventually. The ideas I have, the ideas :3 Hope you enjoyed this triple update!**

**Enigma of Anime: Why thank you! I'm glad you enjoy all of my stories and don't you worry about Strawberries and Cream. Right now I'm on a sort of unofficial hiatus whilst I attempt to get all these KHR fics out of my head but after that I'm going to clean all of the chapters up so it will be BEAUTIFUL. Well, at least I hope it will be! And I am feeling great, thank you for asking :D How is life going for you~? Also, I would have said 'YES, CREATE AN ACCOUNT AND JOIN US DARLIN' but you already have! And yes, we ARE having great weather over here in Britain and OHMAIGAWD, YOU ARE BRITISH? I rarely find ANYONE British on fanfiction! Or are you not? I'm confuzzled :/ Never fear, I shall NEVER discontinue this fic! I have great plans for its future after all, which we will get to...eventually…Hope you enjoyed this triple update~**

**NOTHINGButADREAM: With such an offer...HOW COULD I REFUSE? :D**

**roYalAnemone11: Nothing gets cooler than that damn pineapple. Nothing.**

**Hopeless Desires: Haha, damn straight! Schwarz so is the boogie man XD And Kyoko doesn't have a heart? Harsh words...harsh words yet true! And ooh, she has the same amount of common sense Mochida has? BURN KYOKO. BURN. AND SHIT, EVERYONE IS THE BOOGIE MAN? D: I am so checking underneath my bed tonight *sobs*. Somehow in my head when I read your review I just thought 'Sparkly bitch Kyoko evolved into sailor illusionist bitch Kyoko! HURRAY' My mind is weird… Hibari and I are like complete opposites. Except when I'm in a bad mood. Then bitch, yo better get da hell outta mah way :D ...What the hell just happened to my english? I cannot write anymore! And yes. It was as awesome as possums who are god damn awesome. Hope you enjoyed the triple update darlin'~**

**DEVIllishAngel00: Glad you enjoy it and hope you liked this triple update!**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**I need to get mah sleep~**

**Discoabc~**


	16. An Unnatural Death

**Do I get an applause for getting this next chapter out so quickly? No? Okay :D**

* * *

**Reviewer Quote/s**

**'Damnit, does this mean that Tsuna has learnt a new move? Wait, that sounds like he's a Pokemon...'-ForeverinWonderland**

**'Really, you could say that I have a creative imagination when I read that chapter where Hibari chases down Kyoko...*sighs contently* I couldn't sto remembering it even after I've finished reading it...**

**Hibari: Herbivore, stand still so I can beat the crap out of you.**

**Kyoko: Not on your fucking life!**

**Alouette: Itsuki, why is Hibari chasing Kyoko-chan? And why are you laughing?**

**Schwarz: *turns away*'-ShinigamiinPeru**

* * *

If I were to be honest, if I had met these junior high school boys on the street not knowing who they were or what the fuck they were about to do to Ryohei, I would have loved them. Seriously, one of them gave me fucking crisps.

_Crisps._

I munched on them quite happily as we navigated our way through Namimori, I ignoring my phone vibrating quietly in my pocket. Most likely by now my mum would have got to to my Kindergarten, realized I was gone and started to go home. Although that sounds a hell of a lot like bad parenting, my mum knew me and assumed I had gone home already or to Kohiro's whenever I didn't wait for her to come and collect me. Usually she would lecture me for not calling her to tell her my plans or not responding to her calls like I was right now but she knew I wouldn't do something stupid.

_Oh but how wrong she is._

My lips curled into a small smirk before I could help myself and I forced myself not to ask one of the boys the fuck he was looking at when he shot me a confused look. Prick. Chewing thoughtfully on one of my crisps, I made note of the surrounding areas and decided where we were going: Namimori Park. Imaginative naming sense, know. The park overlooked Namimori and in the middle had large sloping hills covered with long grass that reached to my waist at times. One time we stopped walking and seemed like we were going to stay there I huffed and whined until their obvious leader gave in and moved us all to an area where the grass was flattened. _Somebody camped here,_ I mused as my hair ruffled in the over dramatic wind that tugged annoyingly on my clothing making me scowl a little.

I probably looking motherfucking badass with my red hair and my pissed expression so I hid another smirk when I heard one boy ask another 'I am going to dye my hair red after this shit'.

Don't worry, I'll help you dye it with your fucking blood.

"Right now, Kyoko-chan..." A boy I had nicknamed 'Arrogant fucktard' grinned as he squatted in front of me, brown hair also blowing around dramatically.

Really, you can so tell shit is going to go down with this weather.

"Do you have your big brother's number? Your mummy told us he had a phone and we don't know where he could be!"

Despite the urge to call him a twat for speaking like that, I took a deep breath.

This was it. The moment I gave them Ryohei's number I had to work fast before my brother got here. Sure, I could start now but I wanted them to fucking know never to come near my brother again because otherwise I would fucking kill them.

I wanted them to see my brother come over here, perfectly fine and know that If they dared to touch him again, I would make their lives a living hell.

"...I have his number on my phone!" I told Arrogant fucktard with fake enthusiasm, withdrawing my phone from my pocket and unlocking it without looking so he would think I wasn't smart enough to even have a lock on the thing when I handed it to him.

Itsuki had said to me that since I was small and harmless looking (though he just said that I was harmless-the bitch) I should convince any enemies I had completely of this before taking any action against them. And damn I could see it beginning to work already.

Arrogant fucktard looked at the phone, snorted and straightened up, showing it off to his friends and mouthing 'she's an idiot'.

Call me what you like but if you get one scratch on it I will fucking scratch YOU.

One boy, now newly christened Fucking Follower whistled. "Daaaamn, my parents don't buy shit for me and I'm way older than this fucking chick!"

_Well I don't blame them. I'm way more responsible than you and that's saying fucking something._

"Are you going to call him?" I asked Arrogant fucktard simply because I was curious.

Arrogant fucktard shook his head, still grinning. "Did you know that there was something called texting, Kyoko-chan?"

And did you know there was called wanting to rip your fucking guts out? "Yep! My mum showed me!"

"Ooh, her mummy showed her!" Fucking Follower cooed as I resisted the urge to glare once more. My eyes focused instead on Arrogant fucktard and I leaned over to him a little, I just about reading the message.

_We have Kyoko. Come to Namimori Park to collect her big bro x_

It was a good plan, I mused, beginning to flex my fingers, eyes narrowing slightly. Ryohei knew his way around Namimori fairly well and could easily find his way to this park, it being signposted almost everywhere. And anything that concerned me got Ryohei's attention immediately. If someone were to even mention my name Ryohei automatically turned. It was just how he acted: an adoring older brother with a young sister who didn't deserve his concern.

All of my body was tensed and ready to explode into action, like a coiled spring ready to be let loose. Even the slightest movement from the boys around me had my attention and, despite them looking far older than me, they didn't look as intimidating as I had imagined them to when it all came down to it. Instead they were all quite weak looking.

None of them had the muscle power Itsuki had and not even anything close to it.

Upon realizing this, my whole body went lax and a tiny bit of me felt...disappointed.

I had trained so fucking hard for this but in the end these guys were weak. They were nothing like I had envisioned I would be fighting against and didn't look anything like a challenge.

The thought of this shocked me back into tensing my muscles. _That doesn't fucking matter, what matters is you keeping Ryohei safe._

Arrogant fucktard noticed my staring at the phone and squatted down again, ruffling my hair a little too roughly. "Smile Kyoko-chan! Your big, strong brother is coming to save the day!" He crooned as I looked him in the eyes, all innocence I had been trying to pretend I had disappearing within an instant.

"Yeah, and your nose is broken too."

His eyes widened in momentary confusion. "Wha-"

I cut him off with a punch to the face.

His head snapped back and slammed hard into the ground, my foot kicking into his chin once he had fallen, it making a massive graze on his face. Looking up, I just about caught the boys' sharp intake of breath as they gaped at me. Unperturbed by this, I cracked my knuckles, wondering whether I should use some illusions to beat them.

_No. They weren't even worth the energy._

Leaning over Arrogant fucktard who was most definitely out of the running now, I plucked my phone from the ground and placed it in my pocket, ignoring the vibrating and knowing it was Ryohei.

Don't worry Arrogant fucktard, I am smiling about Ryohei coming. He is coming and he will see you in a fucking puddle of your own blood to at least make up for your crime of even wanting to hurt him

Oh, I am smiling alright.

* * *

Ryohei was running so fast to Namimori Park his lungs felt like they were on fire, his mobile in his hand and his vision blurring from exhaustion. Despite how his body was screaming at him to stop, he continued to sprint, long grass nipping at his legs as one thought kept him going.

_They've got my sister._

_They've got my sister._

_They've got my sister._

_They've got my sister._

For the first time in his life Ryohei understood why people would ever swear and curse. Because right now he wanted to put all his frustration, all his anxiety and all his helplessness into one simple word.

Why hadn't he listened to her? His empty left hand clenched into a fist. She had gone on and on about those junior high school students, kept pestering him about them, kept being worried and yet he had just thought she was worrying for no reason.

And now they had her. _They've got my sister._

Finally he reached the top of one of the sloping hills, a huge gust of wind smacking him in the face as he drew himself up to his full height and yelled. "KYOKO!" His eyes scoured his surroundings and then he saw a hundred meters or so away the familiar bright red flame standing out like a huge signpost. Almost falling down the hill as he struggled to get over there he began to see shapes surrounding the burning flicker of fire but only when he was practically touching them did he notice what they were.

_Bodies. Human bodies._

The sight didn't stop him from reaching her and, with one move, embraced her in his arms, burying his head into her neck. "Kyoko, I-I thought..._Kyoko_!"

His sister patted him awkwardly on the back until he let go of her, noticing her knuckles were slightly bloodied but she wasn't in any way injured. Realizing what he was staring at, she smiled one of her scheming smiles. "I beat them up," she gestured to the junior high school kids' bodies, the boys clearly unconscious and a few bleeding in small spots. "Easiest thing I've ever done."

Ryohei broke out of his shock from her words and placed his hands on her shoulders, knees sinking to the ground. "I was so worried Kyoko!" His voice started to crack but he held back the tears. Crying was not extreme in a good way. "Why did you...why did you do something so dangerous?!"

The girl looked at him as if he were speaking a different language. "Ryohei, they were going to beat you up. Do you think I would just let them do that?"

"But you shouldn't have put yourself in such danger!" he cried, gripping onto her shoulders tighter. "Kyoko, you are my extreme little sister! If you got hurt...!" He placed his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. "It would have been all my fault for not protecting you as your older brother!"

There was a moment of silence as the siblings didn't move, both letting each other's words sink in. "...S...ry."

Ryohei opened his orbs slowly. "What did you say Kyoko?"

The girl took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry Ryohei. I-I didn't...sorry."

He closed them again, smiling a little. "Are you okay Kyoko?" The boy whispered, knowing his sister was finally understanding his worry. It was obvious she had not even thought about how her actions could have worried him, only thinking about his safety. Sure, she probably didn't need his protection, especially now he had seen what she was capable of but...she knew she had acted recklessly and there wasn't a point to getting any madder at her.

"I'm fine Ryohei. I promise."

"Extremely promise?"

Her eyes softened. "Extremely."

And then something sharp sliced down the side of Ryohei's temple and he screamed.

* * *

For a moment I didn't move.

Instead I stood there, eyes widening slightly yet not moving from my spot as Ryohei screamed, a knife having been cut down one side of his face that was being held by Arrogant fucktard, his nose bloody and his lips curled into a snarl of fury. Blood gushed from my brother's wound and he slumped forwards, sinking from my shoulder to the ground, it creating a scarlet line down my clothes.

The teenage boy before me then yanked him backwards so that he lay on his back and he was still screaming as a kick aimed at his stomach quite obviously broke a rib. Ryohei coughed up blood violently, Arrogant fucktard slamming his foot onto my brother's small wrist. Another scream erupted into the air as tears flooded down Ryohei's face, it mingling with the blood and dripping onto the yellowed grass.

Everything then began to sound garbled to me, Ryohei's screams getting quieter, Arogant fucktard's snarls practically silent to me as he raised the knife again. Whilst he brought it down straight towards Ryohei's neck, I finally broke out of my horror stricken paralysation and _screamed._

Almost as if on cue, power I didn't know I had surged through my body and something out of my anger and fear for my brother shot out into the air. Suddenly the sky went red and clouds swirled, the teenage boy cursing in shock and raising his head to the sky.

Then, with startling suddenness, he began to bleed.

Cuts appeared all over his body and he yelped as his blood continued to flow out, sinking to his knees in horror. His blood then began to rise into the air in droplets, his eyes watching them with increasing hysteria but no noise coming out of his mouth when it opened to scream.

Blood rose and rose and rose, huge slashes on his skin still appearing, cutting gaping holes in his body. Fighting through his silence, a thin scream, eventually blasted through the air which, I realized in utter calmness, were words:

_Stop it. God, please, stop it._

I kneeled beside Rohei who was taking in laboured breaths, one eye welded shut with blood gushing over it and the other barely open, a thin trail of blood escaping from his mouth. He was no longer screaming and instead laying there completely still, even whilst I lifted part of his body onto my lap and cradled him in my arms. Then I looked at the teenage boy who was still letting out a thin scream and said one word, one terrible word. _"No."_

* * *

I don't know when it all stopped. One minute I was in that red hell with Ryohei slowly bleeding to death in my arms and Arrogant fucktard dying over and over and over again for what seemed like years. The next Schwarz had his hand on my shoulder, Ryohei lying in front of me and the teenage boy frozen in animation, hands still gripping the knife that was inches away from my brother's neck, eyes glazed over and dead looking.

"Apprentice," Schwarz carefully avoided Ryohei's body and bent downtown remove the knife from the still boy, his voice quieter than usual. "Do you understand what you have just done?"

My kind was completely scrambled and I stared up at the illusionist, swaying a little on my feet. "I...I..."

He noticed my confusion and knelt in front of me, his hand going to my shoulder again, knife seeming to have disappeared into thin air. "Tell me what happened."

"I...I was taken anyway by those boys," I began, trying to order my thoughts by starting at the beginning. "I knew they were going to hurt Ryohei. I played along and went with them to here. They used my phone to contact Ryohei," my hand instinctively went to my pocket where my phone was as the words began to flow faster and more naturally to me. "I beat them up. Ryohei then arrived. He talked to me for a while and then that boy hurt him. He was going to be killed. And I..."

Suddenly it all came flooding back to me. The anger. The fear. The immense power. The red sky. The swirling clouds. The blood. The blood. The blood. The blood.

"Oh god," I whispered, remembering his scream.

_Stop it. God, please, stop it._

"I...I didn't stop! Oh god, oh god, o_h god!_" I was trembling, eyes wide and horrified as my hysteria rose. "He asked me to stop and I didn't stop!I didn't...I..._oh god!"_

Schwarz's voice was even, like the next words he said had no impact on him. "In all likelihood, he will die. In best case scenario, he will fall into a coma."

I turned frantically to the boy I didn't know who was standing there, hands gripping a non-existent knife. "...What do I do Schwarz?" I asked the man I despised, turning to him for help since I could turn to no one else.

He didn't answer.

"Schwarz, _what do I do_?"

The man then spoke simple words and yet that broke all my walls down that were keeping me from drowning in despair. "Take all responsibility for it."

My knees buckled out from underneath me and I began to cry. For Ryohei who was lying there in a small pool of his own blood, for my mistake of thinking I could handle everything and for Arrogant fucktard who I had just ended all life as he knew it.

* * *

_Today, my heart heaves a heavy weight_

_Why, O! Why?_

_The soul crushing goodbye_

_Fervently I pray,_

_To see you just one more day_

_We part ways knowing it not our last_

_Looking ahead, thinking of our next_

_But Death, too grotesque, had other plans;_

_My burden to bear!_

_Why this painful news,_

_Only God knows_

_Someone please!_

_Wake me from this dream_

_A cold, unfathomable abyss_

_That I never want to revisit_

_We bow our head in sadness_

_And bury our faces in distress_

_My heart full of pain resonates its tears_

_If only, If only_

_We could haggle out of our demise_

_Gone too soon_

_The sheer disbelief_

_The promises you vowed to keep_

_Goals to reach before you finally sleep_

_You may be no more but not in my mind_

_Still here with me_

_If only I can see_

_A staked heart, resounding unbound tears_

_Forget you not; to miss you a lot_

_Lost souls, forgotten families_

_Never to me_

_Good tales we've heard_

_From generations long and dead_

_The happy ending cliche_

_For your soul, I pray_

_Here our fate! separated by worlds_

_While I wait_

_For the powers that be, to bide us again one day_

_But more, for in mere simplicity_

_I will never say goodbye_

_Forever with me, _

_My brother, my blood_

_My grief_

Tsuna only half listened to his mother's poetry reading, eyes instead drawn to the window like they had been since he had woken up in his bedroom, Nana having fussed over him, explaining how he had fainted in kindergarten. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate his mother's worrying over him and how she was even halting her chores around the house to stay with him, reading aloud poetry from one of her many books like she did when trying to get him to sleep. He loved her for doing this for her son even though it was clear he was alright now but...

But he could only think about _her_ right now.

The way her eyes had widened and how she had asked him with honest concern about what was going on with him before catching him as he fainted.

She had been truthful with her concern. Not lying about anything, instead open and actually caring.

_In a world of lies he had found one small truth._

He rested his head on his open palm, still thinking and still staring out of the window. It was then it hit him, a pang in his head telling him something was definitely wrong and, upon the horizon just above what he could make out as Namimori Park, the sky had gone red and clouds were swirling dangerously.

In alarm he straightened up, his mother making a noise of surprise that he ignored, favouring the drumming in his head that slowly transformed into whispering words.

D_anger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger._

An image of a red haired girl flashed in his mind and he caught his breath, craning his neck in a futile attempt to see better out of the window before the red sky abruptly disappeared along with the thin stream of something rising up into the air. "Tsuna!" He spun to see Nana with her eyes wide open with concern. "Tsuna, are you okay?!"

The word 'no' died upon his lips and instead he ventured a small smile. "I-I thought I saw dad but it wasn't him..."

His mother smiled in relief. "I thought it was something bad! You scared me~" she laughed lightly, Tsuna smiling until she turned her gaze back to the poetry book and began to read again. He then turned back to the window, a miserable expression adorning his young face as he resisted the urge to burst into tears.

_Since I lied...doesn't that make me a bad person_? He wondered before closing his eyes_. Or does it make me just like dad?_

.

.

.

.

.

_Anderl Heckmair spent his life as a mountaineer and led the first successful ascent of the North Face of the Eiger in 1938. He was told by a fortune teller in the thirties that he would die an unnatural death. 'Oh no!' he exclaimed. 'That means I'll die in bed.'_

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was...depressing. I blame the sad Naruto OSTs I'm listening to right now. Anyway, before some of you call bullshit on me with how Ryohei got his scar since in the canon he got it from cracking his skull or something (can't remember exactly as my Internet is being a bit of a bitch right now), CHILL BRO/SIS. It was an intentional difference from the canon an important for a character who you do and do not know :D P.S. No, I did not write that poem Nana read out. I searched poems about blood and this is one of them that came up. It is called 'My Brother, My Blood, My Grief' and I do not know who wrote it since it did not say but I did change one tiny thing by adding on the words 'my grief' at the end simply because I thought it would sound better. In no way do I claim it as my own because I am shit at poetry *sob***

* * *

** : Thank you~ I know recently that this fic has gone all serious for a bit instead of focusing on humour but I hope it hasn't put you off! Though I kind of have to agree with you on the beginning since I have never liked it no matter how many times I have written it out D: Hope you continue to enjoy this though!**

**The Great Thao-Sama: If you mean Kyoko's enemies then...*lights match* :D**

**crazyyetgreat: Haha, sorry for being confusing with the triple update! I probably should have pointed it out on every chapter since quite a few people seemed confused! But I'm glad it was still awesome ;) and in response to your question, I have to honestly say I have no idea how Kyoko's meeting with Haru is going to be. I know how Haru will first become aware of Kyoko but now idea how their first official meeting will play out! Though I will take into consideration about it being like a sass bomb exploding :D And trust me, I can't wait for Kyoko, Mukuro and Xanxus to meet either!**

**Iluvfairytale: I just laughed at the end of your review with the 'not to be mean or anything'. Honey, be as mean as you like, I accept it ALL~ Anyway, you aren't the only one calling for Kyoko to fix up and help him with his hyper intuition since it definitely was her fault it was unlocked early so we shall have to see what happens next ;)**

**LeoInuyuka: MY LOVE~ you got that poem thing to a T darlin' ;) THEY WILL BE SURE TO BELIEVE THAT WE AREN'T THE SAME PERSON NOW! Though why are you not the only person talking about rhyming in my reviews? Strange coincidence...or is it? *shifty eyes* Anyhoo, I swear its all your fault I am now saying swag all of the time. Swag. But I didn't know I came across as British in my writing (except with the tea and how I state it...all the time...)! The things you learn, the things you learn. Oh and get me in on that hamburger and fries deal too. But switch the freedom for tea. Cause...I would willingly be imprisoned for that :D But really, I need those fries and that hamburger. The tea in exchange for freedom can wait, I'm hungry and there is no food in mah house *sob***

**Minususagi: Your master must be so proud TT^TT And I still laugh at your mini dialogues XD Also, I LOVE YOU GRRAAAAILLL-KUUUUN~ Anyhoo, moving on...I'm glad you liked the triple update and hope you enjoy this one too! And you are another Ben and Jerry's fan! I love their ice cream soooo much! Would you mind continuing to sit on Itsuki? His punishment isn't over yet after all...MUWHAHAHA! **

**ForeverinWonderland: You noticed my rhyming XD I thought about pointing it out at the end of the chapter how I rhymed without even thinking about it but then just decided I was being an idiot...I blame lack of sleep! I used word count earlier though and figured out that I used the f-word 36 times in chapter 13! That's a hell of a lot of swearing but I half wish it was 27 instead! And a hell of a lot of stuff is going down with Tuna Yoshi now...I feel bad for him even though it is my fault it is happening D: And R.I.P Lennie and all the things you killed *sniff* I felt as depressed as heck after finishing that book and it was in my head so when I needed a name like that (oh an he's called Lennie not randomly, I am preparing stuff for the future :D) I instantly thought of him. Haha, Tsuna the Pokemon! He's cute enough to be one :3 Calling him a lie detector explains it better but nah, he's a Pokemon to me now! I hope it's not just you hallucinating about the plot line going off course since it is the desired effect! Mukuro's: the pineapple thief! Hide yo kids, hide yo wife, hide yo Chromes'! And honey, I know about those foxes and the noises they make. More than once I have woken up being spooked by them and my dog barking like crazy D: Also, I get the feeling you have been watching/reading too much fairy tail...Zeus? Lambo? ...Zambo? XD I actually have Kyoko and Lambo's first meeting planned out...god, it is beautiful in my mind :3**

**Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo: I look forward to that day as well my friend. It shall be glorious to watch and I shall die without any regrets after having seen it :D**

**Anisthasia: If Kyoko were a Disney princess...Disney would get sued for creating such a non-child friendly character who would give little kids nightmares :D I'm glad you liked the triple update though! I agree with you too, Kyoko is a girl with a heart of ice. She got dem ISSUES. And, NOOOO, DON'T DIE! ITSUKI CAN DIE DESPITE MY TWISTED LOVE FOR HIM BUT YOU CANNOT D: I understand you not reviewing for the other chapters too being a fellow lazy person ;) Hope this update is soon enough for you!**

**RawwrMage: I agree, it is kind of difficult to imagine Kyoko looking like that! When I drew her one time though, I made her eyes slightly smaller and half closed. Hope that helps you imagine what Hana was seeing a little better (damn it, Hana always gets to see badass stuff D:)!**

**SleepyMangaHead: I hope you had a fun vacation and early anticipate the Cinderella spin off :) I'm glad you liked the quote at the end though since I laughed a lot when collecting those quotes. It is too much fun I tell you~ Loads of people are calling for Kyoko to help poor Tuna Yoshi out now so I am now fitting several things into future chapters but I'm am revealing no spoilers! Kyoko has a natural talent for messing up the real plot line, a power FAR greater than her ability to do illusions. Itsuki is clearly missing a trick here, he should employ her to do that instead!**

**Mistress of Madness: REVIEW FOR THE FUCKING WIN :D and OF COURSE I would read your fic! I know that there are a load of fics with people being reborn as Tuna but as a girl however, I have never read one so I look forward it!**

**shanagi95: I pin the blame on Tsuna awakening his hyper intuition COMPLETELY on Kyoko and she is gonna be in a lot of trouble for it...Most likely this chapter is cut too short too, right? ;)**

**Must-see-EVERYTHING: I know, I'm proud of myself too. I thought I was going to go down the crack route again and yet somehow I have still managed to keep this fic somewhat serious...(from now on I am going to demand everyone call me DJ because of you XD)**

**ShinigamiinPeru: I'm glad you enjoyed the triple update! I thought you all would :) Anyhoo, your thoughts on how the Cinderella scenes went with Hibari put for Kyoko's blood just cracked me up! Alouette is so clueless about some things it made me laugh :3 I can see it too though: Kyoko and Hibari's beautiful friendship will definitely blossom in the future. Maybe one day they will eventually get the whole Cinderella thing right though XD And the feels...everyone is feeling them, even me. You aren't alone there my friend and I should definitely stop listening to sad music before the emotions get too much D: Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Dumti: I know, Tsuna is urging inside and I want to cuddle him even though I'm the one making him feel the pain D: But I also don't like Iemitsu too much since if he put Tsuna forward to be Vongola Decimo then why would he spend so much time trying to keep his family away from the mafia. Idiot much? Primo on the other hand went away most likely to save his family like the awesome person he is. Primo should kick his great-great grandson into some sense! And now you know about how those junior high school kids have ended up...yeah, they probably are going to have a funeral :D...Now I feel terrible for joking about that since it was meant to be a serious scene...oops? And no, you aren't going mental, you are just banding together with all us other Tuna Yoshi fan girls :3 **

**Girlhasnoaccount: I love you too darlin' (that didn't sound creepy...at all...). I can imagine totally imagine everyone dressed up as those fairy tale characters, especially Ryuga in the pink dress. He was BORN to be given such a role~ though Kyoko using mist flames to give those boys nightmares is definitely an understatement...oh god, now I feel depressed again. DAMN SAD NARUTO OSTS! *shakes fist***

**death angel alice: I'm glad you like my Kyoko! Though its always gonna be Pineapple-sama being saved first. Pineapples for life sister :D Haha, when I smile I look like a scary clown or something though...looking like a cat when I smile don't sound that bad to me! Ah, Xanxus is such a cool character but really, he is just an asshole XD Can't imagine what your friend's reaction was though! Team Vindice will always win! Which Team Vindice though? Well, that is a good question :D I did have an exam yesterday though (the rest of my tests in school weren't so serious but there were a heck of a lot of them: at last two per week D:) that was on the very last lesson before the half term holidays. Geez, my science teachers were so nice springing that on us and making us all panic -_-**

**Chibianimefan18: You are right, your name did end up being hibianimefan18 XD Sorry about that, I literally wrote out all the reviewer replied on one document and cut it into three parts before copying and pasting them! I guess I was too tired to realise I had accidentally cut off the c! but I will still love Itsuki and Schwarz, not matter how big female dogs they are!**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**Give me happy songs to listen to so I stop being depressing~**

**Discoabc~**


	17. In bed before the room was dark

**I got three strikes today through the course of two bowling games. I feel awesome :D**

* * *

**Reviewer quotes**

**'I am cow, hear me moo. I weigh twice as much as you, and I look good on the barbeeque!'-Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo**

**'Kyoko killing someone... hmm. It sounds a bit funny; a small girl killing some guy that's two times bigger than her vertically and maybe horizontally. Okay if he was two times bigger than her horizontally then it's quite normal to get killed by some average weight little girl.'- RawwrMage**

* * *

The next couple of hours were in all honesty a blur.  
I cried for god knows how long, only stopping when I saw ambulances arriving alongside police cars, sirens blaring and screaming in my ears. Schwarz had laid Arrogant fucktard down on the floor beforehand, closed his lifeless eyes and made an illusion of an old man to cover up his identity that, despite my scrambled thoughts, I was able to dispel easily. Then again even though I was feeling miserable and shit, the aftermath of that great power I had used earlier still rippled through me although with less force than it had before.  
Anyway, old man-Schwarz said a bunch of stuff I didn't catch, being too preoccupied with being depressed and worried as fuck since my own damn brother was being surrounded by paramedics and any moment now he could die and it would be all my fucking fault, but I did catch him lying that he had heard people shouting and screaming so he had called the police and the hospital straight away.  
In any other town you would never be so quick to make such a call. But in Namimori with Hibari even at his young age keeping everyone in line, you panic like hell if you hear someone screaming and you don't know why.  
Eventually I was no longer left to calm the fuck down and instead questioned by some policeman over and over again about what had happened. I told them every time that the high schoolers had brought me out here to get Ryohei but, before he could arrive, a fight broke out. When my brother did arrive, he was attacked and then the boy attacking him suddenly collapsed.  
Every time I said it, I tried to convince myself more and more that it was true. That I hadn't done anything and that Arrogant fucktard collapsing had nothing to do with me.  
But each time it got that bit harder.  
After I did this Ryohei and Arrogant fucktard were bundled into the ambulances after having being initially helped on site, I being shoved in with my brother and sat on one of the passenger seats, wanting to cry even more. Every second that passed I prayed they wouldn't die: both of them. As much as I couldn't handle my own brother dying like those on me, I would probably die myself if the teenager I might as well of slit the throat of passed away.  
A coma I could handle. Just not death. _Oh god, don't let him die._  
Upon arriving a policewoman who had ridden in the ambulance with me led me into a waiting room as Ryohei was rushed into an intensive care ward. I was alone for what seemed to me as an impossibly short time, blaming myself throughout it all.  
_If I hadn't been so confident and not let them text Ryohei...no, if I hadn't gone with them in the first place this would have never happened._  
My mum arrived much later, eyes red and hair a mess but still as beautiful as ever. She ran at me, scooping me up in my arms and sobbing my name over and over again. _Kyoko. Kyoko. Kyoko. Kyoko._ It was rare for her to use my real name as she had gotten into the habit of calling me Kyo but in her disarray of emotions it was only natural. When she had finished crying she pulled a little away from me and brushed some hair out of my face. "Oh god Kyoko, a-are you okay?"  
I couldn't lie to her but I couldn't tell the truth either so instead I dug my fingers into her arm as if telling her not to let go. Otherwise I was certain I would collapse within a moment's notice.  
"He's going to be okay Kyoko," her voice cracked a little more, tears threatening to fall again. "He's going to be okay."  
Then my dad and uncle arrived, the first looking as if he had cried on the way over here and the latter supporting him although he was a deathly white color. Within seconds they were all hugging and comforting me.  
"Ryohei's a fighter," Kohiro told us all, using my brother's full name like my mum had used mine. "He's going to be fine. Just watch, he'll be up before long and feeling..." His voice faltered a little and he covered his eyes with his arm. "A-and feeling extreme a-again..."  
My mum made a noise at the back of her throat and hid her face in my dad's shoulder as I resisted the burning in my eyes. "That's Ryohei," my dad agreed tearfully with the rest of us seeming unable to speak properly.  
I nodded too, closing my eyes. _Yeah, that's the most extreme person in the whole entire world: my big brother Ryohei._

* * *

After a long discussion my family decided it would be best for me not to stay at the hospital overnight like they were going to so ended up going to Hana's house. Her dad greeted me at the doorway and, without warning, pulled me into a hug. "Kyoko, if you need anything, absolutely anything, just ask me. God, I'm so, so sorry..."  
I nodded, feeling numb. As cliche as it sounds, that was the only thing to describe what I was going through right now. I was still angry at myself, furious in fact for being the cause of it all, but that was overshadowed by the memory of Ryohei and that teenager screaming with all of that blood...  
Everything had just been knocked out of me and all that was left was that numb emotion.  
"Dinner will be done in a bit," Hana's dad pushed me gently inside the house, venturing a small smile in order to try and lift my mood. "Some food will do you good."  
I nodded silently again as he indicated towards the general direction if my friend's room. "Hana's in her room. She's a little in shock too."  
_Of course she would be_, I thought, making my way up the stairs slowly. Hana knew my brother. Granted she thought he was immature but then again she thought everyone in her circle of friends was immature including me so she accepted Ryohei with that sort of hidden caring, her tough love. And so with the possibility of him dying...  
I pushed open Hana's bedroom door to see her sitting up on her bed to see whoever it was who had entered the room. Then, upon realising it was me, she half stumbled over her own feet as I shut the door behind me only to be knocked back by the force of her hugging me. "I..." She struggled to form words for a second. "I...I don't remember much about my mother," she admitted, clutching me a little tighter as I froze stiff.  
She hadn't talked about her mum since she had told me she had ran away.  
"But..." She continued, voice beginning to tremble as if she was thinking about something incredibly painful. "But when I was upset she...she would always hug me and tell me everything was going to be fine," Hana took a deep breath as if trying not to cry. "And I didn't believe her after she left but...but I know it it will f-for you..."  
It took me a few minutes to realize she was crying silently and it was as if a key clicked into place and everything I had wanted to cry out, everything I had wanted to say but couldn't came pouring out because my best friend was crying for me,  
"It's all my fault...Hana, it's all my fault!" I burst once again into tears even though I felt as if I should be stronger than this.  
I had not cried when I had been beaten so why was I crying when it wasn't supposed to be nearly as painful as that?  
Because it _was_ painful. It was more painful than anything, more painful than being beaten, more painful than having to sell my future away to keep my family safe, more painful than...than dying and leaving behind a family I still loved with burning passion.  
As soon as I began to sob, Hana ceased her tears, instead continuing to hug me even as we both sank to our knees with me unable to stand upright at longer. "It's going to be fine Kyoko. It's going to be fine."  
"No it isn't!" A cascade of tears still fell down my cheeks even when I closed my eyes. " I did this Hana! I did this! All because I'm an arrogant bitch Ryohei is now in hospital and..and that boy..h-he..."  
She paused with her telling me it was all going to be fine and I thought she was going to ask who that boy was or agree that I was an arrogant bitch (completely and utterly true). Instead she cleared her throat and said: "It's my fault too. I saw you going off with those boys and I could have stopped you but..." I could feel her shaking. "I'm sorry Kyoko. I'm so, so, so sorry."  
I was a coward.  
We kept on crying together until Hana finally decided enough was enough and pulled away, the tiniest hint of a smile on her face. "So, I guess you wont be up for Twilight?"  
If I were anyone else then I would have punched Hana in the face but instead I laughed, rubbing my face clear of tears, bowing that this was just Hana's way of brining normality back into my life when everything else had been turned upside down, jumbled about and kicked into a lake. "And pass up a chance on marvelling at Eddy's diamond encrusted chest? Never."  
For the first time, Hana truly smiled at me insulting her beloved Twilight.

* * *

I ended up falling asleep in front of the TV on a beanbag, one of the many crisp packets dotted around the room of which I had mostly been the sole eater of on my stomach and crumbs all around my mouth. A sudden gust of wind woke me up and my eyes sprang open to see the window open and Hana asleep on my leg of all things.  
_Really Hana? Really?_  
Instead of laughing and waking her up, I carefully removed her head from my leg in order to go over to the window and close it. For fucks sake, why the hell would anybody open a window in this damn weathe-  
"Apprentice."  
I almost screamed but bit it back at the last second, standing up and glaring at him. "Schwarz's, what the fuck are you doing here?" I hissed quietly at the man who was leant against a wall in probably one of the most casual poses I had ever caught him doing. They were are to see since he was usually simply stood upright with some sort of dangerous stillness, like the calm before the storm.  
...I cannot fucking believe I just thought that.  
Ignoring my look of horror at what I had just used to describe him, Schwarz folded him arms. "Your brother is stabilised."  
The world seemed to drop out from underneath me and I had to grab onto the edge of the sofa to stop myself from falling. All I wanted to do was cry tears of relief right now but composed myself, hardening my thankful gaze. "What...what about that boy?"  
I could have sworn his lips curled downwards in disapproval at my concern but the expression disappeared as soon as I blinked. "Takura Hinto has fallen into a coma."  
Within an instant, the burden on my back felt lighter and that little more bearable as I closed my eyes. _He didn't die. Thank god he didn't die. Thank god I didn't kill somebody._  
"The other boys have all woken up after suffering those minor injuries and taken on your story of events as their own. It is far morer plausible than a child beating them all up."  
My lips quivered a bit in amusement but I controlled it, remembering how my actions had resulted in consequences I had not considered for an instant. "You said I would take responsibility for Hinto but you also told me to lie to the police. How am I taking responsibility for it then?"  
He regarded me with no emotion. "It will become clear to you over time."  
"Don't pull that bullshit on me," I snarled, half relishing in the fact I had known he was going to say something like that, half disappointed that Schwarz had no redeeming qualities whatsoever.  
He was just a heartless bastard.  
"Just tell me how!"  
"I will contact you for your next training session but until then try to at least keep some control over your emotions," he completely disregarded my demand. "You were lucky that Takura Hinto did not die. Next time you will not be so much."  
"You keep saying that," I fumed. "You keep fucking saying that but when the fuck will it actually apply to me?!" I began to yell, the illusionist still not answering. "Schwarz-"  
"Mmph...Kyoko?"  
I spun to see Hana rubbing hr eyes sleepily, my body frozen stiff. My mouth opened but no sound came out. Shit. What if Schwarz does something to her? What if he...he kills her?  
"Did you open the window? It's freezing you idiot!" Hana didn't seem to notice anything wrong and I turned only to realize Schwarz wasn't there, the window opened wider than it had been before. "I...I needed to get some fresh air," I lied, smirking a little back at my friend. "With you stinking up the room and all."  
"You wish," Hana scoffed but from her smile it was clear she was glad that my usual bitchy self was back.  
Before I could stop myself I blurted out what Schwarze had told me. "Ryohei is stabilised."  
Her whole face relaxed in relief. "I told you it was going to be fine."  
"Fucking fortune teller," I grinned, a second wave of happiness that my brother was okay hitting me. "I knew you were a strange one."  
"No that's Lu soon."  
I snorted. "Lulu would punch you for that."  
"He'd punch you for calling him that," she rolled her eyes, sleepily getting to her feet.  
"Nah," I watched as she slammed the window shut and locked it. "I'm way too awesome for him to do that."  
She sneered at me. "Like hell you are."  
"Of course I am," I then out on a scheming smile. "Sono estramamente estramente."  
"...God damn it Kyoko."

* * *

We both slept for a bit longer after that, waking up far too late to go to kindergarten. Hana groaned and swore under her breath as I pushed my hair out of my face, skimming through my messages on my phone. Ryuga was asking where Hana and I were, not knowing about what had happened. Lu soon was asking the same except explaining how they were stuck with another group because we weren't there so we'd better hurry the fuck up. My mum texted me too, telling me in the first message that Ryohei was okay and in the second that he had woken up and was asking for me.  
I replied to hers first, deciding to reply to the others later.  
A little torture never hurt anybody...right?  
The two of us headed downstairs, Hana's dad beaming at us whilst he cooked up some breakfast. Bacon, toast, baked beans and scrambled egg with some tea and coffee on the side. A proper English breakfast.  
The sight of it made my heart leap into my mouth and reminded me bitterly of my last life.  
Pushing the feeling down, I smiled awkwardly at Hana's dad making his grin stretch even wider across his face. "Breakfast for too sleepy heads?"  
Hana glowered at him as we both sat down at the table. "You should have just gone to work. We would have gotten on fine by ourselves!"  
He laughed: a warm sound to my ears. "Don't be such a worrier Hana! Work understands the situation and I can work from home if I need to. Anyway, I doubt Hatsumi and Naoki would appreciate it if their daughter turned up at the hospital by herself after what just happened."  
"She wouldn't have turned up alone." My friend said hotly making both her father and I blink, staring at the girl who had set her jaw defiantly. "I'm going with her."  
My mouth opened to protest and then shut again. Who was I kidding, I wanted somebody else to be there who wasn't a member of my family. As uah as I appreciated them stepping carefully around me, comforting me with every chance they got, that wasn't what I needed to get back to normal. I needed somebody to pick me up, brush off the dirt from my clothes and prod me with a stick, telling me to get running again or else. "Hana!" Her dad looked horrified. "This is a family thing, I don't think-"  
"It's fine," I cut the man off, looking Hana in they eyes. "I wanted her to come anyway."  
He looked at us both, the two of us staring the other one down, before sighing in defeat. "Why are all the women in my life so stubborn?" He wondered but smiled anyway. "Oh go on then. But first, breakfast," he pointed a wooden spoon at the two of us. "It's the most important meal of the day you know!"  
Hana covered her face with her hands. "Dad!"  
The man grinned and winked at me, pleased with how he had managed to embarrass his daughter. And I managed to grin back.

* * *

Hospitals were never really my thing. In my past life I was going there often for my own injuries or my friends' and the staff by the end of my life had no longer needed reminding to not inform my family of the newest wounds I had obtained. I had not had the chance to feel the shivers down my spine when I had been rushed in the day before but now, as I made my way down the far too clean corridors that made your shoes squeak, I felt it.  
Hana's dad had signed us in and let us go on alone to Ryohei's room so he could meet up with my dad and uncle at a nearby cafe to talk to them about 'adult problems'.  
Hana and I had quite literally gave him an 'are you shitting with me?' look in response.  
another thing about hospitals: they were a pain to navigate through. Everywhere there were stairs leading to practically nowhere, elevators going up only one floor, escalators going up but none nearby going back down and a fuckton of dead ends.  
More than once Hana and I found ourselves going in complete circles, swearing quietly to ourselves.  
Eventually we found the room, my mum just exiting it. She looked tired but better than she had yesterday by a long shot, the color back in her cheeks and a smile on her face. "He's awake if you want to talk to him Kyo," she told me, nodding at Hana to say that she could talk to him too. "He's...well, he's not completely okay but ever since he woke up he's been calling for you," my mum touched my cheek, smile broadening. "I'm just going to the cafe with the rest of the adults so I can grab a coffee. I'm not used to pulling all nighters after all. You be okay by yourself?"  
I nodded, my mum straightening and waving us goodbye. Hana waited until she was gone before speaking to me. "Look, I know your mum gave me the go ahead but do you want me to wait out here?"  
"Nah. Ryohei would start saying that so wasn't extreme in a good way if I did," I flashed a smile at her, trying to calm myself.  
What the fuck is wrong with me? Ryohei is my fucking brother so why are you so fucking scared of just seeing him?!  
Opening the door silently, we both entered, Hana staying a couple of metres behind me even so and catching Ryohei's attention by shutting the door. He had been reading a comic that was balanced in his lap, one arm in a cast and a huge amount of bandages wrapped around his head with some cotton over where he had be cut by the knife.  
I bit my lip at the thought, making my way over to the side of the bed. He was pale and simply looked just unwell altogether but after saying 'hey', he grinned at me. "Hey."  
"Are you..." I stopped and began again. "What injuries have you got?"  
"Broken rib, fractured wrist, brushing and a gash on my head. It'll probably scar," his eyes sparkled with glee. "I'm going to have an extreme scar!"  
I laughed weakly. "Like Harry Potter?"  
My brother snorted. "I'm far more extreme than he is!" He retorted.  
Thank god he said that. I thought he was going to say that he was a more extreme wizard and that would mean he hit his head slightly too hard. "You okay then?"  
"I'm extremely extreme!" He made a weak punch at the air with his good arm before frowning. "What about you Kyoko?"  
"I'm..." I wanted to lie. Say I was completely fine and focus on him instead. But when I looked him in the eyes that were always happy, always shining with happiness, I saw them duller than ever and drew in a shaky breath, failing miserably in fighting the urge to cry and looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry Ryohei."  
The words came out as no less than a small whisper but he heard me and quite literally panicked, reaching over to touch my shoulder. "Kyoko, it wasn't your fault! I should have reacted quicker!" He let out this false laughter that made me want to cry loudly like this helpless child I didn't want to be. "I mean, I bet Kohiro oji-san is so disappointed I didn't manage to dodge in time! Haha, I really need more boxing training don't I Kyo-"  
"Ryohei," I looked up at him, tears running down my face again. For fucks sake, what is wrong with me?! Why do I keep on turning the waterworks on like this?! "How could this be your fault at all? I was the one who went with the and if I hadn't been so confident you wouldn't have..."  
"It's in the past." His voice was firm despite his age and shut me up. He winced at my silence, clearly regretting what he had just said and let go of my shoulder, sinking back into his pillows a little. "Look, I promise Kyoko, I won't get into such a dangerous situation again. I promise."  
"We both know you won't keep that promise," I said quietly, thinking about his older self and how he just couldn't stay away from a fight like I couldn't stay away from dangerous shit. Although he was different to me since he fought for something whilst I was doing it all for myself.  
Ryohei looked silently at me before speaking again as I tried to rub the tears away. "...Why did you lie?"  
He was quiet, something rare for him, but I turned anyway as I knew Hana all too well. The girl had super hearing and from one look on her face I could tell she had heard what he had said, her eyes widened a little with surprise.  
"Mum told me those high schoolers beat each other up. But you said-"  
"You heard wrong," I interrupted, head aching. He didn't seem convinced by may words but closed his eyes, yielding to me.  
"I'll stay out of dangerous situations if you do."  
I hid a look of guilt. _There is no way I can keep that promise but... _"Okay."  
His smile returned and he twisted his head to see Hana. "Hey! Don't just stand in the corner! Come speak with us to the extreme!"  
My best friend hesitated before walking over and peering down at his injuries. "Ouch," she remarked smoothly, Ryohei letting out a peal of laughter. "How long is it going to take to heal?"  
"An extreme two months!"  
A raise of an eyebrow. "How can the months be extreme if you are injured?"  
"Because I'm extreme!"  
"But I'm extremely extreme," I added with a meaningful nod.  
Hana look at us both and sighed. "You two are so obviously siblings its insane..."  
"To the extreme." Ryohei and I finished.  
"...Oh god help me."

* * *

Ryohei watched as the two girls left the room around an hour after they had entered, his smile disappearing as they went. Letting out a sigh, he collapsed properly into his bed, eyes looking at the ceiling for a few moments before turning to look out of the window.  
_I'll stay out of dangerous situations if you do.  
...Okay._  
"Ah, it really is bright..." He murmured, covering his eyes with his good arm. "The light is making my eyes sting to the e-extreme..." The young boy took a few shaking breaths before a few streams of water trickled down his face, starting from underneath his arm flung across his face. "I r-really should have a-asked Kyoko to c-close the curtains before she w-went..." Ryohei sniffed loudly, more water spilling down his face. "I r-really should have..."  
_I really should have not made her make a promise she wouldn't keep._  
.

.

.

.

.

_I'm so fast that last night I turned off the light switch in my hotel room and was in bed before the room was dark. (Muhammad Ali)_

* * *

**FUCK, WHY IS THIS STILL SO DEPRESSING D: I'm listening to happy music and everything but it still came out like this *sob* I did word count on this thing and it came it with a reasonable amount of words but still feels cut short...or is that just me? :/ **

* * *

**TMN-Writer: No, she is not me! LeoInuyuka (MY LOVE) had shit go down with her computer making it difficult for her to update and stuff! But I am still updating on my computer! HA, I WIN THIS ROUND :D and yeah, I get what you mean with the 'bleh, no feel like talk' cause I get that a HELL of a lot, especially concerning PMs which I am terrbe at replying too as you already know *sob*. Also, UNDILUSIONED IS A WORD IN MY DICTIONARY NOW AT LEAST AND DAMN IT I HAVEN'T GOT A 3DS XL AND I WANT ONE FOR THE POKEMON BECAUSE IT IS THE SHIT. I used to me a badass at Pokemon and I haven't played it in ages cause everyone's DS in the house broke and its been too long and I am now back in the damn Poke mood like you are. WHOOOOOOOO!**

**ForeverinWonderland: I know, I need to get the happy thoughts back at least for them :( I'm glad you liked what I did with Kyoko's illusions since all the other illusionists seemed to have their own sort of signature look. Mukuro's gets with Chrome to be all happy and beautiful. Kyoko gets it to be pretty much hell :D I keep thinking about just getting to the canon storyline and skipping out stuff instead but what I have planned is all important for the characters. It's probably going to get to around chapter thirty before the storyline actually starts D: This is definitely going to be a looooong fic! Kyoko is going to meet the Varia for sure though since Xanxus is being called to be recruited into her group of suitors despite it being difficult as heck to write considering the age difference...Also, thank you for suggesting that song! I've been listening to it nonstop! It's such a great tune and the storyline is just so cute :3**

**Minususagi: GINTAMA, WHOOP :D I sure did enjoy that arc in Gintama with Chin Pirako. Whenever Gintama gets serious I get super hyped! thpugh seriously, I should stop listening to sad OSTs if Kyoko is ending up like her D: Though she is awesome so it isn't that bad ;) And I guess you could get off aitsuki now- *looks at future chapters I've written out* ...He needs to be sat on more for his future crimes.**

**SleepyMangaHead: Sorry, when I read 'I hope Tsuna is able to help Kyoko out of the funk from attacking that one guy' I just imagined him getting Kyoko out of funk band..I just need to stop talking/typing don't I? Anyhoo, I cannot wait for the fic to come out though take your time if needed. Do not do what I do and just fire out chapters like some crazy psychopath without the proper editing. The grammatical mistakes I make sometimes without me noticing...*dies***

**Yoshikuni Koharu: Nah, Arrogant fucktard (unfortunately) ain't dead yet. He is needs to fulfil his role and introduce another character to this thing! Yes, another OC. MY GOD THEY ARE MULTIPLYING D: But they are another important character even though they aren't central to this fic...damn it, that made no sense. I cannot talk/type today *dies* I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter even though it was too depressing for my liking. Why did I have to make Ryohei get hurt?! Why?!**

**death angel alice: Haha, that's exactly what my reaction was XD I get what you mean with teachers giving you homework not even related to what you are doing in the tests. What's even worse though is when our teachers gave us a test which covered everything we hadn't gone over. It's like you look at every question and go 'what the fuck is this bullshit?'. I feel like saying excuse my language but this thing is rated T for a reason I guess? :D Aw, good luck on your exams! If I were you and got pulled away from fanfiction I would just sob in a corner! I need my daily dose of fanfiction :3**

**Tian Kong Shang De SeHippo: ...I would question what the hell I just read but the again that would be like questioning my own sanity andI know the answer to that. Instead, just high five me for that epic win :D**

**RawwrMage: Oh god that cracked me up XD Though I agree with you finding it strange she could beat them up considering how tiny she was. But then I remembered the arcobaleno and how they are damn tiny but still have massive muscle strength so I decided to screw it all. If super powered babies exist then a three year old can beat up teenagers :D**

**chibianimefan18: My computer keeps autocorrecting everything I write! Xanxus was the funniest though, or as my computer calls him, anxious. Lolwut? XD**

**Cocoaspaces: My reaction to reading this review before seeing your profile picture: Aw, thank you so much! My reaction after seeing it: ...Am I being trolled or something? Joking aside, I actually read a couple of your fics after seeing your review and all I can say is that your are an amazing author. Seriously, my jaw dropped and I wanted to steal your writing skills somehow...One day I swear I will review them and just cry about how I want your brain :3 Okay, I didn't sound weird there...at all...**

**Must-see-EVERYTHING: Some awesome best friend you got there XD Wait, blood fascination? ...Give it to me straight, you are best friends with Belphegor-turned-female aren't you? :/ And My Little Pony is the most awesome thing in the universe. Twilight Sparkles for life :D My friends are more like Mukuro and Yamamoto squished into one body with a spray of Reborn and a sprinkling of Gokudera. It's exactly like it sounds~**

**Anisthasia: Girl, I feel for you. Watching FMA and then reading that last chapter? I would have been sobbing in the corner with a gun pointed at my head or something. Ryohei...*sniff* WHY DID I HAVE TO HURT YOU? I REGRET IT ALL! ALL OF IT D: Damn it, I need to stop it with the sad OSTs before something like that happens again! And yeah, if this fic lost Kyoko, it would just die. I mean, it's called 'Kyoko' for crying out loud...**

**Mistress of Madness: AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TAKE ME TO JAPAN WITH YOU? D: I feel betrayed *sniff* Now I want craptastic to be in the dictionary because it sure as hell is in mine now! But damn did that shit hit the fan fast...like formula one racing fast...**

**LeoInuyuka: MY LOVE I can tell  
A poet you are sure to be  
For it is your fate.  
...I can only do haikus and that one just...failed XD ah well, YOLO. I am saying swag more and more and my friends are getting more and more pissed at me but they just be jealous I can swear in more languages than they can. I got the language skills my love, the language skills...But not the poetry skills. They belong to you.**

**x10TIMEx: I have officially succeeded in getting everyone to be shocked by the last chapter XD I hope the awesomeness isn't covered up by the depressing...ness in this chapter! Glad you liked it though :3**

**Dumti: I love how you said dead or not you were gonna drag him to hell. Cause if he was dead I'm pretty sure that's where he WOULD be going XD No, the Vindice isn't getting involved since the teenager isn't dead and you can't really consider him an inoccent civilian considering he did approach them with malicious intent along with attacking them. Also, there is a limit to how much shit I can have go down at once ;) This update now feels so much slower compared to the last one! I have failed you all *sob* Nah, seriously, I hope you enjoy this update despite its still gloomy atmosphere...**

**ShinigamiinPeru: I'm glad you enjoyed it though I agree it was seriously depressing. And this chapter has continued on with that theme. Uh...yay? Yeah, Arrogant Fucktard/Hinto is definitely gonna give Kyoko some large doses of trauma...I SENSE DRAMA APPROACHING~ Everytime I wrote Tsuna's character I want to run up to him and hug him...I don't think I've written one happy scene with him in it! God, I need to get down to writing a scene like that then to get rid of the depressing mood! But his innocence won't last forever with how I am going to change his character...oh god, I hope I don't ruin him with my writing D:**

**Harlett: Yes, I am alive! And I will give you an air hug instead. Does that work? :3 Itsuki's character is so strange sometimes. One minute he's scary as hell, the next minute he is saying he loves his family and I'm going 'OH GAWD, WHAT AM I DOING TO HIM?' XD I go strange when I'm writing him...but even stranger when I'm writing Hibari. He is probably the most difficult person to write ever with his personality so I'm glad my idea of making him more like a typical child did kind of work out! Originally I wasn't going to have Tsuna unlock his hyper intuition properly until WAY later but I didn't want to just write about Kyoko so it kind of came out early. And Schrz and Itsuki now join the ranks of Reborn characters who are evil teachers XD Yes, there is Lennie too, the sympathetic car driver! His character came literally out of nowhere... Kyoko is gonna be way scarier than Frankenstein's monster when she grows up, I guarantee it! Argh, Iemitsu, he just annoys the hell out of me! Just...JUST GO AWAY OKAY? YOU ARE NOT WANTED HERE IEMITSU :C The whole childhood love thing just cracked me up though! Yes Hibari, you damn sure are gonna love the chick who throws shoes at your face when you grow up. No, don't question the logic, YOU SHALL LOVE HER. Meh, I bet Mukuro spent all his money on the pimpin' trident and pineapples. Cause...PINEAPPLES :D You are right about Reborn being screwed too since Tsuna ain't gonna be what he's expecting. Muwhahahah~ I've stopped listening the OSTs too and yet the stuff I write is still depressing *sob* I need Naruto to come over here so I can hug him! Sasuke doesn't get a hug though. HE KILLED ITACHI. ITACHI. D:**

**Shanagi95: Tsuna's predicament just makes me feel so depressed even though I was the one to think it up... But no, Tsuna isn't going to just have a crush on her because she is 'honest' since with his new lie detector abilities he is definitely going to find her lying soon!**

**rianifitria: Haha, it is lucky then that I put those scenes with Tsuna in since originally that was not going to happen until way later! I'm glad you liked it. And, in regards to Itsuki, he would probably have laughed his head off that a three year old managed to kill someone around a decade older than them before shaking his head at his son for not being the one to kill first. But inside he would he been impressed. Unfortunately, the guy didn't die so I don't get to write that scene D: I have missed a great opportunity...**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**I edited this on an iPad. Worst desicion my life~**

**Discoabc~**


	18. The gift that keeps on giving

**So, as Forever Sleepy quite rightly pointed out, the review replies at the bottom of each chapter are now looking like a huge monster of black text wanting to kill us all. And, as to save us all from such a hideous fate, I shall now be doing PM replies. I have been putting it off since, as many of you know, my ability to reply to PMs is...BLARGH. BUT I SHALL TRY MY BEST :D**

* * *

**Reviewer quotes**

'**Kyoko: I'm fucking extreme!**

**Hana: I loooove twilight!**

**Ryohei: I'm extremely extreme!**

**Schwarz: I'm an emo goth, who wears black all the time**

**Arrogant fucktard: I'm stupid and I know it!**

**Yamamoto takeshi: I love baseball!...and ballet!**

**Edward: Bella , I love you, my chest is diamond encrusted and for most of the time, (cue dramatic pose) I SPARKLE!' -Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo **

'**You made me cry.'-Faliara (My honest response was 'WHAT HAVE I DONE D:')**

* * *

When Hana and I eventually left Ryohei's room, I glanced up at a clock on the wall before me. _Almost twelve. Hana's dad said we could take as long as we liked but… _I bit my lip, mentally calculating how much longer we would have to take if I did decide to make such a detour.

Should I?

Shouldn't I?

Should I?

Shouldn't I?

_...Oh just fuck it!_

I spun on my heel and half ran to the way out, turning at the last second so that I found myself in front of the reception desk. Hana, who had had trouble keeping up with me, put her hands on her knees, taking in harsh ragged her hearing, I tossed a few words and a name at the receptionist who gave me a sympathetic look then outlined a few directions. Thanking her, I grabbed Hana and dragged her along behind me, registering in the back of my mind that I _was_ surprisingly fit for a toddler.

Sure I had known this as how else would I have had the confidence to beat up those older boys but, seeing Hana who was by no means simply average in the athletic sense, I had the knowledge rush over me again.

It was strange to know you were just that much better than people in your own age group.

"_K...o...Ky...ko..._Kyoko!" I stopped moving, Hana crashing into my shoulder with a furious expression. "What the heck is wrong with you?! First you run to the exit, then you suddenly seem to change your mind and decide to go to a receptionist instead and now you are dragging me to god knows where!"

I continued to stare at her for a few minutes before starting to move again, Hana storming after me. "Kyoko, where are you _going_?!" she hissed. "Kyoko, answer my damn question!" Her hand grabbed my shoulder to turn me around and, completely by reflex, I grabbed her wrist to pull her towards me and lifted up my other arm to elbow her hard under the chin. Just in time I stopped myself from hurting her but my intentions had been made clear already.

_I had almost hurt my best friend. _"Shit, Hana, I-"

Instead of doing what I had expected her to do (bitchslap me round the face being exactly that), Hana's eyes shone instead like she wanted to cry. "Kyoko, what is _wrong_? Where are you _going_? Please, _can't you tell me?_"

Drawing back from her slowly, I ran a hand through my hair, swearing fast in harsh whispers. Then I took a deep breath. "Hinto. I'm going to Takura Hinto."

Hana shook her head. "I don't know who he is Kyoko."

"He's...he's the boy who hurt Ryohei."

Before I could continue, Hana sucked in a sharp intake of air. "_Him_? Takura Hinto is the boy who tried to _kill_ your brother? What the hell do you want with a bastard like him?!"

"Hana, you don't understand," I tried to get her to quiet the fuck down, only too aware of her rising hysteria and the passing members of staff staring at us. "I was the one who put him into that coma-"

"You can't just _put_ somebody in a coma!" granted had she quieted down a little but her words were still anger filled. "Did you punch him or something? Because you sure as hell didn't include that in what you told anyone, police or not!"

"I couldn't just _tell_ them," I argued, willing her to understand. Because I couldn't just _tell_ her either.

"If you didn't tell the police the truth about what actually happened you are going to get into serious trouble!" She suddenly stopped and gasped, hands trembling the tiniest amount by her sides. "You _didn't_ tell them the truth did you? And your brother knows it!"

Finally I snapped and scowled at her. "Ryohei only knows that I beat up those high schoolers!"

_...Fuck, _I mentally smacked myself in the forehead after seeing her shocked face. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

_That was not a good thing to say._

"Kyoko, you...you _what?_" I could hear her breathing quicken. "I-If they find out-"

"They _won't,_" I shot her a meaningful look. "The junior high school kids accepted my version of events because they didn't think it possible for a girl like me to do that to them. Anyway, that's not why Hinto-" my breath hitched and I swallowed thickly. "Why he fell into a coma…"

"Then why didn't you tell the police why?!" her shaking was getting worse.

"Because they wouldn't believe me!"

Finally the trembling stopped at Hana looked me in the eyes. "...I'll believe you." She spoke so quietly I thought I had imagined it until she continued. "I'll believe you Kyoko so, please, _tell me."_

"Fine!" I growled with frantic frustration, catching myself at the last second and eyeing Hana's wrist where I had grabbed her.

_Calm down. Calm down. Calm down._

_The last time you were on an emotion high you fucked up Hinto's life. And if I fuck up Hana's I will in all seriousness kill myself._

As I breathed, I felt the natural power within me curl up inside of me and then, with practiced ease, shot out the mist flames so that they covered the corridor in a thin coating. Hana of course didn't realize what I had just done, instead beginning to adopt a slightly impatient look. "Kyoko, are you _going_ to tell me?"

"Hana," I wanted to scream that I was an illusionist, practically born to be one, but bottled it all up. "Look at the end of the corridor."

She frowned, perplexed, but complied obediently. "Now what?"

Tilting my head to the side, I repeated what I had done the first time I had cast an illusion and forced my projection upon the mist flames, the flames molding and distorting themselves until they seemed satisfactory to me. "_This_."

Hana let out a small cry of surprise, hand flying out to grab me lest she fell. The corridor had tilted so that the walls were striking off in one direction and floor was slanted at an alarming angle, all people who had been in the corridor having seemed to vanish. But like before I could see the real world too: it a straight hallway with staff and patients alike moving down it.

"W-_what is this?_" Hana whispered, eyes wide as her nails dug a little into her skin when she grasped me tighter. In response I focused a bundle of mist flames into my hand and formed it in the shape of a green ball, my friend letting out a hysterical laugh. "A-a magic trick?"

I almost laughed. _Almost_.

Instead I allowed the ball to rise into the air and then multiply rapidly, afterwards making them bounce off the slanted walls, Hana stiffening when she saw how wherever the balls touched a dent was left in its wake. Then, with a clench of my fist, the illusion vanished and we were back in that corridor.

"I did something like that to Hinto," I admitted, guilt flooding my veins. "Only a whole lot worse. I made him bleed and-" _I made him scream for me to stop._

_Stop it. God, please, stop it._

"Hana, I need to take responsibility for it. But I don't know how-" I cut off again, unable to say the last words again.

_How to take responsibility for screwing somebody's life up to almost the point of death._

The girl stayed silent for a few minutes, then let go of me and ventured a cough to capture my attention. "So, this is...magic?"

"No," my lips twitched but didn't quite make their way into a smile. "Illusions. Schwarz-my master and a huge asshole-is teaching me how to use them. But sometimes when I'm angry or just on some emotion high it gets out of control and…"

"Shit," she swore. "I am never going to piss you off again."

Finally I laughed, albeit with a bitter tone. "It was scary y'know? I had been so horrible and then when I woke and and remembered what happened, I was terrified of myself. Not just what I could do but _me_. Schwarz told me I could have killed Hinto. We were in there for _years_ and then Schwarz pulled me out of it like only a minute had actually past and told me I could have killed him. I didn't mean to, I just…" I breathed deeply. "He was going to _hurt_ Ryohei and I didn't know what to do."

Hana put her hand on my shoulder but only after hesitating for a split second, like the idea of actually touching me had scared her a little. And like everything that was going on, like all of the shit I was having to deal with, it made me want to cry like one of those annoying weak bitches who rely wholly on others and can't remain emotionally stable for one fucking moment.

Because, damn it, I wasn't emotionally stable in any sense of the word.

"...You did it for your brother," she pointed out quietly before prodding me lightly, a fake smile lighting up her lips. "I always knew you were a strange one."

"Like I said before, no, thats Lulu," I just managed to speak without bursting into tears.

"He'd kill you for saying that."

"I'm too awesome for that. Sono estramamente estramente."

"I hate you," she sighed. "So are we going to find this Hinto guy or what?"

I nodded mutely and led the way.

* * *

Upon finally reaching the room we found the door open, a woman sitting by Hinto's bedside. She had scraped her brown hair back into a ponytail and make up caked on, it to hide any evidence of crying I realized after seeing her red eyes. Hana cleared her throat, the woman turning immediately to see us both. "Who are you?" she asked, voice raw from crying but not hostile.

I did not trust myself to speak and nudged Hana who definitely would have shot me an exasperated look if it were not for the situation we were in. "I am Kurokawa Hana and this is Sasagawa Kyoko."

The woman's red eyes widened and she stared at me. "T-the girl from the attack," she blurted out, clasping her hands together and raising them to her mouth. "Oh god, I didn't think you would come here...I.."

Having found my voice finally, I stepped forwards and offered a smile that I hoped didn't look as fake as it felt. "Its my fault, I probably shouldn't have come here so suddenly."

She gazed at me, as if in awe. "You...you sound so much older than I imagined…" she whispered and I took it as my cue to take another step into the room. "I-I am so sorry for what my son Hin-chan did to you and your brother. I mean, I know he didn't harm you physically but...god, I'm so sorry!"

"You couldn't have done anything to stop it," I mumbled awkwardly as something nagged me in the back of my mind that this woman was more than familiar to me when there was no way she could have been. And that feeling didn't stop the horrible knowledge that any second now she should start screaming at me for what I had done to her son. "I'm not here to be apologized to anyway, I'm here to ask about Takura-kun's condition." I took care not to use his first name as in all honestly I only knew that the guy had brown hair and was clearly a natural born leader with how he handled his group of friends.

"You don't...don't feel angry with him?" the woman sounded disbelieving.

I cleared my throat again. "Takura-san-"

"I go by Rika," she cut me off before smiling sadly. "I divorced my husband years ago, not that you could have known." I caught her confused look afterwards that read 'why am I telling a child this' but I started to speak so she wouldn't dwell on it so much.

"Rika-san, I feel angry of course but if I hadn't gone with your son in the first place none of this would have happened."

"You couldn't have known," she stood up and walked towards me, kneeling down and squeezing my shoulder. "Listen to the two of us, going round in circles. Come, sit down. Your friend too."

Hana and I both sat down upon the prepared chairs for visitors, waiting patiently for Rika to begin talking again. "Hin-chan is stable. The doctors first thought he had fallen into a coma because of his injury but it was only a broken nose. They then considered my son's…" she groped for a word. "..._Great liking _of illegal substances. But it wasn't that either. Its like his body just...stopped."

_It didn't just stop. I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it._

"All I can do now is wait," Rika's smile faltered. "Wait for him to open his eyes…"

I opened my mouth to speak, most likely to burst out a confession, but Hana beat me to it. "Is his father waiting too?"

The woman's eyes dimmed. "He's...well…"

I almost hit myself. _Hana, you do NOT go around prying into other people's fucking family issues even if your mummy issues are from fucking hell._

"My mum ran away with another man." Hana continued making me become torned between punching her and staring. She was talking about her mother again, something she rarely did. "I understand if it is something like that then." She looked RIka dead in the eyes, the other woman biting her lip and looking down.

"...There are people you want to marry, girls, and my ex-husband wasn't one of them," her eyes shone. "Hin-chan became such a boy because of his father. A boy ruled by his _great liking_ of stuff he shouldn't like, the rough people he hangs around with and the fights that make me as his mother die of fright," he eyes screwed shut. "I love my Hin-chan but there are things about him I _hate_."

A jolt of shock ran through me as I remembered why Rika was so familiar to me.

If I just closed my eyes I could just about remember her face when she scolded me out of love as my brother used to say.

_My mother._

_My last mother._

The woman who ordered me to abide by strict rules. The woman whose steely glare made Hibari from the canon timeline look like a kitten. The woman who cried whenever nobody was looking.

Back in that past life all I had felt was horrible guilt. Now it was horror for despite their looks being so drastically different, Rika could have just as easily been my mother and Hinto me.

Also, much like I had done when I had seen Tsuna for the first time, I saw the future:

My mother now, Hatsumi, crying because I had done something stupid because of the rebellious voice in my head screaming at me.

In all honesty that scared me more than my future with Tsuna had. Because I _loved_ Hatsumi like I had _loved_ my past mother.

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "_Takura-kun probably loves you a lot._"

Immediately I kicked myself because of how cheesy and disgusting it sounded but continued anyway. "I know he's hurt you quite a bit by doing the stuff he has done but...he loves you."

Rika wiped away tears that were beginning to fall before smiling at me and Hana. "_I know_."

_I know._

"That's why I'm going to be here when he wakes up," her smile grew brighter. "I'll be here when he wakes up as the first thing he sees and tell him what an idiot he has been and how much his mother loves him. Maybe he'll treat it as a fresh start, as a blessing in disguise, and get rid of all the parts I hate so I can just love him."

On an impulse, I stood up, crossed the room, and tapped her arm. "I know I'm young and can't do much but if you need anything Rika-san…"

_This was it_, I thought. _This was me taking responsibility. I would take care of the mother Hinto really did love whilst he slept. And I would make sure that she would be smiling when he woke up._

"Well…" Rika thought for a moment. "If your parents agree then maybe you could keep me some company when I come visit Hinto. Of course the offer is open to you too Kurokoawa-chan."

Hana nodded. "I'll come whenever I can be it may not be as often as I may like…"

"That's fine! Sasagawa-chan, you can come whenever is convenient too if you get permission. I mean, I have high doubts your parents would like the idea of their child spending time with someone they just met!"

_I feel like I've known you for years, _my mind yelled but I ventured a grin. "With how much we have found out in the short time we have been here, we might as well be considered family."

Rika laughed, a beautiful, warm sound, and then looked down at her hands folded neatly on her lap. She then glanced over at her son.

I hadn't noticed beforehand but Hinto was attractive in a way with light brown hair and a sweeping fringe that just brushed past his closed eyes. It was a shame that I had never paid any attention to what color they were when they were open. His mum had pretty grey ones after all that reminded me of Alouette and Hibari. _"Thank you." _Her words were a tiny whisper, clearly not meant to be heard by us and definitely not to be acted upon. So I made my way back to my chair and sat down as we were enveloped by a comfortable silence.

_No, thank you._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Guilt: the gift that keeps on giving (Erma Bombeck)_

* * *

**Okay so expect my reviewer replies…*checks calendar* three years from now. Nah, I **_**SERIOUSLY**_** PROMISE to do them tomorrow. I am not going to back out, I am going to write it on my arm twenty times and feel like a boss afterwards. A really...bad...boss… I would do the replies now but, in all honesty, I am writing this as I sit in bed with my dog snoring. TIME FOR MEH SLEEP :D P.S. Rika's character may seem random like Lennie but I swear I do know what I am doing. Mostly. Now I really need to sleep after this being a short as heck chapter *Sob***

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**I almost did a quote about promises and how easily they were broken then looked at my A/N and went...nah~**

**Discoabc~**


End file.
